


Poppy Ellwood and the Werewolf Professor

by PoppyEllwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyEllwood/pseuds/PoppyEllwood
Summary: Poppy Ellwood is in her final year at Hogwarts. She intends to be a healer after she's finished with her education and has been offered an opportunity to shadow Madam Pomfrey.On her journey to the school she bumps into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and she finds out she'll be working with him during the year to learn about Lycanthropy.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 138





	1. The Dementors and the Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy starts her seventh year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/12/2020

Her grandma was practically dragging her through Kings Cross Station. Muggles were giving her Grandma nasty looks, as she barged past them. Poppy whipped her head around, her long blonde ponytail smacking her in the face as she pulled an apologetic face, but she didn’t imagine it would make much of a difference.

Poppy’s Grandma was about 4”11 but scared the living daylights out of Witches and Wizards twice her size. Poppy thought it would have been a little bit amusing if a Muggle started a fight with her Grandma, just to see how far they would get.

Right now, they had more pressing matters. September the first was also Poppy’s birthday and as it was her eighteenth her Aunts and Uncles from various parts of the family decided to stop by and see her before she went away to Hogwarts for her final year. Unfortunately, they had stayed a little longer than Poppy or her grandma would have liked, so now they found themselves rushing for the Hogwarts express.

Once they reached platforms nine and ten, Poppy’s Grandma yanked her towards the barrier between the two platforms. Charging at the solid brick wall like a madwoman, pushing a trolly with one hand and dragging Poppy with the other. If any Muggle were looking at the moment in time, they were surely in for a surprise.

They passed through the barrier with no problems, emerging onto the crowded platform 9 ¾. The scarlet steam engine ready and waiting to depart, puffs of steam engulfing the crowds of parents and students.

The one thing Poppy had loved about the platform was the vast array of noises. From hooting owls, the croaking toads, it always made her smile. But her time to take it on all was limited as her Grandma pulled her towards the first carriage, practically ramming the trolly into the legs of one of the parents.

“Do you mind?” he snapped, shooting a scathing look to her Grandma, but his face soon dropped as he recognised the pair of them. “Auntie,” muttered Lucius Malfoy, dressing in his finest robes, his long blonde hair tied back in a slick ponytail.

“Lucius,” her Grandma replied, eyeing him up, tutting at his expensive taste in clothes.

Lucius was related to the Ellwood family in some way or another. He was Poppy’s second cousin, x amount of times removed. Poppy had found it most unfortunate to be related to such a horrid group of people and her Grandma had also gone out of her way to keep Poppy away from Lucius and his family as there were a lot of unconfirmed rumours that he was a Death Eater.

“How is Taco?” her Grandma asked.

“Draco…” Lucius snapped. “He’s fine and already seated with his friends. How is…” He gave Poppy a look of disgust. “Rose… is it?”

“Poppy,” she replied, keeping her face neutral. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you, dear cousin. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Her Grandma had finally loosened her grip enough for Poppy to escape. She gave her Grandma a quick peck on the cheek, wished her well, making a beeline for the train, levitating her trunk in front of her. She was quite happy to leave her Grandma and Lucius to glare at one another. It was wiser than getting involved with family politics.

She entered the first carriage and found one of her best friends Oliver Wood, who helped her with her trunk, heaving it into the compartment he was in, sitting by himself.

She didn’t get a chance to say two words to Oliver before they shot back into the corridor, looking out the windows as they witnessed Poppy’s Grandma and Lucius having an all-out shouting match on the platform.

“Oh, dear lord,” Poppy muttered, covering her face with her hands.

The conductor was already speeding towards them, blowing his whistle and waving his arms.

“I love your Gran,” Oliver grinned.

Poppy looked down the train, finding everyone had left their compartments to watch the shouting match. Poppy pulled the window down, red in the face and stuck her head out.

“Granny!” she snapped quietly.

Her Grandma ignored.

“Merlin’s Beard… GRANNY!”

She and Lucius fell silent and everyone was looking down the train at a very embarrassed Poppy.

“Yes dear?” her Grandma asked, acting as though the argument had never happened.

The conductor looked grateful, but Lucius Malfoy looked furious.

“You’re causing a scene!” Poppy said, pleading with her.

“Surely not,” her Grandma replied with the sweet old lady voice she put on from time to time. “We were just talking about Tokyo...”

“Draco!” Lucius spat between clenched teeth.

“Same thing!”

The train's whistle called out and echoed through the station to Poppy’s relief. The engine came to life and the mechanisms started turning.

Her Grandma hurried over to the window, digging into her huge handbag and pulling out a packed lunch and thrusting it into her hands. The train started to set off and her Grandma started to walk to keep up.

“Don’t forget to write,” she called after Poppy. “Otherwise, I’ll send a howler again!”

“Alright Granny,” Poppy muttered, her face still hot with embarrassment.

“Have a good final year!” she said finally, stopping and waving as the train left the station.

Poppy closed the window; the corridors were now empty apart from her and Oliver.

“I’ll say it again,” Oliver laughed. “I love your Gran!”

Poppy moaned and sighed as they both entered the compartment again and sat down opposite one another. She pressed her cold hands against her cheeks, trying to reduce the redness.

“I wished she’d stop doing that,” Poppy said truthfully. “That lot already make our lives miserable enough as it is.”

“I still find it weird you’re related to the Malfoys,” Oliver replied, putting his feet up next to Poppy. “Suppose it’s the perils of being a Pureblood. If you don’t stick to their rules, they don’t like you.”

“Yeah well,” Poppy began. “Once you kick Slytherin’s backsides in Quidditch this year at least it’ll shut Lucius up for a bit… No pressure or anything.”

“I just hope Potter doesn’t end up dropping down another trap door or you know…”

“… Another Basilisk doesn’t get out?”

“Exactly!” Oliver exclaimed. “It’s my final year to get the cup, we’ve got the best team this year, so as long as we remain accident and snake-free, we SHOULD win.”

“Remind Fred and George to keep out of detention as well,” she replied, smirking.

“Oh and…” Oliver cut off, searching his coat pockets, finding a little box and throwing it to Poppy. “… Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, opening the box to find a set of broomstick shaped earrings. “Of course,” she chuckled. She removed the set she had in and replaced them with the little broomsticks. “How do they look?”

“Like you actually give a toss about Quidditch,” Oliver laughed.

The Hogwarts expressed moved steadily north and the scenery outside became wilder and darker while the clouds thickened overhead. Prefects were walking back and forth along the corridors, which confirmed their meeting was finished. Poppy and Oliver waited until their compartment opened and a very angry looking Witch appeared, one side of her face with the indent of a handprint and her grey eyes were bloodshot. She sat down beside Poppy and groaned.

“Percy bloody Weasley is the new Head Boy,” Violet moaned. He spent nearly two hours going through a list of changes he intended to make during this year. His massive head needs deflating!”

Violetta Yaxley had been friends with Poppy since her first year. They… not surprisingly were cousins who never really spoken until they got to Hogwarts. The problem with their family was, no one knew who was a pompous arse and who was not. So apart from family get-togethers, no one really spoke.”

Violetta or Violet as she preferred was sorted into Gryffindor, just like Poppy, making them two of very few people in their family sorted into that house. It caused a few issues and the odd rumour about parentage, but they were quite happy ignoring it.

“You better tell Fred and George to be on their bat behaviour then,” Poppy grinned at Oliver. “Percy will be after their heads. Well, if he can catch them.”

Oliver moaned. “They’re going to be in detention for the majority of the year with Percy as Head Boy.”

“Good luck to Percy going up against the pair of them,” Violet chuckled. “I don’t even give them detentions. Not worth the risk.”

“Clearly nothing to do with the fact you snogged Fred Weasley last year then,” Oliver laughed.

“As a dare!” Violet snapped, giving him a warning look. Oliver dared not push it any further. “And…” she shot around to Poppy. “Happy Birthday. I will have to get you something at Hogsmeade. I haven’t been in the country for most of the summer.”

Poppy smiled and appreciate the sentiment, nonetheless.

“Have any idea what you’re doing after school finishes?” Oliver asked the two girls, looking between them.

“Auror, hopefully,” said Violet. “Can’t say my dream job has changed since I was six.”

“Madam Pomfrey is convinced I’ll make a great Healer,” said Poppy, who coincidentally had the same name as the school Matron. “I’m shadowing her this year to learn a little more about the job, I’ve just got to get past my N.E.W.T.S. But I’m assuming you don’t care much about those Oliver?” She looked at him and smirked, knowing Oliver had more interested in flying than academics.

“I’ve been asked by a few teams in the Quidditch League,” he grinned from ear to ear. “I just didn’t want to say anything over the summer until I had it in writing. I still need at least three N.E.W.T.S at Acceptable though to get into the training program.”

“Well done,” Violet exclaimed, beaming at him. “They’d be stupid not to take you.”

“You definitely deserve it,” Poppy smiled, feeling proud of her best friend. “After all the broken bones and head trauma.”

At half one, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door. Poppy bought them a couple of bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and they started playing a question game that resulted in the loser of each round risking it by eating one of the beans. They normally played it with fire whiskey, but the beans had to do for now.

By Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, Poppy conceded defeat having a soap flavoured on for the fourth time.

“I hate this game,” she muttered. “Whose great idea was it to make up the game…”

“You… In fifth year,” Oliver chuckled. “When we needed a fun game for parties.”

“And Merlin knows how mental it’s going to be this year,” Violet laughed. “They never let us go to the seventh-year parties last year, which is a shame because they sounded fun.”

“Planning on snogging the majority of our year before you leave?” Oliver teased.

“Might as well,” Violet shrugged. “Kind of our last chance to have a bit of fun before we have to be adults.”

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north, the windows were not a solid shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, and the wind roared as Poppy, Violet and Oliver continued to talk about their school year and what they had planned.

“What the…” Oliver muttered as the train started to slow down.

“We can’t be their yet,” said Violet, checking her watch.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Poppy crossed the small compartment and opened the door. All along the carriage, heads were sticking out curiously.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

“What’s going on?” said Oliver, getting to his feet and joining Poppy at the door.

“Do you think we’ve broken down?” Violet asked. “I better go and ask the driver,” she disappeared from the compartment.

“Lumos!” Poppy muttered, lighting the tip of her wand, illuminating hers and Oliver’s faces.

“I don’t like this,” Poppy muttered, glancing up and down the corridor, her heart pounding hard against her ribs as the rain and thunder grew louder and louder.

The carriage door slid open and standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak, and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water.

An intense cold swept over the carriage. Students screamed and panicked, ceiling their compartment doors.

Poppy could feel her heart pounding in her ears, trying to force a happy memory into her mind. The previous Christmas with her Grandma came to mind and she called out: “Expecto Patronum!”

A pearly white cat erupted from the end of her wand and chased the Dementor away from the carriage. She flicked her wand again locking the door and sealing it.

The train jolted again and came to life, the lights flickered on and they started to move again.

“What the hell was that thing doing here!?” Oliver blurted out, looking extremely pale.

Faces started to emerge from compartments, some streaked with tears and some shaking and pale like Oliver.

“Sirius Black, I assume,” Poppy replied, flickering her wand so the ball of light went out. She quickly stepped into their compartment and put her hand in her trunk, pulling out some large bars of chocolate. She handed two to Oliver.

“Go to the compartments down there and give this out,” she said. “Have some yourself, it’ll make you feel better.”

Oliver did not question her and did as she said. Poppy made her way to the compartment closest to where the Dementor was, which was filled with a few first years, who looked completely petrified.

“What was that?” One of them cried.

She knelt in the doorway and looked at them all smiling sweetly. “They’re here to keep us safe,” she said. “They’re looking for Sirius Black, you’ve heard of him, haven’t you?”

They all nodded, sniffling and shaking.

“We’ll they’re just here to make sure we’re all perfectly fine,” she lied. “They just don’t like light, which makes them seem a little spookier than they are. But I have a cure for when Dementors turn up,” she pulled out on of the big bars of chocolate. “Makes you feel a million times better.”

The first years smiled a little as she passed the bar to the closest one.

“Honeydukes best chocolate,” she smiled, getting to her feet. “And we’ll be at the school soon.”

She turned around and bumped into someone, she did not realise had entered the carriage.

“Oh sorry…” Poppy muttered, looking up and meeting a set of brown eyes.

“I think I should have given you a warning,” he chuckled, taking a step back.

Poppy got a good look at him. He was wearing a set of shabby Wizards robes that were darned in a few places. He had light brown hair flecked with grey, though he was quite young. He looked a little ill and exhausted with a few scars on his face and neck.

“I was just giving them something to perk them up,” Poppy held up the other bar of chocolate smiling.

The man looked impressed. “Someone that knows their remedies,” he smiled.

“Well, I’d be a useless healer if I didn’t know the basics,” she chuckled.

Poppy didn’t realise Violet had returned from the driver, looking furious once again.

“He says we’ll be there in ten minutes,” she sighed. “He was forced to stop apparently.” She looked between Poppy and the man. “Hello, Professor Lupin,” Violet smiled. “At least I hope you are Professor Lupin, Percy said there was a teacher on the train. Rather that or you’ve been held back a few years.”

The man chuckled again, which made Poppy blush a little. “Professor Remus Lupin,” he said. “I better get back to my compartment. Miss…” He looked at Violet.

“Yaxley, sir,” she smiled.

He then looked at Poppy, grinning sheepishly.

“Ellwood, sir,” she replied.

He nodded to them both and retreated from their carriage. Violet joined the first years and talked to them for a while longer to comfort them and Poppy carried on going down the carriage handing out chocolate to the other students who took it gratefully.

The remainder of the journey they managed to get changed and calm everyone down enough to prepare them to go outside in the heavy rain.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside. Owls hooted, cats meowed, and students complained as they were soaked through in seconds.

It was freezing on the tiny platform and the rain was driving down in icy sheets.

“Firs’ years this way!” called Hagrid. Poppy and Oliver turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the Platform, beckoning the new students forward. Violet and the other Prefects following on behind them.

Poppy and Oliver followed the rest of the students along the platform and out onto a muddy track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches waited for the remaining students, each pulled buy an invisible horse. They climbed inside, swiftly joined by Violet and another seventh year. Once the door was shut the carriage sprang to life and started bumping and swaying along the track.

As the carriage carried on towards a pair of wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns, topped with winged boars, Poppy looked out of the narrow window, eyeing up the hooded Dementors flying around the perimeter of the castle.

“It’s going to be a busy year in the hospital wing with those things around,” said Violet, who was also looking out the window, whilst she used her wand to dry everyone in the carriage. “I’d hate to be in your shoes, Pop.”

Poppy smiled and took no notice, continuing to look out of the window at the many turrets and towers drawing nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt and they all removed their wands, muttering the umbrella incantation as they stepped out.

They followed the crowd up the steps, through the large oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door to the Great Hall stood open at the right, Poppy, Violet and Oliver continued into the hall, looking up at the enchanted ceiling which was black and cloudy tonight.

They were some on the first in the hall and took advantage, sitting near the front of the Gryffindor table, waiting as everyone else filed into the hall after them, all soaking wet. Violet stood and helped some of the students dry off with Percy Weasley and the other Prefects, making sure everyone was comfortable.

Poppy looked up to the head table. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher was chatting away with Professor Sinstra who taught Astronomy. On Professor Sinstra’s other side was the pale face, hook-nosed, greasy-haired potions master Professor Snape, who looked as though the horrid weather had but him into an even fouler mood. On Snape’s other side was an empty set for Professor McGonagall who was still in the entrance hall and in the very centre of the table was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. His long beard and silver hair shining in the candlelit., his magnificent deep purple robes embroidered with stars and moons. He was staring up at the cloudy ceiling through his half-moon spectacles, as though deep in thought.

“I’m starving,” said Oliver, beside Poppy. Looking around at the full hall as Violet came to join them again, the doors to the Great Hall closing with a thud.

“Peeves is going mental in the entrance hall,” she moaned. “Bloody pain in the arse!”

Poppy smiled as the continued to look at the top table, her eyes met those of Remus Lupin once again and he gave her another smile which she returned before looking away.

The doors to the Great Hall opened once again and silence fell. Tiny little Professor Flitwick was leading a long line was first years up to the top of the hall. The first years looked completely drenched, as though they had swim across the lake. They were all shivering with a combination of both cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line, facing the rest of the school.

Professor Flitwick then placed a three-legged school on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched Wizard’s hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wind like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

“What you all may see,

Before your eyes,

Is an old tattered hat,

So full of surprise.

I can talk, I can sort,

Sometimes even dance,

But my purpose is quite simple,

If you give me a chance.

So, slip me on,

And let me say,

What makes you special,

In your own way.

You might be surprised,

That I have never been wrong,

I’ll have a look inside your head,

And tell you where you belong!”

The Great Hall rand with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

By now Poppy, Violet and Oliver had started to zone out the sorting, they only clapped when they heard the hat shout: “GRYFFINDOR!” which it did about a total of nine times. They had four new girls and five boys join the house, Violet using a drying spell as they joined the table.

Professor McGonagall returned to the hall, followed by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both who Poppy had seen in the Hospital Wing a lot over the past two years. As Professor Flitwick left the hall with the Sorting Hat and three-legged stool, the Headmaster stood up to speak. He was beaming around at all the students.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.  
"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, but Poppy and Violet joined in, having met him on the train. She caught his eye again.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Poppy, Violet and Oliver joined in with the applause, which was loud at the Gryffindor table in particular. Hagrid, who was now at the top table was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Oliver and Violet were practically ravenous dogs when they ate, no tables manners and dragging everything in sight onto their plates. Poppy had settled for sausage and chips, as she watched her two best friends devour a steak each.

“Merlin’s beard…” she muttered, shaking her head and grinning.

It wasn’t until dessert the pair had calmed down, as Professor McGonagall approached them at the table.

“Miss Ellwood.”

Poppy’s eyes shot up, blushing a little and looking guilty, although she had no idea why.

“I need you to stop by my office after the feast to discuss your work with Madam Pomfrey,” said McGonagall.

“Ok, Professor,” she replied, breathing a sigh of relief as McGonagall walked back to the head table.

“Don’t look too guilty,” Violet smirked.

“I honestly thought I’d done something then,” she replied, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

As the desserts vanished from the tables, Dumbledore gave word for them to go to bed. Violet chased down the first years and Oliver went ahead to the common room as he looked half asleep. Poppy took a quieter side route through the castle, finding her way to Professor McGonagall’s door and waiting outside for her to return from the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall rounded the corner with Madam Pomfrey, both of them looking a little relieved now the feast was out of the way.

Madam Pomfrey beamed at Poppy. The Matron had asked a few times during Poppy’s sixth year if she wanted some more experience in the Hospital Wing, as she could only really attend for potion making and discussing remedies. This year Poppy was going to be an assistant nurse, at least part-time anyway.

They were ushered inside of Professor McGonagall’s office, taking a seat opposite the Professor.

“Well Miss Ellwood,” Professor McGonagall smiled as she pressed the tips of her fingers together. “I’m glad to hear you took us up on the offer to help in the hospital wing this year.”

Poppy smiled shyly.

“Don’t you worry dear,” Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on Poppy’s, still beaming. “We’ve arranged everything with your teachers, you’ll be doing some lessons with me in the Hospital Wing, so you won’t get behind in Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.”

“You’ll also be helping with the night shifts a few times a week, as you understand a Healer is hard but rewarding work,” added Professor McGonagall. “As I understand you took the early N.E.W.T for Defence Against the Dark Arts over the summer?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “I just managed an Outstanding. Thankfully, my uncle helped with a large amount of the revision, after erm… Lockhart last year…”

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall exchanged a look, which Poppy had seen a lot during her sixth year when Lockhart was mentioned.

“Excellent,” added the Professor, just as there was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and Poppy looked around, meeting those same brown eyes of Professor Lupin.

He chuckled. “We meet again, Miss Ellwood.”

“Hello, Professor,” Poppy replied, feeling her cheeks turned a little pink.

“You’ve already met?” Professor McGonagall looked between Poppy and Lupin.

“Miss Ellwood was giving out chocolate on the train when the Dementors turned up,” Lupin said, looking to McGonagall.

Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey beamed at her again, she blushed a little more.

“Now as a healer,” Madam Pomfrey began, as Professor Lupin closed the door and listened. “You will come across an array of ailments and as you are aware there is a lot of patient, Healer confidentiality, which, I know I can trust you.”

Poppy nodded.

“I want to introduce you to a more complex area of being a Healer,” Madam Pomfrey continued. “Something you will come across during your time in St Mungos or wherever you chose to work in Healing. Professor Lupin here has kindly agreed to be a sort of…”

“…Test subject,” Lupin smirked.

“… In a matter of speaking yes.”

Poppy looked between Lupin and Madam Pomfrey, a little confused.

“We trust you will have the utmost discretion,” Professor McGonagall added. “As I am aware you have a family member with a similar condition.”

Poppys’ eyes opened a little wider as she realised what they meant.

“You’re a Werewolf?” she asked, as though it was a bit of a rude question. “Sorry, I kind of feel a little foolish for not realising sooner.”

Professor Lupin nodded but smiled. “Very few encounter Werewolves, so it’s easy to overlook certain things. Plus, you had your hands full on the train.”

“Professor Snape has agreed to teach you how to brew Wolfsbane,” Professor McGonagall added. “As it would look very impressive on any application and Professor Lupin here has agreed to help you develop skills in Lycanthropy and how to manage it as a Healer.”

“Thank you, Professor Lupin,” she smiled at him, meeting his eyes again.

“You’ll get your timetable tomorrow and a set of robes you’ll be wearing in the hospital wing. Professor Lupin and Professor Snape will contact you when they are available for additional lessons,” said Professor McGonagall. “Now I would suggest you get up to bed, you’ll have a busy Miss Ellwood.”

Poppy nodded and thanked them all again.

“I’ll walk you back to the common room,” said Professor Lupin, holding the door open and allowing her to pass through before he followed on.

They walked side by side talking about his plans for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year, which Poppy was a little sad she wouldn’t be taking, but Violet and Oliver would definitely enjoy their lessons by the sounds of it.

“I have heard the name Ellwood before,” he added as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Are you related to Miriam Ellwood?”

Poppy sighed and looked awkward. “She’s my Granny… I get a feeling that you know her more by reputation…”

Lupin chuckled again. “I look forward to working with you,” he said finally, as she muttered the password and waited in the doorway.

“You too Professor,” she replied. “Have a good evening.”

“Goodnight, Miss Ellwood.”


	2. The Woes of Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy starts in the Hospital Wing and her first patient is none other than Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/12/2020

Poppy, Violet and Oliver entered the Great Hall for breakfast that following morning. Oliver looked exhausted still, but he was stuck sharing a dorm room with Finley Stutter, who had a habit of snoring very loudly.

Poppy dropped into her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, already finding hers, Violets and Oliver’s timetables in a neat stack by the toast.

Violet was examining her new schedule whilst Oliver dug into the porridge, heaping on about four tablespoons of sugar and pouring himself a coffee. Poppy stuck to some toast as she looked over her own schedule, unlike Violets, it had only a few of ‘Free Period’ boxes, two just happened to be this morning whilst Violet and Oliver were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she knew she was going to head to the Hospital Wing to get reaccustomed with everything.

“I can’t believe you got to do your DADA N.E.W.T over summer,” Oliver sighed, looking at the double lesson he had with Professor Lupin.

“You’re more than welcome to try squeezing a years’ worth of studying into a couple of months,” Poppy smirked, taking a bite of her toast and swallowing it with some pumpkin juice. “Honestly, if I didn’t have my uncle to help, I wouldn’t have even bothered.”

“Plus, her timetable looks scarier than ours,” Violet glanced over at the Paper in Poppy's hands. “You’re doing more hours than the Head Boy and Girl by the looks of it.”

Poppy shrugged.

They were all soon distracted by the commotion at the Slytherin table.

“Hey, Potter!” shrieked a dark-haired Slytherin girl, with a face like a pug. “Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooo!”

“PARKINSON!” Violet exclaimed; the third-year girl flushed with embarrassment. “I’ll see you in detention tonight. Seven o’clock!”

That shut them up, and Harry Potter who was just a few seats down look gratefully at Violet, who smiled in return, returning to her schedule and starting on some toast.

“Bloody prats,” Violet muttered about the Slytherins. “Fred and George were telling me the Slytherin lot weren’t so brave when the Dementors ended up in their carriage.”

“Probably not happy finding something just as foul as them,” added Oliver with a wink.

“There’s that Quidditch prejudice again,” Poppy chuckled. “I was wondering how long it’d take to come out. It’s not even the end of the first week, Oliver.”

“I’m starting early,” he shrugged.

“Anyway, I’m going to get up to the Hospital Wing,” Poppy said, packing her schedule into her bag. “Before it gets too crowded in here. Have fun in Defence the pair of you.”

They waved her off as she walked back down the hall, a little too nervous to eat too much, but also very excited. The Slytherin table all gave her a nasty look, which made her laugh to herself.

As she entered the Entrance Hall, she was greeted by a few other seventh years from other houses that she knew quite well. They discussed their summers quickly before she ascended the marble staircase and made her way to the Hospital Wing.

As she passed through the large oak doors, she found the large bright room already had a couple of first years, tucked under the white linen bedsheets, with Madam Pomfrey fussing over a thermometer and handing them what looked like a Pepperup Potion each.

“You’ll be able to go to back to your dorms in a couple of hours,” said Madam Pomfrey, smiling at the pair of them, though the first years still seemed a little unsure.

Once Madam Pomfrey caught sight of Poppy she beamed as always and hurried over. “I was hoping you’d stop by this morning.”

Poppy left her bag in the office, leaving her new red and white uniform on the side table so it didn’t get dusty or creased. Poppy removed her jumper and rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt, ready to get on with helping Madam Pomfrey.

At first, they went about the usual cleaning and tidying, they then restocked what the hospital wing was low on, then Poppy used her wand to make all the beds on both sides and tidy away all the curtains, so they weren’t obstructing anything.

Once Madam Pomfrey made her way back to the office, Poppy collected her things, helped the first years get ready and escorted them to their separate dormitories.

She went the long way back, making her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, to wait for Oliver and Violet, as she had Herbology with Violet next before lunch, then another afternoon in the Hospital Wing, which was her first official shift.

Oliver and Violet were talking excitedly as they left the classroom, discussing the duelling techniques Professor Lupin had taught them, he also didn’t give them homework, which meant he was definitely alright in their books.

She waved at Professor Lupin as she passed his classroom and he smiled and waved back.

“It was like a breath of fresh air after Lockhart last year,” said Violet as she and Poppy made their way out of the castle and towards the greenhouses.

It perked Poppy up a little after the weather they had had the previous day. The sky was now a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot. They found Professor Sprout, a squat little witch, who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair, waiting for them outside the greenhouses.

There was ten of them in total who took Herbology at N.E.W.T level, which meant the lessons were a lot less distracting.

“Greenhouse four today, chaps!” said Professor Sprout, bouncing on the balls of her feet, hardly able to contain her enthusiasm. It was no secret that the Head of Hufflepuff house enjoyed teaching the seventh years, as she got to work more with her favourite groups of plants.

They followed the Professor to the door and waited as she took a large key from her belt and unlocked it. Poppy caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with, what smelt like burning hair, coming from some horrid looking grey flowers that were in plant pots in the centre of the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout ushered them inside, gathering them around the circular table, every student getting a potted grey flower to themselves, with one left over for the Professor herself.

“We’ll be extracting the pollen today, from these horrid little flowers. Now, who can tell me what they are?”

Emily Flint of Slytherin was first to answer.

“Grey Venomcrow,” said Emily, sounding a little snobby. “The pollen can be used to cure serious illnesses, but can also be used to poison, burn and even kill if not used correctly.”

“Fantastic, take five points. We’ll be using dragonhide gloves today,” Professor Sprout, nodded at the gloves beside each plant. “Now if you slip them on and collect a scalpel, some tweezers and one of those metal phials from the back of the greenhouse, we can begin.”

It was a complicated operation, which required a lot of concentration. The flower was large and bulbous, but it tended to heal itself in mere seconds the moment anyone cut into it. They had to be quick, finding the small red pollen sacks amongst the yellow and grey.

By the end of the lesson, they were all sweating, and their eyes were aching having to concentrate so hard on the plant. Poppy had managed to find at least ten of the tiny pollen sacks and Violet had found twelve.

Once the Herbology class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

“My eyes are killing,” said Violet, digging into a cheese and ham sandwich. “Remind me why I need Herbology to be an Auror?”

Poppy spooned stew onto her plate and picked up her fork. “Well, you need to recognise dangerous plants for starters.”

“I’ll just take Sprout on Raids with me…” Violet moaned, taking another bite of her sandwich as Oliver joined them, looking practically asleep after History of Magic.

“Don’t…” he held his hand up to the pair of them, pouring coffee and sipping on it.

“Well I’ve got prefect duties after this,” Violet added, looking at Poppy. “I think I’ll be around the Hospital Wing, so I’ll pop in from time to time.”

“I don’t think Madam Pomfrey will be too pleased,” Poppy smirked.

“I’ll just say I thought I heard a disturbance,” said Violet. “After the third time, I’ll think of something else.”

After lunch Oliver departed for the Gryffindor Common Room, intending to have a nap before he started going over Quidditch with Fred and George Weasley later that day. Violet joined Poppy in the girl’s bathroom as she changed into the white knee-length dress, adding the red apron over the top. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged, it at least looked a little better than the school uniform.

“My little girls all grown up,” Violet wiped a fake tear from her eye and left Poppy outside of the Hospital Wing as she went about doing her prefect duties for the afternoon.

That afternoon went off without a hitch as Madam Pomfrey took Poppy through a list of useful potions that could be used for simple illnesses like colds and the flu. Poppy had a new notebook which she was writing everything down in, listening intently and taking everything in.

“Now, when you start your lessons with Professor Snape, I have asked him to cover three potions that are hard to create, but are very, very useful if made correctly. The first being Wolfsbane, the second the Draught of Peace, and the third being the Vampir Draught.

“There are also some Charms which you may also find extremely useful but are very hard to master. I think we’ll start on them as we’ve thankfully had a peaceful day.”

They went through the basic Charms Poppy had already mastered in her previous year, then started on: Anapneo. Which was a useful spell for clearing the throat of a choking victim. Madam Pomfrey had charmed a duelling dummy, so it was choking on nothing, allowing Poppy to perform the charm to help.

“Anapneo!” she pointed her wand and give it a sharp flick like she was instructed.

The dummy coughed up absolutely nothing and stood there breathing heavily as though his throat had just been cleared.

“Brilliant!”

“Madam Pomfrey!” exclaimed Hagrid.

They both looked around and found Hagrid in the doorway, holding Draco Malfoy in his arms. Draco had a long deep gash on his arm, with blood covering his uniform.

“Oh dear,” said Madam Pomfrey, showing Hagrid were to go.

The giant of a man lowered Draco onto one of the hospital beds and took a step back, looking very white.

Poppy went about collecting a bowl of warm water and some cotton, as well as a green potion from the shelves that healed animal-related injuries, whilst Madam Pomfrey inspected Draco’s arm.

“I’m dying!” Malfoy yelled. “I’m dying, look at me. It’s killed me!”

“Pull yourself together Mr Malfoy!” Madam Pomfrey snapped, using her wand to remove the sleeve of his shirt and inspect the wound. “What did this Hagrid?”

“A Hippogriff,” he replied very quietly.

“We should be fine then,” she said, flicking her wand to stop the bleeding. “Would you finish up here Poppy?”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey,” she replied.

Draco was still moaning and crying as Poppy used the warm water and cotton to clean up the wound carefully, making sure there was nothing inside of it.

“You’ll be fine Draco,” Poppy said soothingly.

“Wait till my father hears about this!” he cried out.

“I said pull yourself together Mr Malfoy!” Madam Pomfrey snapped at Draco again as Hagrid told her what had happened.

“This might sting a little,” Poppy said, uncorking the green bottle of potion. “But you’ll be perfectly fine in a couple of days.”

She dripped it into the wound, and it fizzled a little, but within seconds the skin started to clearly mend itself. She bandaged it up, trying not to roll her eyes are the constant crying and moaning coming from Draco.

Once she was finished Madam Pomfrey checked her handiwork and was very impressed. Hagrid had already vanished, going to the Headmasters Office.

Draco drank the contents of a pain-relieving potions, but still moaned as the horrid pug-faced girl arrived, crying hysterically.

“Would you please inform Professor Lupin that Mr Malfoy will not be attending his lesson today,” Madam Pomfrey muttered to Poppy, though she was still glaring at Draco and the girl.

Poppy hurried along the corridors, somewhat amused by Draco’s overdramatization, but also dreading what would come of it when Lucius found out that his precious son was injured.

As Poppy knocked on the door to Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she heard a voice call out and let herself in.

Professor Lupin was sat at his desk, looking over some bits of parchment, that he had removed from his tattered old briefcase.

Lupin smiled vaguely, as though not expecting to see Poppy again so soon.

“What can I do for you, Miss Ellwood?” he asked, eyeing her up and down, taking in her sudden change of appearance.

“The third year, Draco Malfoy will not be attending your lesson today,” she said. “He had an accident in his previous lesson.”

“Nothing too serious I hope,” added Lupin, as they locked eyes again.

“Well…” Poppy smirked. “He says he’s dying…”

Lupin smirked in response. “That bad?”

“It was… an experience to say the least Professor.”

“He’ll be in capable hands with you,” he added, giving her an encouraging smile.

“Thank you,” she blushed a little. “I best get back.” She turned to leave.

“Miss Ellwood,” said Lupin. “How does Thursday night sound for our first lesson?”

She glanced back at him. “That’s perfect, Professor Lupin.”


	3. Lycanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Professor Lupin have their first lesson discussing Lycanthropy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/12/2020

“You’ll never guess what happened in one of the third year's Defence lessons,” Violet joined Poppy and Oliver that Thursday morning, grinning from ear to ear after talking with Fred and George. “That Neville Longbottom went up against a Boggart and it turned into Professor Snape… Neville cast Riddikulus and next second Professor Snape’s dressed in a vile green dress with a red handbag and a vulture topped hat.”

“What?!” Oliver spat out his coffee.

“I bet Snape’s happy about that,” Poppy chuckled. “Neville might want to avoid Snape as much as he possibly can. I would. If I could.”

“I’d have left the school if that was me,” said Violet. “I’d hate to have Snape after me. McGonagall is one thing. Snape is… Snape.”

“Well, if Neville goes missing, we know who to point the finger at,” Oliver added. “Though I can’t imagine we’d find the body.”

There was silence at the Gryffindor table as everyone turned to the entrance of the Great Hall.

“Ugh, little shit,” Violet looked in the same direction.

Poppy glanced at Draco Malfoy, who swagged up to part of the Slytherin table just behind them, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting as though he was the lone survivor of some dreadful battle.

“How is it Draco?” simpered the dark-haired girl. “Does it hurt much?”

“Madam Pomfrey said I could have lost my arm,” said Draco, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

Violet and Poppy glanced at one another, rolling their eyes. The other three houses were furious with Draco Malfoy, as his father had stormed into the school the day after his injury and demanded Hagrid to be sacked on the spot.

“There’s not a mark on him,” Poppy snapped. “I checked his arm last night. Not even a scar and Lucius Malfoy’s going on like he’s scarred for life.”

“I’ll go over there and scar the little git,” Violet snapped.

“Now, now Miss Yaxley,” they all shot around and met Percy Weasley who was doing his morning pace around the hall. “That’s no way for a Prefect to talk. I don’t want to have to give you a detention.” Percy strode away with his chest puffed out and his nose in the air.

“Prick,” Violet mumbled. “I don’t know how Penelope Clearwater can stand him. I’m still convinced there’s a love potion involved.”

The three of them finished their breakfast, thinking it wise to get away from Percy before Violet tried to hex him and descended into the cold and miserable dungeons for potions. Poppy had always been hit and miss with potions, she enjoyed the subject, but wasn’t overly fond of Professor Snape, who slammed the door open and strode up to the chalkboard writing swiftly and aggressively.

He had nothing to say, only giving them a time frame to make the Draught of Living Death then storming off into his office.

“I think he’s still mad about the boggart,” Oliver whispered, making them laugh quietly.

Poppy hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what she needed. As she arrived back at her cauldron, she took out a small knife and started cutting up Valerian roots as quickly as she could. Oliver kept glancing over at her, making sure he was keeping up and his potion looked similar.

Within ten minutes, the whole dungeon was full of a bluish steam and Poppy’s potion was the smooth, blackcurrant colour as described on the board.

Having finished chopping her roots she added them in into the mix and started cutting the Sopophorous bean.

“You have ten minutes!” They heard Snape call from his office.

“He’s probably in there making sure the handbag matches his robes,” Violet whispered.

Poppy smirked as she stirred her potion counterclockwise, turning it from the pretty lilac colour to a pale pink.

Adding the last few ingredients into the cauldron, it turned into the dark black colour it had to be. She flicked her wand at the heat, extinguishing the fire and popped open a small phial to collect a sample of her potion. Professor Snape emerged from his office once the ten minutes were up and started to move among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potion a stir or a sniff. At last, he reached where Poppy, Oliver and violet were sitting. He shot a nasty look at Oliver’s work and tutted, then give a simple nodded at Violet. Then he glanced at Poppy’s work and pursed his lips before nodding, finding nothing wrong with the potion.

“Pack away your things, and bottle up samples of your potion,” Snape snapped, sitting at his desk. “And Miss Ellwood, would you remain behind.”

Poppy gulped and turned a little pink as the Slytherin seventh years grinned, assuming she was in trouble. Violet and Oliver waited for her just outside of the room as she approached the Professor’s desk with her sample.

“So,” said Snape, eyeing her up and down.

Poppy was resisting the temptation to say: ‘So what?’ but didn’t fancy a detention just yet.

“I have agreed to work with you this year Miss Ellwood,” he began, sounding like his usual fed-up self. “Today you have proven you are more than capable of brewing difficult potions. I would like you to attend potions lessons on Monday evenings after your time in the Hospital Wing.”

“Yes sir,” she replied quietly. “… I… just wanted to thank you, Professor Snape. For giving up your free time to teach me.”

He didn’t react, so Poppy gave him a weak smile and departed.

“Can you imagine what it’s going to be like in a classroom with Snape for a few hours,” Violet blurted out as the reach the Charms classroom. “I can’t say I’d enjoy the entire evening having Professor Snape glaring at the back of my head and criticizing every little thing I did.”

“Unfortunately, Snapes one of the best in his field,” Poppy sighed as they filed into the room and took out their books and wands. “He’s brilliant at healing potions and other remedies, he stocks about half of the hospital wing.”

“I’d still rather east spider eggs than spend that much time with Snape,” Violet finished as Flitwick entered the classroom.

The day really didn’t go as quickly as Poppy would have liked. She was looking forward to her lesson with Professor Lupin, as she was limited as to how much she could ask her Uncle about his condition, as it really pained him to talk about it. It was understandable, no one wanted to be a Werewolf, at least not any more after more and more restrictions started to get brought into the Ministry. It was almost impossible for those affected with Lycanthropy to get a career due to the prejudices against Werewolves.

She went down to dinner with Oliver and Violet, talking about their plans for the weekend as Seventh Years could go to Hogsmeade whenever that chose to as long as they were back before six in the evening.

At five-to-five Poppy bade them goodbye and set off for Lupin’s Office on the third floor. When she knocked on the door he called: “Come in,” in a cheerful tone of voice. She pushed the door open and met his eyes, both of them smiling.

In the corner of his office stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

“They’re horrid little things sometimes,” said Poppy. “My Granny had one her pond when I was little. The little… thing… tried to attack me.”

“I don’t think you have to worry too much,” said Lupin. “I can imagine you are more than capable of fighting one off now.”

“I think I might be a little half asleep after today, so possibly not,” she chuckled.

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in the corner.

“In that case. Cup of tea?” he asked, looking around for his kettle. “I was thinking about making one myself.”

“Yes please, Professor,” she replied.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

“Sit down,” said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin, placing a tea bag into two separate cups, adding the water. “Sugar?”

“Two please.”

Lupin added sugar and milk. He placed the mug of warm tea in front of her and she took it gratefully. She drank a little bit and watched the Grindylow brandishing its fist at her as Lupin tidied up his desk.

“I am still a little surprised by you,” he said as he returned to his seat.

“How so?” she asked, putting her tea down on the desk whilst she removed her notebook, quill and ink.

“I honestly thought you might question why Dumbledore would hire me,” Lupin smirked.

Poppy scoffed. “Dumbledore… The same man who hired Lockhart and Quirrell… Not to Mention Professor Nott who had an emotional breakdown and hexed a student in my fourth year,” Poppy raised her brow. “I don’t question anything that man does anymore, especially when it comes to staff members. I think you’re probably the most qualified.”

Lupin chuckled, placing his hands together on his lap and getting into a more relaxed position on his chair. “Well, I’ll try to keep everything professional.”

“The Professor Snape boggart…” Poppy muttered before she had a chance to stop herself.

Lupin raised his brow, unable to keep a straight face. “Heard about that have you?”

“The entire school has, Professor,” Poppy replied, taking another sip of tea. “As well as Professor Snape.”

Lupin opened his mouth to respond but thought better of it. He cleared his throat and shrugged. “We best get on with your research,” he said, the smirk still on his face. “Where would you like to start? I know enough about Lycanthropy.”

“I’ve read maybe, every book on the subject,” she replied sheepishly. “I was hoping we could start on what it’s really like living with the illness, like the side effects, the toll it has on you. I’ve asked my Uncle a few times, but he really doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“I’m not completely surprised,” Lupin replied, looking a little down. “It’s not a subject anyone is particularly fond of talking about. But I myself, well, I find the less it is spoken about, the less of a chance someone might be able to do something about it or at least try. I think there is only two Healers working behind theories and possible cures, but the lack of interest in the subject limits funding and support. A lot of people, especially in the Ministry kind of see Lycanthropy as a forbidden and disgusting subject.”

Poppy paused, meeting his eye again, her heart aching for him and for her Uncle.

“I feel as though it’s one of those illnesses, in which they blame the victim, more than the actual culprit,” Poppy said, with a small sympathetic smile.

Lupin nodded. “You wouldn’t be completely wrong,” he said sadly. “Fortunately, my condition is known by very few, it is wise to keep it that way.” Lupin snapped out of his sad state and forced a smile. “But in regards to living with it, I find it’s wise to start from the beginning.”

“Of course,” Poppy sat forward a little more, resting her notebook on the desk with her pot of ink. She dipped in the tip of her quill and looked at Professor Lupin. He smiled again.

“Well, I was nearly five when I was attacked,” he started as Poppy started to write notes. “My father used to work at the Ministry for Magic and encountered a man called Fenrir Greyback, I’m assuming you’ve heard of him?”

Poppy nodded. “It was one of his followers that attacked my Uncle.”

Lupin continued. “Greyback was on trial for killing two children, and my father knew, almost immediately that Greyback was in fact a werewolf, pretending to be a Muggle tramp. He was outraged when Greyback was released and voiced his opinion that Greyback deserved nothing but death. Greyback didn’t respond kindly to insults and waited outside my family home one full moon and attack me whilst I slept. Infecting me with Lycanthropy.”

Poppy felt a tear go down her cheek but wiped it away and nodded for him to carry on as she kept adding notes.

“My parents took me to various healers and tried their best to cure me, but there was and still is no cure for this condition, and once a month I turned into a fully-fledged monster they had to lock away in the cellar. I could kill them as a Werewolf and have no idea that I had done it until I turned back in the morning.”

Poppy bit her lip. “Have you ever…?”

“… Killed someone?” He shook his head. “There have been a few close calls, but I have never killed nor injured anyone in twenty-eight years, nor do I intend to.”

Poppy finished writing a few more bullet points, allowing Professor Lupin to drink his tea. Once he had set the cup down, he looked to her, waiting to continue.

“So, attending Hogwarts…” she paused, thinking about how to word it. “… How did you get around that?”

“Dumbledore,” he smiled.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” she chuckled a little, and he chuckled along with her. “He definitely believes in giving chances to those who deserve it.”

“Well, we’d set it up so once a month I would be taken to the Shrieking Shack to transform, to make sure that no danger was to come to the people of Hogsmeade or the students at the school,” he said.

Poppy’s face dropped a little. “The Shrieking Shack? Isn’t it extremely haunted?”

Lupin burst out laughing, though she couldn’t see what was so funny. “The Shrieking Shack is quite a dull and ordinary little house, unfortunately. Sorry to ruin the aesthetic for you. The noises that came from that building were from me when I used to transform all those years ago. Dumbledore just kept up the rumours as it stopped curious students from entering the place.”

“You’re joking?” Poppy moaned.

“I wish I was,” Lupin replied.

“I’m going to kill Violet,” she retorted. “She made me cry in third year, saying she’d seen a ghost and that it was chasing us.”

Lupin tried to hide a laugh.

“Don’t you dare,” she snapped playfully. “I didn’t enter Hogsmeade until my fourth year after that.”

Lupin held his hands up and grinned. “I heartily apologise,” he said.

“You better,” Poppy replied. “Now before I end up getting cross, I want to ask about your transformations. If that’s not too personal?”

Lupin’s face dropped again. “There’s probably only one way to describe them. Painful. Even with the Wolfsbane potion, the transformations can be agonising and exhausting, it’s normally why after a full moon I appear ill and exhausted.”

“Can’t you take pain-relieving potions?” she asked, feeling a sudden twang of guilt.

“As the transformation is… complicated, there would need to be a potion that would remain in effect during the transformation. Which is why it took so long to discover the Wolfsbane potion. In a matter of speaking, though I share a body with the beast, we do not share blood. The potion that is active in my blood when I turn is quickly rendered useless.”

“So, for twenty-eight years you’ve just had to tolerate the pain?” Poppy looked deeply saddened. “That’s… horrible…”

Lupin raised his hand and gave her a faint smile. “I’m alive, and for that I am grateful.”

A sudden rush of respect and sympathy filled her, as she watched Lupin continue to drink his tea. “Professor?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think…” she tried to word the question in her mind. “… I could be present for a transformation…”

Lupin opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

“Just to get a better understanding of it. It’s all great talking theory, but it’s not going to be all theory when I’m working as a Healer. I can understand if it’s too personal…”

“Miss Ellwood,” Lupin cut in, she was surprised to find him smiling. “In a couple of months, when I am sure the Wolfsbane potion is working correctly, then yes, we’ll make arrangements if it’s ok with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, I can’t see an issue with it. I will warn you, it’s not for the faint of heart, but Madam Pomfrey tells me you’ve seen an array of illnesses and ailments over the past couple of years in the Hospital Wing.”

She beamed at him, looking at the clock on the mantel. “I should probably get going, I don’t want to take up any more time than I already have,” she started packing away her notebook, quill and ink.

“I was about to ask if you wanted another cup of tea and a talk about something more cheerful,” he added.

“I…” she paused, seeing his face shift as though expecting her to leave. “If you at least let me help you grade some work I’ll take another cup of tea.”

He didn’t argue and nodded. They spent the evening comparing their time at school.


	4. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has an idea, then attends to Professor Lupin after his first full moon on Wolfsbane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/12/2020

Poppy wasn’t one hundred percent certain as to what expect the day after the first full moon, but Madam Pomfrey had informed her that she would be checking on Professor Lupin the following few days.

Professor Snape had her making Wolfsbane potion at least three times every Monday evening until she had perfected it, now he had her researching the potion and writing him a six-foot essay on what she had learnt.

On the morning of Wednesday the twenty-ninth of September, Poppy entered Professor Lupin’s Office, to find him looking alert, cheerful and full of life, as though he was the healthiest person on the face of the planet.

She handed over the steaming goblet of Wolfsbane and stood waiting for him to drink the entire contents. She tried not to laugh at the face Professor Lupin pulled as he drank.

“Ugh…” he said, handing the goblet back to Poppy. “Vile.”

“Could be worse,” she smiled, placing it in the pocket of her apron and removing a thermometer and notebook. “Now, open wide.”

“Is this really necessary?” he asked, trying to keep the thermometer between his lips as he spoke.

“It helps me understand the changes your body goes through a little better,” she replied, looking at the clock on the mantel place, then removing the thermometer. Her brows furrowed as she read it, looking at Lupin and then jotting it down in her notebook. “20 Degrees Celsius,” she said. “You should be absolutely freezing,” she absentmindedly placed her hand on his forehead. “But you feel completely fine.”

She then took his left wrist without asking, a habit of hers after working with Madam Pomfrey for the past month and dealing with complaining students. Lupin didn’t complain, he just went with it, grinning. She looked at the clock again and timed his pulse, then pulled the same face, looked at Lupin and then jotted it down in the notebook.

“Twenty-four beats per minute,” she said. “That’s less than half of what it should be. I don’t understand how you’re so energetic. Medically speaking you’re practically a walking disaster… No offence.”

Lupin chuckled. “None taken. My body is just simply preparing for this evening.”

“And how do you feel right now?” she asked, holding up her notebook. “Mentally and physically?”

“Like I’ve never been better,” he replied. “Every sense I have is extremely sharp, I feel as though I could practically run to Hogsmeade and back and still have energy.”

“When do you start noticing the changes?” she jotted some notes down.

“It’s normally about three days prior to a full moon,” he said.

Poppy bite her lip for a moment, deep in thought and nodded. An idea just flickered through her mind, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure it would be of any use. She glanced at the clock, it was eight-thirty and she had potions in thirty minutes.

“Professor…” she paused. “… I’ll be in the hospital wing at lunch, do you think you could stop by?”

“Am I really that ill?” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and failed to keep a straight face. “Just a theory I want to test if you’re willing to give up some blood.”

He raised his brow. “I get a slight feeling you’d turn up with a needle if I didn’t go at lunch,” he replied.

Poppy left him in the office as she returned to the hospital wing to quickly change. She practically sprinted to Potions, finding Oliver and Violet already there, and luckily for her, no Professor Snape. When he finally arrived, he was for once, in less of a foul mood than normal, which meant that the question Poppy wanted to ask him at the end of the lesson, wouldn’t result in a horrid glare and an insult.

Today they were making something that was Poppy’s strong area of potions. Healing and health potions. They had their own choice as to what they wanted to make, so the first ten minutes of the lesson consisted of pages flicking back and forth as everyone decided which one to choose from the textbook.

Most had decided to stick to what they knew and went for the Pepperup Potion. Violet went for a more advanced Healing Potion and Poppy went for a strong Wiggenweld potion as they had access to Snape's private stores for that lesson.

She went down the list, igniting the fire beneath her cauldron and adding the salamander blood. She stirred the potion until it turned orange, then adding flobberworm mucus until it turned yellow and then stirred it again until it turned green.

She smiled at her handiwork so far, even Oliver was on track with his Pepperup potion, as he had made it enough times the previous year, and Violet was beaming at her concoction so far.

Poppy added five lionfish spines and honey water, once the potions was a bright turquoise, she added three drops of boom berry juice and left it to simmer for ten minutes whilst she packed everything away.

Once the time had passed and Snape called an end to the lesson, she flicked her wand, stopping the fire and adding some of the potion into a phial. Snape paced around the room, choosing the correctly made potions and placing them in dozens of phials, preparing them to go to the hospital wing. He dismissed the class.

Oliver and Violet sped off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, as Poppy waited for the last of the Slytherins to finish talking to Snape.

“Can I help you, Miss Ellwood?” Snape glanced at her and the Slytherins smirked.

Poppy tried not to sigh as her cheeks turned a little pink. “I was hoping to have a word Professor,” she replied.

“Go to your lessons,” he looked at the Slytherins and they strode out of the dungeon, giving her a few nasty looks.

It annoyed her a little, as she’d spent more than enough time helping them out in the hospital wing. She was convinced that they assumed she would use their ailments as some sort of blackmail, how wrong they were.

“I don’t have all day Miss Ellwood!” Snape snapped.

She approached his desk. “I wanted to discuss a theory with you,” she said, as calmly as her voice would allow.

“This is potion-making,” he drawled. “Not make-believe.”

Poppy tried not to snap at him or react, the only way she would get his help or input, would be by tolerating his horrid arrogance. “It’s in regards to Lycanthropy,” she said quietly.

Professor Snape looked behind her at the queuing third years. He waved his wand and the door slammed shut, he also muttered a silencing charm, preventing anyone from overhearing their conversation.

“Go on…” he said, it had clearly piqued his interest.

“I haven’t had a chance to confirm anything as of yet, as… well… it’s the first full moon since I started studying the subject,” she bit her lip, as she always did when she was nervous. “Professor Lupin goes through a lot of changes prior to the full moon, a rapid drop in temperate and heart rate, but he seems perfectly healthy…”

“If I wanted a rundown on a Professor’s health, I would go ask them myself,” he cut her off.

“… Yes, sir. But I wanted to know if anyone had done anything in regards to blood changes leading up to a transformation? I am aware there is limited knowledge. But I have a theory that could possible give us a few more answers.”

Professor Snape paused and looked if anything, impressed.

“There isn’t such a study to my knowledge,” he replied. “I am sure you are aware that it is difficult to find willing test subjects and even more difficult to find Healers with an interest in the subject. I have to ask, what would your plan be?”

“I intend to take Professor Lupin’s blood,” she paused. “With his consent of course. Every day from today until the next full moon, I want to see if there are any drastic changes in the weeks prior to the change.”

Snape nodded. “And from there?”

“I’m hoping it would go towards possibly finding a pain relief aspect to the Wolfsbane potion,” she said finally.

Snape paused for a moment, he got up from his desk and strode to the door, allowing his third years to enter the classroom. “We’ll discuss this on Monday evening, Miss Ellwood,” he said, turning his back on her and starting to lecture Harry Potter.

The day had passed quickly, and Poppy felt herself dreading what Professor Lupin would have to go through in his office all alone. She knew there was little to nothing she would do and knew he was accustomed to the change by now after all these years. Yet, that offered her little comfort as she entered her dormitory with Violet after a long study session in the Library.

She had met up with Lupin at lunch, and he didn’t question her idea, he was in fact, just as impressed and Professor Snape. She had taken the first phial of blood and left it in Madam Pomfrey’s office.

As the sun set, she looked out of the window, feeling guiltier by the second. The full moon started to rise, and her stomach was in knots as she tried to stop thinking about what the Professor was going through at that point in time. She kept pinching her arm, but nothing would distract her.

Eventually, she went down to the common room. She and Violet played exploding snap whilst Oliver, Fred and George discussed Quidditch in the far corner. It killed off a lot of time for her and before she knew it, she was curling up into bed around one in the morning, too tired not to sleep.

When her alarm went off at six in the morning, she had never been so alert. Her dreams had been plagued by images of a man transforming into a wolf, calling out in agony as his human flesh ripped and was replaced by fur.

When she entered the hospital wing, she collected the items she needed, as well as a syringe and phial and made her way back to the third floor, finding the office door already open. As she stepped inside, she noticed a wall, that was normally covered by a moth-eaten tapestry, now contained a door, left open a little.

She knocked gently. “Professor Lupin,” she muttered.

“Come in,” a weak and hoarse voice replied.

Not knowing what to expect, she entered his private rooms and braced herself to find a half-dead man. Professor Lupin did in fact look a little worse for wear. He was paler than a ghost, with sweat dripping down his forehead and his scars were more prominent than they had been the previous day. He had thick dark bags under his eyes and his lips were a pale shade of blue. But nonetheless, he had manged to drag himself into bed and under the covers. His brown, bloodshot eyes met her blue ones, and he gave her a weak smile.

“You look… terrible…” she said with a grin.

He shook his head slowly in response, but still found her comment somewhat amusing.

“Remind me not to keep you around on my death bed,” he replied.

“To quote Madam Pomfrey,” she said as she started to remove the Pepperup potion from her apron, along with the thermometer and syringe. “Pull yourself together Professor, you’re not dying.”

“I’d rather not imagine you as Madam Pomfrey thank you very much,” he chuckled weakly. “One of her is quite enough.”

“Well,” she grinned. “I’ll be out of your hair in a couple of minutes.”

Poppy placed the thermometer in his mouth and started to remove blood from his arm. He winced at the pinch this time and Poppy apologised, feeling as though he would rather not be poked and prodded with needles.

She checked the thermometer and made another set of notes. “Forty-Nice Degrees Celsius,” she said, then checked his heart rate. “Nearly two hundred beats per minute… Merlin’s beard.”

“Not what you expected?” He smirked.

“It’s just odd seeing it for myself,” she replied.

There was a gently knock at the door and a little House-Elf with overly sized ears entered carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a cut of tea.

“Thank you, Missy,” Poppy beamed at the House-Elf, who looked extremely happy to be called by her name. She left the soup and tea on the bedside table and disappeared in the blink of an eye after giving both Poppy and Remus a low bow.

“I’ll leave you to rest anyway Professor,” Poppy got to her feet and made for the door, leaving the Pepperup potion with Lupin. “I’ll be back this evening to check on you again.”

“Please bring some chocolate with you this time,” he replied. “Makes you feel a load better after the transformation.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she laughed, closing the door behind her.


	5. Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy wanted a relaxing Sunday, but Sirius Black seemed to have prevented that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/12/2020

In no time at all, they were rapidly approaching the end of October, which for Poppy and Madam Pomfrey meant every weekend they had a steady stream of visitors as the Quidditch season began. Apart from a few nose bleeds and the odd bludger to the head, it was a lot quieter than normal. What had probably helped was the fact everyone was a lot more cautious now Sirius Black had been spotted near the school. Though they had more than enough first and second years in need of calming draughts, half of them expecting Black to turn up in their lessons and kill them all.

On Halloween morning, Poppy went down to breakfast with Oliver and Violet, still a little exhausted after her evening in the hospital wing. Both of them were planning on making their way to Hogsmeade. Violet had a date with some seventh year Slytherin and Oliver intended to meet up with Angela and Alicia on the Quidditch team.

“Please tell me it’s not Marcus Flint?” Oliver moaned as he drank his morning coffee.

Violet looked repulsed. “Eww… No!” she snapped. “That vile snake. I’d rather go with Professor Snape.”

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. “Good! I don’t want to deal with him at breakfast as well as during Quidditch.”

“That’s all you bloody care about don’t you,” Violet rolled her eyes. “Bloody Quidditch. You know how many detentions I handed out because of Quidditch related arguments. It’d help if the captains of Slytherin and Gryffindor stopped being children and played nice.”

“Cedric Diggory and Grant Page don’t act like utter buffoons,” Poppy agreed. “We see more Slytherin and Gryffindor students in the hospital wing than any others when the season kicks off.”

“Yeah well, you’re going to be all nice about Diggory aren’t you,” Oliver smirked. “He still fancies you; you know.”

“And I don’t have the time for that,” Poppy replied, thinking about her date with Cedric the year before. “I’ve got no free time as it is. My entire day today is going to be spent relaxing before my shift tonight.”

Poppy walked the pair of them to the entrance hall and waited with them as Filch checked them off. Once they had rounded the corner she went back up to the common room and decided she would spend a few hours curled up in bed reading, before heading to Lupins office to help with marking. Though she never really spent a lot of time around Muggles, she did have a fascination with their books and had read an array of Horror Novels that seemed loosely based on magical creatures.

Her favourite was currently about a shapeshifter haunting a house, which she was sure was a Boggart and found it very odd that the Muggle simply went towards the loud noises and dangers. Even Wizards had the common sense to avoid unknown sounds.

By lunchtime she made her way back down to the Great Hall with Lucy Tucker, another seventh year that had chosen to remain at the school. Lunch was a loud affair as the first and second years laughed and called to one another, not petrified by the dozens of older students.

Once Poppy had her fill of the lovely Sunday roast, she made her way toward the third floor, passing a miserable looking Harry Potter on the way. She gave him a smile and he forced one in return.

“Everything ok?” she asked, entering Lupin’s office with a smile. “I just saw Harry leave. He doesn’t look too happy.”

“He’s unable to go to Hogsmeade,” Lupin replied with a sigh.

Poppy pushed the door too, embracing the heat of the office, after walking through the colder corridors.

“It’s not all that great anyway,” Poppy smirked. “It’s basically an excuse for the older ones to snog somewhere outside of school.”

Lupin raised his brow, looking innocent.

“Oh, don’t even,” she retorted. “I refuse to believe you, or any other teacher are not aware of that fact.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, grinning. “I just assume they go there for sweets and the odd butterbeer.”

Poppy only shook her head in response, as she helped Professor Lupin with the marking, so he wouldn’t be behind after Monday’s transformation. She glanced over at the steaming goblet on his desk, which once housed his Wolfsbane potion, and felt that sudden twang of guilt again. She didn’t want to say anything, as he’d previously said when anyone found out about his illness, they would normally feel sorry for him and he didn’t want Poppy to be like that. She did feel sorry for him though, but also, she respected and cared for him.

“You know,” Lupin began after half an hour or so in comfortable silence. “I’m surprised you aren’t making your way to Hogsmeade today…” He eyed her suspiciously. “I can’t imagine you enjoy spending your weekends up at the school marking work.”

“Well,” Poppy sat back and smiled. “Violets on a date and Oliver is currently working on getting a date. I didn’t really want to be a third wheel. And I really don’t have the time for dating.”

Lupin laughed. “You’re starting to sound a lot like me. Work before anything else.”

Poppy blushed a little. “It doesn’t help that I’m also a disaster at dating,” she sighed.

“How bad are we talking here?” he asked with a grin.

“I’m basically a walking disaster around men. I had a crush on Cedric Diggory last year, he asked me on a date, and I spent the entire thing telling him about the dangers of Quidditch and why I didn’t think it should be a sport… He’s the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.”

Lupin tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Poppy covered her face with her hands.

“He laughed it off and asked me out again, but I couldn’t face it. I’d probably spend the entire time checking his temperature and telling him he doesn’t eat enough,” she moaned, smiling awkwardly.

“Wow…”

“I was just as bad when I dated Oliver in fifth year,” she laughed. “He also plays Quidditch, I used to lecture him when he’d get injured.”

“Have you ever considered not dating a Quidditch player?” he suggested, still laughing.

“I think I’m safe this year,” she laughed with him. “I spend all my time with you, Oliver, and Professor Snape, and I can’t imagine Snape asking me to Hogsmeade anytime soon.”

“You never know.”

“I think I’d cry,” she replied. “I get glared at enough every Monday; I’m not giving up my weekends too.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “Seen as we spend a lot of time together; I suppose there’s no harm in getting to know you a little better. You know enough about me already.”

“Ask me anything, Professor. I’m an open book,” she smiled.

Lupin hadn’t expected that reply, so was now stuck thinking about possible questions to ask her. Poppy was quite amused, watching him deep in thought.

“Ok, your parents?”

“What about then?” She asked.

“Well, from what you’ve said, you live with your Granny,” he explained.

“Oh, that,” she shrugged. “It’s not some tragic tale if that helps. My parents are alive and living somewhere in London. They’re in very… unique… social circles, as they are both Purebloods. They married out of convenience as most do in their circle. They had me to keep up the bloodline and left me with Granny not long after I was born because a child seemed to inconvenience them. Once a year I go to social functions with them so they can parade me around, and in return, they donate to St Mungos, as part of my terms.”

“Your terms?” Lupin raised his brow.

“If they want me to act like they’re loving parents, I want something out of it,” she chuckled.

“Clever,” he replied, apparently impressed. “One of my friends growing up was in a similar predicament. Pureblood family and ideology. He left when he was sixteen.”

“I think it’s the only thing I really dislike about myself,” Poppy replied. “I hate being a Pureblood. I think there’s too much stigma attached to the title. Violet and I used to be bullied a lot in our first year by most of the school. The name Yaxley and Ellwood weren’t thought fondly of in Gryffindor house and because we weren’t in Slytherin, you can imagine that went down well with them.”

“I don’t think that is any reason to dislike yourself,” he said, with a caring look in his eye. “We can’t choose who we are related to, but we can choose our own actions.”

“I wish I could choose not to be related to Lucius Malfoy and his little shit of a son,” she mumbled. “I mean…”

Lupin scoffed. “I heard nothing.”

They drank tea and spoke about Poppy’s plans after Hogwarts, they then walked down to the Great Hall together when it was time for the Halloween Feast. Poppy had a chance to grab a few bites and a brief conversation with Violet about her Slytherin love interest before she had to head to the hospital wing for another late-night shift.

There were already a couple of Quidditch players sulking in their beds. They had apparently become a little too well acquainted with the bludgers and now we're missing out on the feast so Madam Pomfrey could keep an eye on them. Three other beds in the far corner, hidden by curtains, all contained students with various ailments, one from Hexes, the other from drinking too much in Hogsmeade, and the final one missing their nose.

At eight o’clock Poppy heard the student leave the hall, talking excitedly about the feast.

Poppy was holding the sick bucket for the sobering student and patting him on the back whilst he emptied his stomach when Professor Lupin barged into the hospital wing looking harassed only fifteen minutes later.

“Professor, what is the meaning of this?!” Madam Pomfrey snapped.

The Professor did not reply, he closed the doors behind him and locked them with a spell as Madam Pomfrey hurried toward him.

They muttered to one another, Lupin looking very dark and distressed and Madam Pomfrey shocked, covering her mouth and nose with her hands in response.

“Here, drink this,” Poppy removed the bucket and offered a drinking draught, which he would hopefully finally keep down.

The student took it gratefully, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and turned over, falling to sleep. She flickered her wand, emptying the bucket, and made her way over to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Lupin.

“I’ll see what Everard can tell me,” Madam Pomfrey muttered, hurrying to her office to converse with the portrait of a previous Headmaster.

“What’s happened, Professor?” Poppy asked quietly, wiping her hands on her apron, looking concerned.

He met her eyes and the distress look change to that of relief and concern. “Sirius Black,” he whispered. “He’s been in the castle.”

Poppy felt as though her heart had stopped whilst she took in what he had told her. “How?” she whispered in reply.

“We don’t know,” he said. “They’re searching the castle as we speak, and all the students have been taken to the Great Hall.”

“Merlin’s beard…” she sighed.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Poppy,” he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

“You too,” she replied, placing her hand on his.

Once Professor McGonagall arrived in the hospital wing, to confirm they had not located Sirius Black, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the Great Hall, to check on the students, leaving Poppy and Lupin in the hospital wing, to keep an eye on the students.

Dumbledore stopped by around eleven in the evening, checking everything was going ok and praising Poppy for remaining calm and focussed on her work at such a difficult time. Snape followed an hour or so later and then Madam Pomfrey returned around two in the morning.

Poppy stayed in the hospital wing throughout the night, nodding off around six, her head resting on Professor Lupins shoulder as they sat in the office together.

When breakfast started around eight, they both woke with a start and smiled at one another. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over the students in the hospital wing, which was now full of panic-stricken first and second years. Poppy and Lupin went to help, handing out calming draughts and talking to the younger students, explaining that they were perfectly safe and would come to no harm. It took them till lunchtime to empty the hospital wing of everyone but the student missing their nose, then McGonagall came to relieve them, allowing the three of them to get some food and rest.

In the Great Hall, Poppy joined Violet and Oliver, listening to the tale of what has transpired the previous night, which for some off reason involved a troll and a dragon.

She looked up at the top table and met Lupins’ eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her.


	6. Concerning Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy takes the day off to watch the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder, with many assuming he could shapeshift or had accesses to Polyjuice Potion, in which they assumed he turned into a student.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

Poppy had to ask Professor McGonagall on a few occasions to help her get into the tower when she returned from later hospital shifts, as he refused entry and challenged her to a duel.

“I’m sick and tired of that stupid old portrait,” Violet said angrily one evening in the common room. “He refused to let me in because I was ‘fraternizing with the enemy’. I was just giving Jason a kiss before he went back to his common room.”

“Ugh…” Oliver replied. He still hadn’t gotten over the fact Violet was now dating Jason Smith a Slytherin Prefect.

“Honestly, Oliver, grow up!” Violet snapped, already in a foul mood. She stormed off up the girl’s dormitories and refused to speak to Oliver to the following day.

Thankfully, Professor Lupin’s transformation had gone off without a hitch, though he was very weak. Poppy was now making arrangements to study the transformation first-hand in three weeks at the end of November. The plan was to use the cells in the dungeons, making sure Poppy was at least protected by iron bars encase anything went wrong. But as Quidditch season continued, she had little free time to plan and think about it.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer, only a few days after the Sirius Black incident. Every other day there was a different member of a team entering the hospital wing due to injury or the flu from spending so much time in the rain.

Tensions were at boiling point a few days before the match, when Slytherin pulled out because of Draco Malfoy’s ‘Hippogriff injury’. This resulted in a lot of arguments and even Madam Pomfrey had a shouting match with Professor Snape in the hospital wing when he told her to confirm Draco was not fit to play.

The reality was, Slytherin didn’t want to play in the heavy rain, especially not against Gryffindor. But Hufflepuff had at least stepped in, which meant Poppy had seen Cedric a few times during her shifts.

Oliver had spent Thursday and Friday complaining about Diggory and Flint, stating that it wasn’t fair, throwing his planning and work out of the window completely.

“Oliver, calm down!” said Fred Weasley as they sat having dinner the evening before the match.

“I’ll calm down when this match is over and done with!” he snapped, using his fork to move peas around his plate.

“Hey Poppy.”

She looked around, to find Cedric smiling at her. He then looked awkwardly at Oliver, Fred, and George, who were glaring at him.

“Hey, Cedric,” she replied, smiling. Not getting caught up in the Quidditch politics.

“Can I have a word?” he asked.

Poppy didn’t stick around, sensing the tension in the air, and followed him out of the hall. He probably could have timed approaching the Gryffindor table, maybe leaving it until after the match. Then again, if Hufflepuff won, he’d probably end up hexed, or worse.

“What’s up?” she asked, as they stood in the entrance hall.

“My offers still out there if you want to go to Hogsmeade again,” he grinned sheepishly.

Poppy felt her cheeks turn pink. Oddly, the first thing that crossed her mind was Professor Lupin and what he would think about it, which in turn made her stomach do an uncomfortable flip, as though going on a date with Cedric would make him upset.

He’s a teacher Poppy, she told herself. Pull yourself together. She put this down to spending a lot of time with the Professor and nothing more. A relationship or dating would cut into her time helping him mark work, but she was sure he would understand.

“If Hufflepuff wins,” she grinned. “Then sure.”

“No pressure then,” he chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.” He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the hall, looking a lot happier than before.

***

On the morning of the match, the winds had reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the castle, that extra torches and lanterns were lit. At breakfast that morning, the Slytherin team was looking smug, and none more so than Draco Malfoy.

“Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!” he sighed as he walked past the Gryffindor team with his cronies.

“Don’t!” Violet said in a warning voice, as Harry and Oliver looked as though they might jump over the table and kill him. “I don’t want to have to give any of you a detention.”

“It’s going to be a tough one,” said Oliver.

“Stop worrying, Oliver,” said Alicia soothingly. “We don’t mind a bit of rain.”

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Poppy joined Violet and the rest of the school running down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went.

“We should have stayed up at the school,” Violet moaned as they ascended the stairs to the upper parts of the stadium, sitting beside Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Violet muttered an incantation that kept the rain and winds off them, giving them a chance to remove their hoods and dry off a bit. When Neville Longbottom turned up, they scooted up a little, allowing the soaking wet and shivering third year to join them. Poppy knew him quite well by now, and although he was very shy, he was very pleasant, and she’d spent a lot of time talking to him in the hospital wing.

The wind was so strong that the Gryffindor team staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. The crowd was cheering madly, but it was whether the team could hear it was another matter as the fresh rolls of thunder echoed through the sky.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands. The players mounted their brooms, trying to steady them in the wind.

Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant -- they were off.

The players rose fast, the Gryffindor team already in possession of the Quaffle and making their way down the pitch towards the hoops. It was normally difficult enough watching Quidditch from the stands, as everyone looked like a red or yellow blur, but today was even more of a task, trying to locate the players in the heavy rain.

When a flash of lightning crossed the sky, Madam Hooch blew the whistle, allowing for a time-out. Both teams went back to the ground their boots sinking in the mud. Gryffindor was fifty-points up, but Poppy only knew that because of the commentary.

“How on earth are the teachers allowing this match to go ahead?” Hermione snapped, frowning at the distant teacher stand. “It’s completely unsafe and dangerous.”

“That’s Quidditch Hermione,” Ron replied, sighing. “You just don’t get it.”

There was another clap of thunder as the players took off into the sky again, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they resumed playing. Everyone in the stands was watching Harry Potter closely, waiting for him to find the snitch.

Oliver started waving over to Harry and pointing at the yellow blur of Cedric Diggory chasing something shimmering.

Harry threw himself flat on the broom handle and zoomed towards the snitch, whilst the crowd waited in silence.

“What is that…?” Violet muttered.

Something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Poppy had gone suddenly deaf.

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over the stands. A second-year nearby screamed and pointed at the field below, eyes followed.

At least a hundred Dementors crossed the field, their hidden faces pointing up at Harry, as they hurried toward him. The crowd screamed as Harry froze mid-air and started to have some kind of seizure on his broom. Poppy left Violet and the others and hurried down the stands, she arrived at the field just in time to see Dumbledore and McGonagall chasing off the dementors with their Patronus’s.

Cedric was stood over Harry, snitch in hand, looking completely panic-stricken. Harry had fallen at least a good hundred feet and was unconscious. Poppy hurried over with Professor Flitwick, wand in hand, she muttered a spell that warmed up Harry’s body and started to heal any broken bones and internal injuries which would do until they were in the hospital wing.

She didn’t realise that she was barking instructions at Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick out of habit, they did everything she said, helping her up to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, whilst she continued to use the spells she knew all too well to make sure Harry was in no serious danger.

Madam Pomfrey looked very pale as they arrived with Harry, Poppy continued to help her as they found and healed the injuries he had sustained from the fall. With the flick of Madam Pomfrey’s wand, Harry’s wet clothes were replaced by a hospital gown. He was warm and dry in the bed with a bandage soaked in a pain relief potion wrapped around his head, in which his skull had been cracked after the fall and repaired by Poppy.

Once Harry was stable, Poppy hurried to the office to dry herself and change into her hospital uniform. Her heart was still beating aggressively, but she knew Madam Pomfrey would need help after the Dementor’s invaded the pitch. Within twenty minutes a string of students arrived, some looking a little feint and others who were just coming around. The beds were full within a few minutes and Filch had arrived to clean up all the mud and water, looking completely furious. 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as Ron and Hermione arrived shortly after and Poppy joined them at Harry’s bedside after handing out the last of the Calming Draughts.

“Lucky you were there, Poppy,” said George, still looking a little shaken.

“Lucky the ground was so soft,” she replied, smiling weakly.

“I thought he was dead for sure,” Alicia added, still sobbing.

“At least he didn’t break his glasses,” Fred added, with a weak grin.

Hermione was completely beside herself as she sat on the chair by the bed, and Ron couldn’t utter a single word.

“Let me know if he comes around,” Poppy muttered, hurrying over to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall still looked furious. Apparently, Dumbledore was halfway to the Ministry for Magic, intending to lecture Minister Fudge about the dangers of having the Dementors on the grounds.

“Sorry for shouting orders at you Professor,” Poppy said awkwardly.

Her face relaxed and was replaced with a faint smile. “I’d expect nothing less from someone who works with Madam Pomfrey,” she replied. “Mr. Potter survived that fall because of you Miss Ellwood. You and your quick thinking and actions.”

“I… just did what you would have done,” Poppy said to Madam Pomfrey, unsure what to say.

“And you’ve done me proud,” she beamed, squeezing Poppy’s arm with her hand.

“Thank you,” Poppy blushed a little.

“We’ll let your Grandma know what you’ve done,” McGonagall added. “I’m sure she’ll be extremely proud. You’ll make a great Healer when you leave Hogwarts Miss Ellwood.”

“LONGBOTTOM!” Madam Pomfrey snapped at Neville how was trying to sit up in the bed.

He turned a furious shade of red and laid down again, petrified to move.

Poppy stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day as a vast number of students flitted in and out, some in need of calming draughts and others just to visit their friends. Ron and Hermione stayed the longest, and neither Poppy nor Madam Pomfrey minded too much as Hermione was still beside herself with worry and Ron was still working out how to string a sentence together when he spoke to Harry.

Harry was finally awake, but miserable. He found out they had lost the match because of the accident, not like anyone blamed him, in fact, Cedric had asked for a rematch, so it was only fair. Which Oliver turned down. What made matters worse was the destruction of Harry’s Nimbus 2000, as it was carried by the wind and into the Whomping Willow.

Later in the night, Poppy stuck around for a little longer, allowing Madam Pomfrey to have a break.

"Busy day?" Lupin stood in the doorway of Madam Pomfrey's office, with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Poppy smiled at him as she looked up from her paperwork. "I can't say I was expecting Dementors to attack during a Quidditch Match."

"How's Harry doing?"

"Cracked skull, but he’s fine now," she replied, as though a cracked skull was a normal occurrence. "He's just going to have a nasty headache for a couple of days, he'll be back in lessons by Tuesday. His broomstick on the other hand." She sighed. "He's really upset about it. It flew into the Whomping Willow, as you can imagine that went... Well..."

Lupin looked a little upset. "He's alive and well, that's all that matters."

"Try telling Oliver that," she smirked. "He spent a good solid hour in the showers, wearing his Quidditch robes and sobbing about losing. Fred and George managed to pry him away after the water turned cold."

"He sounds a lot like one of my old friends," Lupin replied. "Quidditch always came before anything else. I can't say I've ever been a fan and by the sounds of it, neither are you?"

"I hate it with an undying passion," she replied. "I don't mean to sound like a spoilsport, but there are so many unnecessary risks."

They spoke for what felt like a good hour or so before Madam Pomfrey relieved her at midnight. She informed the matron of any changes and the potions she had given the three Quidditch players before they drifted off. Professor Lupin offered to walk her back to her common room, but she chuckled and explained she was going to the kitchen.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," she said. "I didn’t really get a chance too."

"And how are you still on your feet?" he asked.

"Sixteen... Cups of tea sir." He laughed.

"At least let me join you in the kitchen, I'd rather you not wander alone since the Sirius Black incident."

She thought it wise not to argue, as they both made their way down the vast array of stairs and down to the basement. Down a long corridor, they found a large painting of fruit. Lupin tickled the pear, it giggled and opened open. It is a huge, high-ceilinged room, with a stone-flagged floor, pots and pans on the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace. There were four long tables to match the ones in the hall above and a few flickering torches.

Missy the House-Elf and a few others were still working away, once she spotted Poppy and Lupin she beamed again and skipped over, asking if she could get them anything.

"Just a tea for me," said Lupin.

"Could I have a tea and a Sandwich please," Poppy began. "And maybe a bit of chocolate cake it's any is left?" she added in a whisper.

She sat with Lupin at one of the tables, removing her apron and unfastening the top few buttons of her dress to give her neck a break from the fabric. Poppy's food and their drinks were swiftly brought over, then the House-Elves went back to cleaning.

"I don't want to know how many times you've snuck down here do I?"

"I'm friends with Fred and George Weasley..."

"Say no more," Lupin laughed. "I've heard stories."

"How about the one where they blew up six toilets?"

Lupin gave her a puzzled looked.

"Probably best you don't ask," she replied grinning. "They keep school interesting to say the least, as long as you don't find yourself on the other end of one of their pranks."

"They're a lot like a couple of my old friends," Lupin smiled fondly. "Though I think the Weasley twins would give them a run for their money."

"Professor Lupin, are you trying to say you were friends with trouble causers?" Poppy pretended to act shocked.

"As a Professor," he stated. "I deny any involvement."

They drank their tea and Poppy finished up her food, it was almost one in the morning by the time they made their way towards Gryffindor Tower, still talking quietly as they ascended the vast number of changing stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning, Poppy," He said as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Poppy felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach, hearing Lupin call her by a first name. Pull yourself together, she told herself.

"Goodnight, Professor."


	7. The Werewolf and the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy joins Professor Lupin to witness the Werewolf transformation first hand, and Cedric fakes an illness to get close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited a little more when I'm not ill <3

The mood was low in the Gryffindor common room for the following couple of weeks. Everyone was still upset about losing the Quidditch game, none more so than Harry Potter, who blamed himself for losing the game. He spent a good few days in the hospital wing after this fall, sulking in his bed. Hermione had finally calmed down the following morning after Madam Pomfrey forced her into taking a calming draught.

November went a lot quicker than expected, Poppy had spent the week leading up to Lupin’s transformation helping him get one of the cells more comfortable and moving an armchair down into the corridors of the dungeon, so she had something to sit on whilst she observed him and took notes.

Once Lupin had transformed back into his normal self, she was going to take the last phial of blood and hopefully have the outcome she was hoping for. It’s taken two months to get the answers she needed after Peeves destroyed a few of the samples and found himself banned from the hospital wing indefinitely.

The day before the transformation, Poppy bumped into Cedric again, who just happened to have the flu. He was sat on the bed whilst Poppy put a thermometer in his mouth, smirking at him.

“You seem perfectly healthy, Diggory,” she said, looking at the number on the thermometer and placing her cold hand on his forehead. “I don’t think you’re actually ill. Just a little dramatic maybe.”

“I’m actually here to ask you on that date. I thought faking the flu was a good way to get you alone,” he said slyly.

“Of course,” Poppy chuckled, her cheeks turning pink. “Not screams romantic like the hospital wing and the flu.”

“Well… I’m still trying to avoid the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the moment, they seem…”

“Don’t,” Poppy chuckled.

“So, you see, I had to think of some way to ask you without the constant glares,” he shrugged, still pulling his sly smile. “Plus, you said if Hufflepuff won…”

“I did, didn’t I…” she smirked. “I’ve got plans this weekend, but there’s another Hogsmeade trip on the weekend before the holidays, if you want to go?”

“Perfect,” he replied, shooting to his feet. “I should probably get to class, you know.”

Poppy glanced at the clock at the top of the hospital wing. It was far into what would have been his fourth less of the day. She shook her head at him, though admiring the fact he’d skipped some of his lesson just to see her. They walked to the oaks doors together and Cedric gave her another kiss on the cheek and hurried along before Madam Pomfrey caught him.

The same annoying thought about Professor Lupin crossed her mind again and that same sense of guilt weighed heavy on her heart. What on earth was going on? She wondered to herself. You’re losing it Poppy; you’re completely losing it.

Once she reached the end of her shift, she was asked to join Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey in the office. Both of them looked a little unsure when she sat down, but she knew what was coming, she’d heard this more than enough times over the past couple of weeks.

“Now tomorrow night…” McGonagall began. “… Are you one hundred percent certain?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” she replied, trying not to sound sarcastic. “Plans have been made and we’ve gone through everything enough times. I’m going to be going into studying Lycanthropy after Hogwarts and I think this will give me an understanding.”

“But if you feel like you’re in any danger…” Madam Pomfrey added.

“Then I know exactly what to do,” Poppy added. “I’ve worked with Professor Lupin for months. There are no issues with the Wolfsbane potion, and this is part of the research I really need for Monday’s potions lesson. Plus seeing the change first-hand is extremely difficult at the best of times, Professor Lupin is doing me a massive favour, I might never get another opportunity.”

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall looked at one another, neither of them overly fond of the idea, but understanding they weren’t going to change Poppy’s mind.

Once she had managed to escape the hospital wing and make her way down to the Great Hall for dinner, she caught Lupin’s eye again as he spoke to Professor Flitwick and felt the infuriating butterflies in her stomach and that sudden twang of guilt.

“Oliver said you’re not joining for Hogsmeade again…” Violet said, looking a little cross with Poppy.

“Weasel!” Poppy shot at Oliver, who looked down and carried on eating. “You know this year has been busier than expected in the hospital wing, you can blame the crappy weather and the Dementors for it. I’m definitely going on the weekend before Christmas,” she added, then pulled a face. “But I am going with Diggory.”

“WHAT?!”

The hall fell silent and everyone looked over to Violet, who was grinning so much it almost looked painful, and Oliver who looked furious.

“Shut up…” Poppy whispered; her cheeks flushed pink.

“What are you all looking at?” Violet snapped loudly at everyone in the hall, and they all went back to talking and eating. “When were you planning on telling me?” she added in a whisper.

“When we were in the quiet of the common room… But… never mind…” Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed as she spooned some tomato soup into a bowl and collected a couple of rolls of bread. “He only asked a couple of hours ago.”

“Why the hell are you going out with pretty boy Diggory again?” Oliver snapped.

“Oh, lay off Oliver!” Violet snapped in response. “You lost the Quidditch game, get over it. Diggory asked for a rematch, but you were too stubborn to say yes.”

“She said she didn’t like Diggory…” Oliver retorted. “I’m just asking why all of a sudden she’s going on a date with him.”

“We’re still friends Oliver,” Poppy adding, feeling just as annoyed at Violet. “It’s none of your business if I go around snogging other boys. I don’t bring it up when you get around half of the Hufflepuff girls.”

“That’s not the point,” Oliver got to his feet. “I don’t want one of my best friends dating another Quidditch player… and one from another team.”

“Grow up Oliver!” Poppy said finally as he stormed out the hall.

“I don’t get men,” Violet sighed. “He was just as grumpy about Jason. Whatever… So… Diggory?” A sly smirk appeared on Violet's face, as she moved closer to Poppy. “Do you still like him? In that way?”

Poppy shrugged, as she took a bite of the bread. “I don’t know… I guess,” she replied, still thinking about Professor Lupin and feeling guilty. “He’s a good-looking guy, but… He’s… well… Pretty boy Diggory, you know how many girls want to date him and I don’t know if I can be bothered to deal with the glaring and backlash.”

“Hey, you could always snog him and decide from there,” Violet shrugged. “He could end up being the best kiss of your life. You might fall head over heels for him.”

“You’re really not helping,” Poppy chuckled.

Once they were finished with dinner, Violet had to meet up with Percy Weasley for evening Prefect duties, in which she acted as though the world was practically ending. It didn’t make it much better when Percy snapped at her for being two minutes late and then deducted five points from Gryffindor.

Poppy thought it wise to head back to Gryffindor tower and take advantage of a peaceful dormitory.

***

It was an odd Saturday for Poppy. She woke up feeling nauseous, her dreams once again plagued with the images of a man becoming a wolf, and as she laid in bed, she questioned if this was really such a great idea.

Violet stayed at the school but vanished into some dark corner with Jason and Oliver was glaring at Poppy from the corner of the common room as she passed through. She had no time for this, there were too many other thoughts swimming around in her mind. Those same images from her dreams mixing in with the horrid thoughts and making her feel about a hundred times worse.

Poppy smiled weakly at Professor Snape as she collected the Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin. He made a passing comment about dogs, before slamming his classroom door behind her. As well as being worried, she was also annoyed, with Oliver, with Snape, and with herself as she rapped on Professor Lupin’s door a little harder than she intended.

“Come in,” a voice called.

She entered the room and felt a sudden calm wash over her as she met his caring brown eyes.

“Morning Poppy,” he smiled at her, as he got to his feet. “Tea?”

“Please,” she sighed, placing the smoking goblet onto his desk and taking a seat.

Within a few minutes, Professor Lupin had drunk the Wolfsbane and they were both sitting having tea and biscuits, whilst they discussed their plans for the evening.

“Madam Pomfrey has already taken me through everything, more than enough times,” said Poppy. “If I feel as though I’m in any danger, I leave. If the Wolfsbane potion hasn’t worked, I leave and inform a teacher. But everything will be perfectly fine Professor Lupin.”

Lupin looked hesitant, part of him seemed to be regretting his decision to allowing Poppy to join him and witness him becoming a werewolf.

“If you don’t want me there, you only have to say,” she said gently.

“No, no, it’s not that,” he said hurriedly. “It’s silly really…”

Poppy raised her brow. “Are you worried it might change my opinion of you?” she asked.

Lupin froze and met her eyes again, nodding slowly. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Professor…” Poppy gave him a caring look. “… nothing is going to be worse than the stuff I have witnessed in that hospital wing over the past three months… trust me…”

He scoffed and didn’t argue anymore.

At six in the evening, around an hour before the full moon was due to rise in the sky, Poppy bid her friends good night, telling them she’d be working until the early morning in the hospital wing.

Oliver was still cross with her and Violet and Violet was just as annoyed with Oliver, which made for an awkward dinner in the Great Hall, with Fred and George trying to ease the tension with jokes.

Poppy met Professor Lupin outside of his office. He was wearing his long set of wizard’s robes, which could easily be removed before the transformation, so he didn’t destroy any of his clothes.

As she approached him, he looked her up and down, giving her a slightly confused look.

She raised her arm, showing off a small felt bag, that was tied around her wrist. “Extension charm,” she smiled, feeling suddenly nervous. “It’d look a little odd if I was going down to the dungeon with a book, a blanket, and snacks.”

“I… wouldn’t have thought of that,” he chuckled as they set off down a few of the quieter routes of the castle, trying to avoid students and prefects.

“I got the idea from a sixth year who was sneaking fire whiskey back up to the castle,” she said. “Twenty-six bottles of it…”

“What in Merlin’s name was he going to do with Twenty-Six bottles of fire-whiskey?” He asked.

Poppy rolled her eyes. “I refuse to believe that you don’t know,” she said. “I’m aware there have been common room parties since… what… the 1920’s Professor?”

“I… erm… can’t say I’ve even been to one during my time at school,” he scratched the back of his head.

“Of course,” she retorted, still smiling.

Lupin didn’t say a word but tried to hide his grin from Poppy.

The dungeons in the southern part of the castle were a lot cleaner and brighter than they had been the week prior. Poppy, Madam Pomfrey, and Filch had spent the week cleaning the long corridor and a couple of the cells. One for Lupin and another, which contained a large number of dead rats.

The room they had cleaned out for Lupin’s transformation, now contained an armchair, a cot, and a lot of blankets and pillows in one corner. The fire was also lit, warming the small box room. There was a simple narrow window, which looked over the ground and a few rugs covering the hard stone floor.

A pink armchair and side table waited outside in the corridor for Poppy, which blue fire was bobbing up and down in a jar on the table, warming the area.

Lupin went into the cell, taking in his surroundings, pacing a few times to get adjusted to the layout, before sitting on the cot and looking over to Poppy who was removing items from her bag and placing them on her armchair and table. When she entered the cell, she threw him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and sat on the edge of his armchair, watching him eat it as though he hadn’t been fed in weeks.

She constantly glanced between the distant setting sun and Lupin, half expecting him to turn into a werewolf in the blink of an eye.

“It’s meant to calm us down, you know,” he said, breaking the silence and throwing aside the chocolate bar wrapper. “Having someone nearby once we’ve turned… Or so I’ve been told.”

“Well, if you don’t murder me tonight, I am more than happy to keep you company during transformations.”

Lupin smiled. “I can imagine it’d be quite a daunting task.”

“I think we have different definitions of daunting, sir,” she grinned.

“Remus,” he replied. “I’d rather you call me by my name if you’re going to be stuck with me all night.”

Poppy smiled and blushed as she nodded. “It could always be worse,” she stated. “I can think of at least fifty people I would hate to be stuck with for a full evening.”

“Only fifty?” he chuckled.

Remus looked out of the small narrow window. The grounds were very dark now, the only light came from the hue of the sun upon the horizon.

“Best you wait outside now,” Remus said to her, looking a little pale and uneasy, but he forced a smile to comfort her, though it did very little.

Poppy didn’t argue, she closed the cell door and locked it with a flick of her wand, muttering the silencing charms around the cell and waiting, with her heart pounding so hard that it hurt. She forced herself to sit on the armchair as she watched him pace back and forth around the cell, like a zoo animal with too much pent-up energy and no room to use it.

“Don’t worry,” he said as calmly as he could, catching Poppy’s eye.

“It’s not me I’m worried about Professor,” she muttered. “I just wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

“It’s not all bad,” he forced a chuckle. “I have great hearing and sense of smell.”

She tried to force a smile in return, but she found it almost impossible to move her lips. Time ticked on. The hue on the horizon had vanished and the torches in the dungeon sprang to life. Remus kept glancing out of the window, waiting for the moon to make an appearance.

A cloud shifted and Poppy clenched her teeth as a beam of moonlight entered the cell. She could see him stop in his tracks. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

There was a terrible snarling noise. Remus's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. She watched the flesh rip from his body, bones breaking and repairing themselves almost instantaneously. If he could call out in pain, she knew that he would, but the wolf prevented that.

Poppy was unaware that there were tears running down her cheeks as she watched him. Remus had told her to stay away from the cell until the transformation was complete, but she moved over to the iron bars, holding them tightly as the last of the bones broke, and the ripped flesh fell to the ground.

The wolf was hunch over in the corner, breathing heavily, shaking to ease the pain.

“Professor…?” Poppy muttered, holding the iron bars of the cell so tightly her knuckles were white and the muscles in her arms were aching. “Remus…”

The wolf’s ears flickered, recognizing the name. It turns its head slightly and tried to turn its body, but it was still so weak, it stumbled onto its front paws, colliding with the stone floor, trying to balance itself.

Poppy acted on instinct, throwing aside the fact there was a beast over twice her size in the cell, she unlocked the door and entered, hurrying over to help him. She knelt beside him, taking in his new appearance as she gently placed her hand on a large, muscular, and hairy shoulder. She felt him instantly relax, allowing his body to adjust to his new form.

Still breathing heavily, he adjusted his legs and paws, stretching and pacing around the cell as Poppy got to her feet and watched. He wiggled his snout, showing off some very large teeth.

Once he calmed himself and stopped pacing, his brown eyes met Poppy’s, and his ears perked up.

“I really hope that potions working,” Poppy said, with an awkward smile.

Remus nodded his head and collected the robes from the floor, that had unclasped and fallen from his body. He pulled them along to the corner of the room with his teeth and curled up in the assortment of pillows and blankets.

Poppy gave him another smile. “I’ll be just outside,” she said, giving him some space and privacy, sitting on the armchair outside of the cell and starting to write a few notes.

Remus moved just enough, so he could see Poppy and she could see him. She found herself watching him throughout the night, glancing up from the horror novel she’d brought with her and meeting his eyes, time and time again. He was just as restless as she was, maybe panicked that something might happen.

“I could read you some of this,” she said, holding up the cover of a book, which contained the drawing of a hand clutching a bloody heart. “Though it is about cannibals and murder…”

Remus raised his head and his ears perked up again, he cocked his head to one side.

“Hey, it’s better than some Muggle romance book,” she stated, flipping the book to the blurb. “On a farm not too far from a gas station, Farmer Peterson has some dark hidden secrets, and those who find themselves in his presence, are never seen again. Contains references to Blood, Gore, Violence, and Sex… I am not reading you this…”

Remus snorted through his long snout, which she was sure was a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I came with a backup,” she opened the small bag and pulled out another novel, flipping it over and scanning the blurb. “…References to… Merlin no… How about…” she pulled out the final book, an old book her Grandma had given to her as a child. “I haven’t read this in years, The Tales of Beedle and the Bard?”

The wolf made a movement that seemed like a cross between a nod and a shrug.

“Alright,” Poppy got comfortable on the chair and pulled the blanket over her a little more. “The Wizard and the Hopping Pot…”

Poppy was woken abruptly by a man calling out in agony. She hurried over into the cell to find a shaking Remus, already wearing his robes and sat against the wall, trying to hold himself up. Poppy gave him a sympathetic look as she sat down beside him as he steadied is breathing.

"And here I was thinking you'd just overdramatized it all," she muttered.

He chuckled weakly, trying to steady his breathing as he used Poppy and the wall to hold himself up.

"Sorry to disappoint," he mumbled weakly.

It took a while for Remus to regain enough strength to get to his feet. He was still shaking under his own weight as Poppy helped him to the fireplace, allowing them to travel to his office.

The force of the Floo travel had taken what energy he had left and once he was tucked up in bed and had a sleeping draught, he gave Poppy a final weak smile and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"It was awful," she said, as she sat with Madam Pomfrey in her office a few minutes later.

The matron had made her a strong cup of tea and brought some toast and jam up from the hall.

She gave Poppy a pained looked. "But at least he didn't have to go through this change alone. That'll have eased his mind a little."

"I still wish there was more we could do," she sighed.

When Poppy finally returned to her dormitory, she could only see the transformation every time she closed her eyes. She should have had a sleeping draught, but she couldn't bring herself to ignore what she had witnessed.

When she finally nodded off, her dreams kept repeating what she had seen during the previous night. The transformation, the agony... Then... A sudden sense of calm as she and Remus sat together once he had turned back into his human self.

They looked into one another eyes, and more than anything Poppy wanted to lean in and feel his lips on hers...

"Oops sorry." Poppy's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, finding Violet entering the dormitory, accidentally slamming the door a little harshly.

"It's alright..." she muttered, voice still hoarse. Once she laid back down the only thing she could think about what almost kissing Remus Lupin in her dream. Her stomach did a flip and her skin tingled. What on earth is wrong with me? She asked herself.


	8. A More Potent Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes on her date and takes a trip to the Shrieking Shack.

Poppy had started to realise something as the month of December went on. First, it was colder, snowier, and icier this year, due to the presence of Dementors. And second, Professor Snape really wasn’t as unpleasant as he once was, when they had first started doing additional potions lessons are the start of September. If anything, he seemed to almost enjoy the lessons and spent a lot of his evenings changing and perfecting a pain-relieving potion for Werewolves based on her notes and research.

There was the odd remark here and there when he was in a foul mood, but she could actually hold a conversation with him now, as long as it was about potions and about further research in the area. He wasn’t overly fond when he brought up Professor Lupin, but she had found out from Madam Pomfrey, that they had gone to school together and didn’t get along all that well.

On the evening of the last Friday, before term ended, she and Professor Snape were checking and rechecking both the potions and the notes, hopefully, intended to let Professor Lupin take them if he agreed. What they had found is, it was almost impossible to make a pain relief potion that could simply be taken on the day of a transformation, as the change in Professor Lupin’s blood was almost daily. The moment he has transformed back into his human self, his body would once again start changing in preparation for the next full moon, but he himself would only realise a few days prior when the changes were more prominent.

So, Professor Snape had to alter a pain relief potion based on the bodily changes. This meant, for the patient to be completely pain-free the different potions would have to be taken every single day of the month. Snape was also sure a week or two weeks’ worth but would also reduce the pain.

"My main issue with this would be, relying on any individual to take a potion every single day," said Snape. "And the cost alone... This is a full month's worth of pain relief potions, each one slightly altered based on your research. If they missed a day or took the wrong one… it would render it useless."

"But we don't have to rely on the individual taking the full months’ worth of potions. A weeks’ worth would reduce the pain a considerable amount... In theory,” she replied. “But… It might not work. Lycanthropy isn’t an easy thing to study.”

“I am confident in my own potion brewing techniques and your research,” Snape replied. “Madam Pomfrey has all assured me that the potion should work if taken correctly.”

“I…” Poppy nodded and decided not to argue, starting to doubt herself.

But Professor Snape was sure, as was Madam Pomfrey.

“Right,” she said. “I’ll see if Professor Lupin agrees to take a weeks’ worth. Then, hopefully, we can go from there.”

Professor Snape placed all the labeled potions in a wooden box, keeping them in the correct order and handing to box to Poppy.

“I’ve been informed you intended to stay over Christmas as well Miss Ellwood?” He added as she started to leave.

“Yes, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey needs the help and I need to keep up with schoolwork,” she replied.

“Then we can resume our lessons through the holidays,” he stated. “There are some potions I may need assistance with, and you have proven yourself to be adequate, at potion-making.”

Poppy was sure that was some kind of compliment. “Yes, sir,” she replied with a faint smile, before departing to Gryffindor tower.

Once she reached her dormitory, she just had enough time to place the box under her bed before Violet emerged from the bathroom, looking thoroughly disappointed.

“What have I done now…?” Poppy moaned.

“You’re going on a date with Cedric ‘Bloody’ Diggory tomorrow and you’ve not planned anything… Like, what are you even going to wear Poppy?”

“Clothes,” Poppy sighed.

Violet looked, if anything, furious.

“I’ve had a long day,” Poppy sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes. “I just want to relax. If you want to, you can go through my clothes, chose what you think I should wear. You can even do my hair and makeup in the morning… Just, for the love of Merlin… Let me sleep.”

“No need to be snappy, Pop,” Violet retorted, closing the bathroom door behind her and running the shower.

Poppy clenched her jaw, half debating if she should say something. Oliver was still being a stroppy little boy about the date and Violet had talked only about Cedric for the past few weeks, every time Poppy was around, which after a long day, she was sick of hearing about how handsome she thought Cedric was. When Poppy snapped at Violet about Cedric a few days back, Violet had said she had a boyfriend and was only pointing out how lucky Poppy was.

The next morning, luckily for Poppy, Violet had already disappeared, she assumed with Jason Smith. Oliver was going to Hogsmeade with Alicia, from what she had heard, and Poppy was kind of feeling annoyed and disappointed with the pair of them. Oliver for being annoyed over some petty little game and Violet for constantly being on her back about Cedric.

She tried to force the thought to the back of her mind, she was going on a date with Cedric and there was no point in being miserable all day. He didn’t deserve it. She dressed in jeans and a jumper and left her hair down for once. She added some makeup, but not too much, and threw on her Gryffindor scarf and gloves and her new coat her grandma had sent the week before.

As she collected the wood box full of potions from under her bed and set off for the third floor, she felt excited to be seeing Remus. Now that she and Professor Snape had hopefully created something that could help him. When she knocked on the door and entered, she met Harry Potter’s green eyes, and he gave her a weak smile.

“Hello Harry,” she said. “I can come back later Professor Lupin.”

“No,” Harry replied. “It’s alright, I’m just going.” He got to his feet and gave another weak smile to Professor Lupin and left.

Poppy watched him go. “Two seconds,” she placed the box on Lupin’s desk and went after Harry. “Hey… Harry.”

Harry stopped at the classroom door and looked at her.

“You know… if you want to talk about anything. I’m always around. It’s better than dealing with Madam Pomfrey, she’d have you bedridden for about three weeks,” she said gently.

Harry gave her a genuine smile. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you, after Quidditch.”

Poppy held her hand up. “Don’t worry about it. But seriously, the offer stands. I know you get a lot of… well… shit… from the Slytherin lot. Take it from someone who’s related to them, they’re all assholes…”

“Language, Miss Ellwood,” she heard Lupin call from his office.

She and Harry laughed.

“Thanks, Poppy,” he smiled and waved to her as he left the classroom.

When Poppy joined Remus in his office, he had a smug grin on his face and his arms crossed.

“Language…” Poppy muttered, rolling her eyes and smirking.

“I should probably give you a detention,” Remus replied. “Swearing in front of younger students is against the rules.”

“You can try,” she replied. “But Madam Pomfrey would probably have your head.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he said.

Poppy paused for a moment, looking into Remus’ brown eyes and feeling those annoying butterflies again. Remus looked between the wooden box on his desk and back to Poppy, making her remember why she was there.

“Oh, this!” she said, blushing a little. “Well, I have some good news. Maybe.”

Remus raised his brow.

“I think, we’ve managed to make a pain relief… potion… for Lycanthropy,” she said slowly, trying to word it. “I was hoping you’d be willing to… test it out.”

Remus looked a little taken aback.

“Are you sure it’ll work?”

"... In theory..." she looked awkward.

"You're really giving me that vote of confidence, Poppy," he chuckled.

"Professor Snape has assured me... That is... not a line you want to hear is it..." Poppy pulled an awkward face.

Remus scoffed. "I'll agree, as long as it won't affect the Wolfsbane potion in any way. When would you like me to start taking it?"

Poppy unlocked the box and opened it. He looked down at all twenty-eight phials, and if anything looked extremely confused.

"But you only need you to take it from..." she picked up one of the middle phials. "... From here until the end of the month. It'll at least help me find out if it works. The theory is one thing, this is... Well... Something else."

"I'm assuming that means you're remaining here for Christmas?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Granny understands," Poppy shrugged. "Though I wouldn't be completely surprised if she showed up on Christmas day and dragged me from the hall..."

"It'd make for some interesting entertainment," he retorted.

"Especially when I tell her the only reason, I remained behind was because of you," she stated. "You wouldn't like Miriam Ellwood with a grudge. She puts Lucius Malfoy to shame."

Remus smiled; his cheeks flushed a little pink.

Poppy felt those same annoying butterflies in her stomach, realising what she had just said about remaining behind just for him. "I better go..." she added quickly, glancing at the clock. "I'm going to be late."

"Hospital shift again?"

"I wish," she sighed, feeling that twang of guilt again. "Boys this time. Or at least a boy."

Remus raised his brow but appeared quite expressionless.

"I lost a bet, now I owe him a trip to Hogsmeade," she shrugged.

"So, a date?" Remus rolled his eyes, but his sudden smile seemed quite forced.

"I don't know," Poppy shrugged. "I don't know if I even like him in that way, I haven't really put any thought into it."

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," Remus added.

"I kind of just thought..." Poppy shook her head. "... Never mind. I'll see you later Professor." She left in a hurry.

Poppy walked down to the entrance hall, greeting a few others that we’re heading to Hogsmeade as she waited for Cedric. Part of her was wondering what was going to happen on the date, the other part, still feeling guilty about Remus. She had no idea why she was sorry worried about upsetting him. Then she thought back to that forced smile when she said she was going on a date.

“Hey, Poppy,” said Cedric, smirking.

Poppy looked around and smiled. “Diggory,” she said, returning the smirk.

They looked at each other for a moment before Cedric held out his arm, allowing her to take it as they started to walk towards Flitch to be sighed out. Poppy felt somewhat relieved being out in the fresh air, realising she had hardly left the castle since September.

It was a snowy and cloudy day. The ground was crunching beneath their feet, and their breath was freezing almost instantly, but the students just ahead seemed ecstatic to be outside of school, as they threw snow at one another. It was a nice distraction for Poppy. To take her mind off Remus.

“You’re not going to start lecturing me about Quidditch this time, are you?” Cedric asked.

Poppy smiled and moaned. “I honestly think I should after the past two months I’ve had in the hospital wing. Have you considered a sport that’s… on the ground?”

“Like competitive reading or something?” he replied, still smirking.

“There’s an idea,” she chuckled. “Just tell McGonagall to ban Quidditch and I can stick to healing papercuts.”

They both laughed.

“I can’t imagine it’d be anywhere near as fun,” said Cedric.

“The fact you deem broken bones and head trauma as fun, should probably worry me a little… right?”

“Aren’t you the same person that enjoys dealing with broken bones and head trauma...?” he retorted.

“You’ve got a point.”

They both laughed again.

The subject of Quidditch and the hospital wing carried them the rest of the way down the drive and through the gates. Poppy was quite happy just to listen about Cedric’s favourite sport, and he was trying not to look completely repulsed at the things she was describing.

“I was thinking Madam Puddifoot’s,” Cedric said as they entered Hogsmeade. The Highstreet was busier than normal, with Witches and Wizards dotted outside of the shops, doing their Christmas shopping. “You have been there before, right?”

Poppy shook her head and he pulled her in the direction of the pink shop at the far end of the street.

Posters had been stuck up in a few windows of Sirius Black. He’s maniacal face glaring at them as they went.

“Here it is,” said Cedric.

He led her inside of the small pink tea shop. It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills and bows. She followed him through the circular tables, which there were sat a few familiar faces.

They sat down on the last remaining table, which was in the far corner by the till. Poppy glanced at the table by the window to find fourth year Cho Chang glaring at her with her friend Marietta. Is this what it was going to back like going anywhere with Cedric? She wondered as she looked back to his grey eyes and smiled.

“What can I get you m’dears?” said Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, looking over the till at the pair of them.

“A coffee and a tea, please,” said Cedric.

Once their drinks had arrived and Cho Chang had burnt a hole in the side of Poppy’s face from glaring, Cedric cleared his voice.

“So, what does the famous Healer Poppy Ellwood do when she’s taking care of most of the school then?”

“Oh, you think I have free time at the moment,” she chuckled.

“Might explain why it’s hard to ask you on a date,” he replied grinning. “Am I going to have a fake an illness every time I want to talk to you?”

Poppy scoffed. “I’d love to see Madam Pomfrey’s face when she finds out you’ve been faking it the entire time.”

“Think I’d be in trouble?”

“I think you’d be scrubbing bedpans for a month,” she replied.

They got along really well, just as they did the previous year, which probably made Poppy feel bad enough that she still wasn’t sure if there was anything there. Maybe it was just Violet and Oliver being on her back about him, or because she was a little overworked, but she couldn’t shake the fact that she and Cedric seemed better suited as friends.

Maybe if you snog him? She thought to herself, as Violet had previously mentioned. But then she didn’t want him to think she was leading him on. She glanced across to Cho Chang again who was talking to Marietta, then laughing in Poppy’s direction. The teenage drama wasn’t something she was overly fond of.

“Can I help you Miss, Chang?” Poppy asked her.

Cho and Marietta went silent and their faces dropped as Cedric looked over at the pair of them, smirking. Cho shot Poppy another nasty look, then got up from the table and left the shop with Marietta.

“Brutal,” Cedric laughed.

“I’m not really made to deal with the teenage drama anymore,” she laughed, taking a sip of her tea. “Cho’s had it out for me since last year when we went on our date. It must be horrid being the school heartthrob.”

Poppy gave him a fake smitten look and dramatically fanned herself with her hand.

“Oh, come on,” Cedric smiled and blushed.

“Don’t act all oblivious Mr. Diggory,” she replied. “Half the population of Hogwarts would probably kill for a date with you. Violet’s been after you since the fourth year and I’m one hundred percent sure Cho wants my head on a spike.”

“I can’t say I ever pay much attention, to be honest with you,” he shrugged. “I’ve only really ever had a crush on you.”

Oh no, she thought, her face dropped again. You need to say something Poppy, she told herself. She looked around the emptying coffee shop and decided it was best to say something before she ended up being a complete cow.

“Cedric…” she paused. “… I think you’re amazing…”

“I feel like there a butt coming?”

“But… I don’t know… last year more than anything I wanted to be with you… Now… there’s not really that spark anymore,” she blushed again and felt horrible.

“Poppy, you know that is ok, don’t you?” he replied gently, as he smiled. “I’m not going to force you into something you’re not comfortable with. We get along as friends, and I’d rather stay friends if you don’t want anything more.”

“I feel really guilty though,” Poppy sighed. “You asked me out and we came here and…”

“We’re having a good time,” he said. “I’m quite content just having a coffee and laughing about stupid things that go on at school.”

“Merlin’s beard, has anyone ever told you, you’re amazing?”

“You, about two minutes ago.”

They both laughed.

It felt like a massive weight off her shoulders as they kept talking about everything they could think of. After they had their drinks, they went around the Highstreet. If anything, Poppy really enjoyed their time together, now there was none of that pressure she was forcing onto herself.

At one in the afternoon, Poppy left Cedric in the Three Broomsticks with a few of his Hufflepuff friends, as she needed to finished Christmas shopping. When she entered Honeydukes, she found the shop emptier than it had been when she passed by with Cedric. She wandered through the few aisles and to the chocolate section at the back. She heard someone clear their throat and she turned around, meeting a pair of familiar brown eyes. The butterflies returned.

“I probably should have mentioned that you should be taking it easy today after drinking that potion,” said Poppy, crossing her arms as she watched Remus scan through the shelves of chocolate. “If you drop dead, I’m not getting the blame for this.”

“I thought you said it would be fine,” he replied with a chuckle.

“In theory,” she retorted, smirking. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Am I not allowed to leave the school on weekends?”

“I… Ok, you’ve got a point,” she replied. “I’m just not used to see you outside of the school.”

“I could say the same about you,” he said. “Should I ask how your morning went?” he added.

“I spent the majority of it being glared at by a fourth-year girl,” she stated. “And the rest concluding that Cedric and I were better off as friends. Not what I’d call a successful date.”

Remus glanced at her; his smile seemed genuine compared to the one only a few hours earlier. “Well, I’ll be walking up to the Shrieking Shack after this, if you care to join me? Or are you afraid the ghosts might chase us away?”

“I will hex you,” she retorted. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Should I take that as a yes?” he chuckled.

“Give me a minute, then sure.”

Poppy approached the counter and spoke to the owner of Honeydukes arranging deliveries for Christmas day. She handed over more Galleons than she would have liked, but she felt as though her Grandma may be somewhat more forgiving if she received a large amount of chocolate and sweets. She bought herself a few chocolate bars and joined Remus in the Highstreet.

They bumped into Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, who beamed at them. Well adapted to seeing both of them in each other’s company after the past few months.

“Join us in the Three Broomsticks if you have the time,” McGonagall said. “I think you deserve a bit of a break Miss Ellwood. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey have told us about your research.”

“If it’s successful you’ll have more than St Mungos after you,” squeaked Professor Flitwick.

“Filius, if you honestly think Madam Pomfrey will let her leave the school,” Professor McGonagall chuckled. “She’s already asked Professor Dumbledore more than once to keep you around after your N.E.W.T.S.”

Poppy’s cheeks turned a little pink, but she was grateful, nonetheless.

“That also reminds me, Miss Ellwood,” Professor McGonagall continued. “You’ve been invited to the staff Christmas party. Dumbledores orders. I think you’ve spent more time taking care of the students than any of the teachers.”

“Thank you,” she replied sheepishly.

McGonagall and Flitwick were soon called away by the Minister for Magic who was waving them over to the Three Broomsticks. They waved them off and she and Remus continued down the Highstreet and toward the snowy pathway at the far end of the street.

They turned left and the untouched snow made a satisfying crunch. They continued along the narrow little dirt path in a comfortable silence, their gloved hands occasionally brushing against one another, making Poppy feel those same butterflies and she was sure Remus was blushing a little.

They were soon walking through a small, wooded area of bare trees, eventually emerging into an opening, where a rundown old house sat behind a rotting wooden fence.

“Be careful, the ghosts might know we’re here,” he whispered, grinning.

Poppy went for her wand.

“Alright, alright. I’ll behave,” he chuckled.

They approached the rotting fence and leaned their arms on it, their elbows touching. To Poppy, the old rundown house looked freezing and horrid, the idea of going through transformations in such a place when he was in school was very unnerving, all alone, in unfamiliar surroundings. Remus seemed to sense that.

“It wasn’t as bad when I was in school,” he said. “The house looked like an ordinary house when I used to go there. Covered in ivy, with red walls and white window frames. The weathers not been kind.”

“And the inside of it?”

“Oh, well… Let’s just say the wolf side of me didn’t have an eye of interior decoration. More destruction than anything else,” he smirked.

“Well,” she ducked under the fence and walked towards the house.

“What are you doing?” He asked, frowning a little.

“Looking for ghosts,” she retorted. “What do you think…”

She followed a little route toward the boarded up front door, stepping across to one of the dusty windows and looking inside at the vast amount of broken furniture, dust, and cobwebs.

“See anything?”

“Merlin!” Poppy shot up and stepped backward into the much taller Remus. “Idiot!”

He held her steady with his hand on her waist.

“Can we go in?” she asked, feeling her stomach going into knots as he didn’t release her.

Her waist was tingling at his touch, and his hand squeezed a little tighter. She could hear his heart pounding hard in his chest and his breathing becoming unsteady. Not like she was doing much better. Was she imagining this, or was he just as nervous as she was? Battling the same thoughts, she was.

“You can only enter the house through the school grounds,” he muttered. “There are wards that disallow apparition and spells that prevent anyone from entering the property from here.”

Poppy bit her lip.

“Remus…” she muttered.

“HARRY!”

They both looked around, Remus took her hand and pulled her around the side of the house hidden from view.

Poppy was able to make out Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley chasing after Harry Potter. They couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Remus looked annoyed that Harry had snuck out of the school, though he didn’t dare move from their hiding place.

The three friends were there for some time. Hermione seemed to be comforting Harry and Ron seem lost for words.

“We should go back,” was the last thing she heard Hermione say, as she held Harry’s hand as they walked back down the pathway, Ron following on sheepishly. Once they were out of view she turned to Remus.

“Remus, I…”

But she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. His gloved hand cupped the side of her face and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Poppy felt a wave of relief and desperation wash over her as she kissed him back, pulling him close. Finally feeling like this was falling into place.

He pulled away after a few seconds, one hand still on her cheek, the other on her waist. “Sorry… I…”

“You really don’t have to be…” Poppy said a little breathless. “… I think I’ve wanted that longer than I’m willing to admit.”

He gave a weak smile, as they looked into each other’s eyes. “We should…” He paused. “Get back to the school…”

“Not yet,” she muttered, moving her lips back to his, enjoying the peace and quiet of this perfect moment.


	9. Loony Loopy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets sick and tired of staying in her dormitory and Christmas kicks off at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I felt like we need a bit of a filler chapter before the next one)

“I still don’t understand why you’re staying at the school,” Violet said as she packed up her belongings for the Christmas break. Violet and the other students were catching the train home tomorrow.

Poppy had returned from Hogsmeade only fifteen minutes prior. Still smiling and thinking about that kiss over and over again, only to be met by a rather annoyed looking Violet the moment she entered the Dormitory. Poppy had half a mind to leave. Violets' moods and her vile temper were getting worse and worse.

Every time she saw Poppy or even spoke to her, she was annoyed with her in some way or another, but never really stated why. Yes, Poppy was busy this year, but so were Violet and Oliver and when Poppy did have free time, Violet disappeared with Jason Smith.

“I’ve got to catch up with schoolwork and Madam Pomfrey asked me to remain here,” Poppy replied, clenching her jaw. “Violet it’s our seventh year. I need top grades to become a Healer and Madam Pomfrey offered me a great opportunity this year. I can’t put aside all my hard work.”

“You’re never around anymore Poppy,” Violet replied. “I see you what, a few times a week, at best. And you never go to Hogsmeade with me anymore or go to the House parties.”

“It wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. You spend most of your time with the Slytherin lot,” Poppy retorted, trying her best not to snap at Violet. “And you know I’m working most weekends. I can’t go around drinking until the early hours when I’ve got students to take care of.”

“Take some time off!” Violet snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“No,” Poppy replied, calmly. “Did you ever stop to think, that maybe I enjoy what I do. That I actually feel like I’m helping people and making a difference. I’m not just dropping everything for you. I’ve worked way too hard for this.”

“Do you have any idea how selfish you sound!” said Violet, slamming her trunk shut.

Poppy looked taken aback but didn’t reply straight away.

“Are we really going to talk about being selfish Violet…” Poppy began, keeping her voice steady. “… Since September you’ve been on my back about every little thing. You’ve turned up in the hospital when you’ve had arguments with Jason or just needed to bitch about Percy Weasley. Whenever I have the smallest amount of free time, we spend it talking about you and your problems. You purposely make noise in the dormitory when you know I’ve had a long night and I’m trying to get some sleep. You get drunk at the stupid house parties and the moment I finish working in the hospital wing, I’m stuck taking care of you. At no point this year, have you asked me how I’m doing, or even what I’m doing and to top if off… You’ve spent the past few weeks talking about nothing but Cedric Diggory and criticizing the fact he asked me and not you out on a date.”

Violet opened and closed her mouth, but Poppy cut in again before she had a chance to reply.

“I’m going to speak to Madam Pomfrey about moving into the Hospital Dormitory,” she said finally. “I’m just so sick and tired of you and Oliver. You’re meant to be my friends.”

Poppy collected her hospital uniform and disappeared from the dorm, leaving Violet looking a little confused.

Madam Pomfrey was more than understanding when Poppy asked if she could move into the dorm just off the hospital wing. It was closer to all her lessons, as well as the Great Hall. It also meant she didn’t have to deal with the drunken seventh-year girls stumbling in at four in the morning on the weekends. If anything, she was also looking forward to a break. She’d have her own room and her own private bathroom.

The following afternoon, after the majority of the school had left on the train, Poppy joined Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall for lunch in the Great Hall.

Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione had remained behind in Gryffindor as well as a seventh year Slytherin and a couple of first years in Hufflepuff.

The castle's magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact there were hardly any students around to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars.

“Do you plan on getting your work published?” Professor McGonagall asked, she was genuinely intrigued by Poppy’s work but had little to no time to discuss it without prying eyes and nosey students.

“I’m not too sure yet,” Poppy replied. “As Professor Snape stated, it wouldn’t be a cheap solution for those with Lycanthropy. Professor Lupin already pointed out very few afflicted can afford the Wolfsbane potion. He wasn’t able to until this year.”

“I don’t think it really helps that the Ministry use the St Mungos Wolfsbane supply to find out and markdown who is a Werewolf,” stated Madam Pomfrey.

“That can’t be legal,” Poppy replied.

“Werewolves are under Magical Creatures,” Professor McGonagall added. “In a matter of speaking, they aren’t deemed as a Witch nor a Wizard, as their affliction segregates them.”

“It’s completely ridiculous,” Madam Pomfrey stated. “Lycanthropy is an illness, an illness which will eventually have a cure, though the Ministry isn’t making it easy to find one. At the rate it’s going I think you and Professor Snape will have found the cure by summer.”

Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall chuckled.

“I’d love to work on something along those lines,” Poppy added with a smile. “But there’s hardly any research there. If Professor Lupin and others could work with me after I’ve graduated, it’d help me research every aspect of it. From what I’ve read Lycanthropy is unstable in most cases, the best I could hope to find is a potion that could prevent the transformation or at least stop it from passing from one person to the other. Only I can’t imagine many would enjoy taking a potion for the rest of their lives.”

“I think more than enough would jump on the chance,” Madam Pomfrey replied, beaming at Poppy.

“Well, I’ve already contacted a few Healers that had dabbled in Lycanthropy, they’ve just said the most difficult aspect would be finding the funding,” said Professor McGonagall. “I think if you can leave Hogwarts with all your research, you won’t struggle to find investors.”

Poppy’s cheeks flushed a little pink. “Let’s hope so.”

Professor Sprout and Lupin join them shortly after, both of them looking a little worse for wear.

“Don’t ask,” Remus muttered to her. His hair sticking up in all directions, with some… what look like octopus suction cup marks all over his hands, arms and face.

“Did the Eglorn plant get the better of you?” Professor McGonagall asked, looking between the pair of them, grinning at the marks covering them.

“Professor Snape required some of the buds,” Professor Sprout beamed. “Only, the Eglorn doesn’t like being disturbed over the winter period. If Professor Lupin hadn’t been walking past, I might have spent a good few hours tied up in the greenhouses.”

“What on earth does he need Eglorn buds for?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“He didn’t say,” said Professor Sprout shrugging, but looking happy, nonetheless. “I know they’re only used for a couple of things in potion-making. Though I know he enjoys experimenting with potions a little more when he has free time. He’ll have the cure for Vampirism finished by the New Year or something.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” said McGonagall. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I best check on the remaining students we have.”

“I think Harry, Hermione, and Ron are at Hagrid's,” said Remus. “Harry was a little upset yesterday.”

“Any idea why?” she asked, looking a little worried.

“I think he overheard something about Sirius Black,” he replied.

Poppy glanced at him, wondering how on earth he’d heard anything yesterday, then it clicked in her mind. His hearing was a lot better than hers.

“I get a feeling he might know Black is his Godfather,” he added.

His Godfather, Poppy tried not to react to this statement. How on earth could a mass murderer be Harry Potter’s Godfather? She wondered. Why would the Potter’s make a Death Eater the guardian for Harry Potter?

“I knew Fudge shouldn’t have mentioned anything in the Three Broomsticks yesterday,” McGonagall sighed. “I have a feeling Miss Granger and Mr Weasley overheard.”

“I’ll have a word with him when I get a chance to,” Remus said with a weak smile.

“Would you,” she looked at him gratefully. “I know he enjoys talking to you. Shame Lockhart was nothing like you.”

“Don’t mention that man around me,” said Sprout, her face suddenly dropping.

Poppy spent the remainder of the afternoon, locating all of her things from around her dorm room and packing them away into her trunk, determined to move into her new room and relax a little. It didn’t help that she kept thinking about Sirius Black being Harry Potter’s Godfather, though she never spoke to Remus about Harry. Their discussions were private, just like hers were with all the students who trusted her.

Once she had packed all her things away, she levitated her trunk and descended the stairs into the common room where she found the trouble-causing trio themselves, sitting by the fireplace.

“You’re not leaving, are you Poppy?” Hermione asked.

“Just moving to the hospital wing dormitory, I need a bit of peace and quiet with my N.E.W.T.S getting closer,” she replied with a faint smile, noticing Harry still looking miserable. “Alright, Harry?” she asked.

He looked and forced a smile again. “It’s just been a long year,” he replied. “The Dementors aren’t helping.”

“That I can agree with,” said replied. “There’s more than enough students a day coming in because of them. I’ve started avoiding the grounds, even seeing them in the distance gives me the creeps.”

“At least the seventh years know how to keep the Dementors away though,” said Ron.

Poppy scoffed and Ron’s ears went pink. “You’re joking aren’t you. There are only three of us that can produce a Corporeal Patronus. Most of my year rely on the teachers just as much as everyone else. They all talk a big game but ignore them.”

“Professor Lupin said he’s going to teach me how to do the Patronus Charm after Christmas,” Harry added. “I can’t imagine there’s much hope of conjuring it if most of the final years can’t.”

Poppy looked at him thoughtfully, it was probably why Harry was in Lupin’s office yesterday. “Age has nothing to do with it,” she said gently. “It’s your determination to cast the spell. Same with any spell. And not wanting the Dementors to have such an effect on you, I’d say that’s going to give you all the determination you need.”

Harry chuckled weakly.

“Well, I better be off. I want everything unpacked before dinner. But my offer still stands,” Poppy replied with a smile. “To all three of you. If you need someone to talk to, I’m always around. Or if you need some peace and quiet, just stop by the hospital wing and ask for me.”

The three of them gave her a smile in thanks as she left for the hospital wing. She could hear Hermione talking about the theory behind the Patronus Charm as the portrait closed behind her.

“Madam Pomfrey offered me this room when I was in school,” Poppy turned her head and found Remus stood in the doorway of her new room, looking around at the medium-sized room with Hogwarts crest tapestries on the walls.

He still had a few suction cup marks on his hands and face, but she found herself a bit distracted by his muscular forearms, revealed by his rolled-up shirt. It was a little odd seeing him without a tie or jacket as well. Her stomach did a bit of an uncomfortable flip.

She busied herself with unpacking and folding her clothes on her four-poster bed, trying to find room for them in the narrow oak wardrobe and a small chest of draws on either side of the fireplace.

“And you chose the loud dormitories over a bit of peace and quiet?” Poppy replied, grinning as Remus stepped into the room and took a seat on the grey armchair by the window. “You really are loony loopy Lupin, aren’t you?”

He raised his brow, smirking.

“I overheard Peeves,” she said, using her wand to move her socks from the pile on her bed to the top drawer. “Now, can I help you… Professor Lupin?”

He chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Really… what?” she asked with a sly grin, picking up her uniform, dresses, and blouses and hanging them up in the wardrobe. “Sorry Professor, did I say something wrong?”

“Poppy…” he said with a warning tone.

“Professor…” she replied, closing the wardrobe.

As she turned around, she was met with Remus standing over her, looking at her with his brown eyes. Her cheeks flushed a little but found it quite funny, and by the look on his face, he rather found it funny or extremely annoying.

“Stop enjoying this,” he said, placing his hand on the wardrobe behind her.

“Enjoying what… Professor…?”

In an instant, his lips were on hers. Taken by surprise, it took her a few seconds, before she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel him breathing heavily, his pulse racing as he started kissing her deeper, wrapping his hands around her waist, lifting her up enough, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

She could feel a hardness against her, as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and biting the skin gently as he moved down to her collarbone.

“Fuck…” she whispered.

“Language…” he retorted, grinning into her neck as he moved back up to her lips, looking at her intently.

“Really…?” she chuckled, amused, but also a little frustrated.

She could tell Remus was trying to calm himself down, taking deeper breaths. He kissed her again, but more gently this time, slowly lowering her feet to the ground. He took her hand and led her over to the bed, using his wand to quickly tidy away the rest of her clothes.

He sat on the edge of the bed, grinning up at her as she stood between his legs. Her arms resting on his shoulders, his hand gently stroking her thighs.

“That was something… Professor.”

Remus laughed, louder than he intended as he shook his head. “You’re really pushing your luck, Miss Ellwood.”

She leant down and kissed him again.


	10. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy spends Christmas at Hogwarts and Harry gets a new Broomstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Smut... Smut... SORRY!

Poppy wasn't one hundred percent sure what to expect from Christmas at Hogwarts, but as the next couple of days passed, she soon learnt that Peeves the school's Poltergeist was in a fouler mood than usual, with only Filch around to drive completely mental. He even turned up during the day she was working with Professor Snape, knocking over jars, and adding his own ingredients to their work.

Snape eventually summoned the Bloody Baron, which resulted in Peeves vanishing from sight, only to be found again a few hours later drawing rude images on the chalkboards all over the school.

She entered Professor Lupin's office on the evening of Christmas Eve, he was dressed in his travel cloak, with his briefcase on his desk.

"Going somewhere?"

"I need to stop by my home," he replied, with a smile that comforted her. "And my Dad asked me to join him for Christmas dinner this year. He found out I'm working at Hogwarts and well... wants to celebrate. I'll be back tomorrow evening though, for the staff Christmas party."

"That's great news," Poppy smiled, approaching his desk and sitting on the edge of it whilst she watched him look around his office. "I'm happy for you, Remus."

"I'm not sure how I feel in all honestly," he stated. "It's a little odd seeing someone after so long. Especially a family member. Part of me doubts if this is a good idea or not."

"He wants to see you, Remus," she stated. "I think he just wants to ease his conscience a little. Didn't you say before, he's blamed himself for what happened all those years ago? That he's never been able to forgive himself."

"I suppose you're right," he replied.

Remus placed a few more things inside of his briefcase, closed it and locked it. He then pulled Poppy from the desk and into a tight embrace, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"You're going away from twenty-four hours you know," Poppy chuckled. "Not twenty-four years."

"I'm aware," he muttered, lifting her chin gently with his hand and placing his lips against hers. "I see you tomorrow Poppy," he broke the kiss and took hold of his briefcase, glancing back at her as he left his office, leaving Poppy alone.

***

On Christmas morning, Poppy was woken by a loud clanking of armour and the distant screech of: "PEEVES!" from Filch.

She sat up and looked to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. She reached out for them, pulling them closer.

Her Grandma had sent her an assortment of chocolates and sweets, as well as a couple of new dresses. Her various Aunts and Uncles had sent the usual various items, from Muggle books, all the way to notebooks and socks.

This year Violet hadn't sent anything, but Poppy hadn't had a chance to cancel the order she'd sent to her cousin. Not like she was sure if she should.

The last gift was in a small box with a card attached to it. She knew Oliver's handwriting anywhere and opened the card which simply said: 'Sorry, Oliver.' She sighed, still frustrated with the pair of them. The small box contained a necklace with a little broomstick charm, to match the earrings he got for her birthday.

If she didn't know him better the Quidditch related gifts could be seen as quite spiteful. But Oliver had always gotten her something to do with Quidditch, she partly thought it was his way of saying sorry for the number of injuries he'd sustained over his time at Hogwarts. She dreaded to think how much worse he'd end up, playing in the Quidditch League.

She smiled at the necklace and placed it on her bedside table, deciding she'd go up to the common room to join Harry, Ron and Hermione for Christmas morning.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she could have cut the tension in the air with a knife, as she found Hermione sat in her own corner whilst Harry and Ron sat around the fireplace, looking at some fancy looking broomstick.

Poppy joined Hermione, as Harry and Ron were too preoccupied to notice her enter the room.

"Merry Christmas," she said to Hermione, sitting down opposite her.

The ginger cat beside Hermione leapt up almost immediately and approached Poppy, sniffing her, before deciding Poppy's lap was where it needed to sit. Poppy pet it behind the ears and it purred affectionately.

"You too," Hermione said quietly.

"Should I ask what's going on here?" Poppy added, looking concerned. "Isn't Christmas meant to be a more cheery affair?"

"You can blame that creature!" Ron snapped from the sofa, pointing at the ginger cat on Poppy's lap.

The cat hissed at Ron, before turning around on Poppy's lap to face away from him, which made her grin a little.

"Ronald is angry because my cat is acting like any other cat," Hermione stated.

"He keeps trying to eat Scabbers!" Ron retorted.

"He's a cat, Ronald! He doesn't know any better!"

"Ok, Ok," Poppy added. "Forget I asked."

The boys went back to fawning over the broomstick and Hermione kept glancing over at them, looking a mixture of concerned and annoyed.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione looked at Poppy. "Somewhere more private."

Poppy nodded, allowing the ginger cat to jump off her lap and wander towards the boys. She and Hermione stepped into the corridor outside of the Portrait of Sir Cadogan, who was currently very drunk.

"I..." Hermione paused. "... I wanted to ask your opinion before I mentioned anything to a teacher. I don't even know if I should mention anything to you... or a teacher."

"I have a duty of care Hermione," Poppy replied. "I won't repeat anything you say to anyone unless I feel you or anyone else maybe in danger."

"That's just it," Hermione replied. "I think Harry could be in danger."

"Is this anything to do with Sirius Black?"

Hermione paused, then nodded. "I suppose the teachers have told you, what's happening..."

"They've told me enough," she replied. "I know it's a complicated matter."

"That broomstick they're looking at in there," Hermione began. "Harry doesn't know who sent it to him. I think... it could be from Sirius Black."

Poppy paused and tried to steady her thoughts. "After Christmas dinner in the hall, I can have a word with Professor McGonagall, if you don't want them to blame you for this?"

"They will anyway," Hermione sighed.

"Boys and Quidditch are a whole new level of stupid... For this reason alone," Poppy added, rolling her eyes. "But you're right to say something Hermione, never doubt yourself if you are worried about someone."

Hermione gave her a weak smile and they entered the common room again.

At lunchtime she went down to the Great Hall, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to find that the house tables had been moved against the wall, and a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, who was wearing a rather mouldy-looking tailcoat.

The other Hufflepuff first years were sat looking nervously from the Headmaster to their empty plates and the sullen-faced Slytherin seventh year refused to look up from his lap.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Poppy and the others approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Sit down, sit down!"

Poppy sat down beside Professor Snape, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down, side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Poppy clenched her jaw, trying to keep a straight face, as... it seems, so was everyone else as Snape pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.

As Professor Snape started chatting to Poppy about their potions work, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honour of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice. "To my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair..."

And he did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut, and mouth clenched tight. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sibyll?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid he's spending Christmas Dinner elsewhere," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves.

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him."

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation. "That Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger." Dumbledore turned to one of the first-year boys. "Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

It was making for an interesting Christmas Lunch, though Poppy found herself just chatting to Professor Snape, who, seemed to have been forced from his dungeon and into the Great Hall.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron.

Both he and Harry looked uneasily at one another.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly. "Unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Poppy scoffed, disguising it as a cough, whilst Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

Ron and Harry sped from the hall, as Hermione met Poppy's eye. Poppy walked with her to Professor McGonagall who was stood waiting patiently.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm worried about a gift Harry received today," Hermione began. "He got a Firebolt broomstick, but he has no idea who's sent it. I mentioned it to Poppy earlier and I thought... maybe... Sirius Black..."

"You were right to bring this to my attention," Professor McGonagall replied. "Miss Ellwood, do you think you could find Madam Hooch, she'll have to keep it in her office until it's been thoroughly looked over."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," said Poppy, she disappeared from the Great Hall, heading into the grounds, already worried about how Harry and Ron would react.

Poppy finished up her day styling her long hair in elegant curls and applying some makeup. She threw on a red Christmassy dress and prepared to join the staff party which was taking place in the big staffroom on the ground floor.

At eight in the evening, she met Madam Pomfrey who was wearing a green dress, not much different from her hospital gown, but she had tinsel around the brim of the dress. It was a little odd seeing her not in her hospital uniform, but it was sometimes easy to forget that the teachers at this school had lives outside of it.

"Minerva was telling me about Sibyll," Madam Pomfrey said. "Apparently Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin will be making an appearance in the hospital wing again, judging by what she was saying. I do hope not. I'm starting to think Potter enjoys being in the hospital wing."

"He does seem to wander into danger, as though it was a normal daily occurrence for him," Poppy replied as they descend the marble stairs into the entrance hall, where they found Professors Sinstra and Burbage talking away.

"First on duty?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they passed.

"Us and a few of the Ghosts," Professor Sinstra replied. "We'll be relieved around eleven. Just make sure Filch and Severus don't drink too much."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled. "That, I can guarantee."

The staff room wasn't far off the entrance hall and Poppy could hear some music playing and chattering from inside. As they stepped in, Poppy had only expected to see all the teachers and ghosts, only... there were a few Ministry members and Hogsmeade locals joining in with the festivities. Madam Rosmerta and the Barman of the Hogshead included.

The room was decorated with lights and tinsels, with lovely silver hangings and drapes. There were a few circular tables with cosy chairs around them and a long table of food and drink. The ceiling had also been enchanted, so it looked as though snow was falling, but it vanished before it came into contact with their heads.

The Minister for Magic was already there, chatting away to Professor Dumbledore and another man with a rather large walrus Moustache and stomach, hidden under vile yellow robes. Madam Pomfrey made her way to Professor McGonagall and Sprout, whilst Poppy wandered over to the table with the drinks, getting herself a mug of butterbeer.

"You look beautiful," a voice mumbled from behind.

She looked at Remus, who was grinning from ear to ear, holding a mug of butterbeer himself.

"And you missed a rather interesting Christmas dinner," she replied.

"I heard Harry got a broom," he replied as they kept a decent amount of distance between themselves as they looked around the room, as the chattering and laughing. Even Snape seemed to be enjoying himself as he spoke to some man in long black robes.

"Did you hear that Trelawney turned up and started predicting deaths?" Poppy replied, grinning. 

"Should I assume Harry is dying again?"

Poppy scoffed. "She also thinks you're going to be dying this year as well, from the sounds of it."

"I mean, I'll try my best not too," he replied.

"Miss Ellwood!" Dumbledore waved her over.

She looked at Remus who gave her an encouraging smile and muttered: "Find me afterwards," as she departed.

Poppy found herself in an odd position, standing between the Minister for Magic and Professor Dumbledore with the walrus man and another witch, she'd not met before.

"I'm sure you've met Minister Fudge before," Dumbledore said.

She shook Fudge's hand and gave him an awkward smile. She'd met him a few times, though the chances are he didn't remember meeting her.

"This is Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore added, nodding to the Walrus man. "He's an old friend and the old potions Professor."

"Taught your current Professor everything he knows," Slughorn boomed, his glass of fire whiskey spilling a little. He held out his hand and Poppy took it.

"And this is Hippocrates Smethwyck," said Dumbledore, nodding at the balding middle-aged man with tanned skin. "He's the Head Healer of the Dai Llewellyn Ward. From what I understand, it's the ward you have a strong interest in."

"Professor McGonagall has been telling me about your work in Lycanthropy," said Smethwyck, looking impressed. "I wouldn't say no to picking your mind for a bit if Dumbledore doesn't mind?"

Dumbledore raised his hand. He, Slughorn and Fudge vanished to the drinks table whilst Poppy and Smethwyck found an empty table to talk. She glanced around again, meeting Remus's eyes as he was talking away to Professor Vector and the ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

"So, Miss Ellwood," he began, looking a little more relaxed than he was around the Minister for Magic. "Lycanthropy isn't something I would expect someone so young to take an interest in."

"It wasn't really by choice," she replied. "I kind of just stumbled into it this year after Professor Snape started teaching me how to brew the Wolfsbane potion." She thought it wise to completely avoid the subject of Lupin and her uncle, though he was a Healer, there was a chance he could say something.

"Professor McGonagall has said you're trying to work towards a pain relief potion for the transformation and eventually a cure?" he added, looking impressed.

"I have the theory written down for a pain relief potion and I'm working with Professor Snape, who is quite sure it could work," she replied. "But I'm aware Lycanthropy has never been an easy illness to study."

"I spent my twenties looking into Lycanthropy with the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion, Damocles Belby," said Smethwyck. "Brilliant man. He's retired now, of course. But I think he'd be more than happy to meet you and discuss his research into Lycanthropy. He's got a lot more notes than those books you find in libraries, very few publishers will publish anything they deem as 'Werewolf Sympathising', Whatever than means."

Poppy shook her head. "I still don't understand how anyone can blame those afflicted."

"I see you already have a healer's point of view," Smethwyck beamed at her. "You are right. You should never blame the victims of these attacks. Though I have heard of some rare cases in which Witches and Wizards ask to be bitten. I feel as though you'd had to be truly desperate for that."

"A little morbid don't you think, Smethwyck?" Slughorn made an appearance, standing over them. "Don't want to frighten the girl off, do you?"

"Honestly, Professor Slughorn," Poppy began. "Nothing's going to stop me from becoming a healer."

Smethwyck chuckled and Slughorn gave her a piercing look.

"If you'll excuse me," she then said. "I'm starving. Thank you, Healer Smethwyck."

"I'll be in contact with you, Miss Ellwood," he replied.

Slughorn took her seat almost immediately and started talking away to Smethwyck, who was quite happy listening. Poppy approached the food table and picked up a plate, collecting a few things before she sat down on an armchair out of the way, watching as the party unfolded.

It was amusing to watch the teachers drink and chuckle amongst one another. Professor Sprout was very red in the face, laughing manically at something Professor Flitwick had said and Remus was shaking his head at the pair of them, laughing quietly and glancing over a Poppy every now and again, clearly desperate to join her.

She spent the best part of the two hours being summoned back and forth to talk about her work in the hospital wing to various Ministry folks. Around eleven in the evening, once the Ministry folks had left, the Professors and the Hogsmeade folks had gathered around on the chairs and tables, listening to stories about their times at Hogwarts and the trouble they caused.

It soon rounded onto Remus, who blushed and raised his hands, acting as though he was completely innocent. "I wasn't the worst in my year," he said chuckling. "We all know who held that title."

"Forgive me if my memories a little foggy," Dumbledore began. "But I'm sure you were responsible for the pumpkin disaster of 75."

"That is yet to be proven," Remus retorted, and everyone laughed. "There was no evidence and no witnesses."

By Midnight, many started stumbling back to their apartments in the different areas of the school. Poppy joined Remus as he walked back to his office and decided that a cup of tea was necessary after the evening they had had.

"Slughorn's a weird one, isn't he?" Poppy said, as she followed Remus through to his private living area and joined him on the sofa in front of the fire.

She removed her shoes and rested her legs on his lap, whilst he gently stroked her thighs and looked at her.

"He was my potions professor when I was at school," he replied. "He was nothing like Severus, to say the least. He likes to get very chummy with the students who had parents or relatives in the Ministry or those who just happened to be very adept at potion-making. He was great if you were part of his little club. But he didn't really give me or my friends the time of day. Our surnames weren't famous enough. Not to mention we were absolute little shits in potions."

Poppy almost spat out her tea. "Language..."

"I knew that's come back around on me," he chuckled.

"How was your day anyway?" she asked, putting her cup down on the little coffee table and placing her hands onto his, tracing the few scars with his fingers.

"It was good, actually," he began. "Christmas lunch at the pub with Dad was a nice change. He's hardly changed. Though I'm somewhat sure he's dating his neighbour Mrs Smithers. My house is still standing as well. So, I'll take that."

"Oh, well that is good," Poppy replied sarcastically. "Houses staying stood up does tend to be a good thing."

He shook his head and shot her a devious look. Poppy bit her bottom lip as their eyes locked and he leaned in.

"Sorry... Pro..."

"Don't you dare!"

They both laughed, as Remus' lips met hers and she felt that rush of desperation and nervousness wash over her again. She moved herself so she was straddling him, kissing him deeply and passionately, as he held onto her waist tightly, breathing heavily as she started to feel the hardness against her again.

She unfasted his tie and removed it then helped him out of his suit jacket. He growled softly, picking her up and carrying her to his bed, laying her down gently and moving between her legs. He was slow and careful, as though half expecting her to shatter like glass.

Poppy unfasted his shirt and moved her fingers down his lean but scarred torso, moaning as he ran his hand down her thigh and squeeze her arse gently.

"Are you sure you want to...?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. "Just erm..." She blushed. "Leave the dress on... This time..."

He smiled as his lips met hers again.

Desperate for more, Poppy moved her hands down to his waist and fumbled with his belt, her hand brushing against his erection as she moved on to unbuttoning his trousers.

He let out a low moan, as she began to stroke him over the fabric of his boxer briefs. Feeling him getting more excited by the second. Kissing her passionately, he moved his own hand between her legs, slipping below her underwear.

"Fuck..." she moaned, as he slipped his fingers inside of her, feeling the immense rush of pleasure. "Remus... I need you to..."

"Not yet..." he mumbled, his lips meeting hers as he started moving his fingers faster and faster.

She never felt anything like this before, though her last experience with a boy was in her fifth year and was extremely awkward.

"Remus..." she moaned, feeling her legs shake, her hands grasping the bed covers as she lost control of her body. At that moment she was relieved there were silencing charms on these rooms, as she came around his fingers, calling out his name, along with a list of other sounds she'd never made before.

He made short work of her underwear, throwing them to the floor and removed his dick from his boxer briefs. He moved the tip against her, slowly moving it in, bit by bit, moaning as he kissed her, feeling how tight she was. It didn't feel completely comfortable at first, but he moved in and out slowly as her body started to adjust to him.

"Are you ok...?" he muttered, looking at her with his caring brown eyes, gently moving his hand against her cheek.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He moved his hips a little quicker. She could feel the uncomfortable sensation being replaced with that of the same pleasure from before.

"Faster..." she muttered.

He didn't argue. The heavy breathing being replaced with moaning and swearing as he let himself go a little more.

"Faster Remus..." she cried out.

She clung to him, his breathing become sharp and ragged as he tried to hold off for a little longer. Poppy could feel the orgasm building, breathing harder as she felt her legs and body tense up again. The constricts of her body sent him hurtling over the edge, calling out as they both climaxed. She felt him twitch inside of her, as he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her.

"Merlin..." she breathed, as he rolled off her and pulled her close.

"Remus... But close," he chuckled, still out of breath. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm a little sore, but I think I'll live," she replied.

She smiled as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Do you want to get a shower?"

Poppy nodded and sat up.

"That also reminds me," he added, moving over to his suit jacket and removing a small grey box from his pocket. He passed it to Poppy. "Merry Christmas," he said.

"You really didn't have to," Poppy felt herself blush. "But an owl also may turn up here tomorrow with a lot of Honeydukes chocolate..."

"Why am I not surprised," he laughed. "I'll run the shower." He kissed her temple and walked toward the narrow corridor leading to his bathroom.

Poppy turned the box over in her hands before she opened it. There was a silver bracelet and a black and white circular black charm. She looked closely at it and her skipped a beat. She looked at the ¾ moon outside of the window and back down to the charm. He got her a bracelet that showed where the moon was in its cycle.

Merlin's beard... Poppy thought to herself. I'm in love with Remus Lupin.


	11. Albus Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's having a bad day. Poppy's is just... odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to keep it as some massive secret that was a fireable offense. Though I may have to go back and edited a couple of things.

Poppy hadn’t woken up in many odd situations before. But waking up in her underwear, beside one of the school Professors was definitely… odd. Her first thought was about her Grandma and how she would react to this entire situation, then her next thought was to Madam Pomfrey and how much trouble the pair of them would be in.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her heart beating furiously as she thought back to what they did. What they were doing. If Remus was sacked from his job, it would be her fault. Kissing him was one thing, this… this was a new level.

“Are you alright?” Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking over to Poppy.

“I erm… I’m fine,” she replied with a smile, thinking it better not to say anything just yet. “But I am working with Professor Snape today. It’s not something I overly look forward too,” she lied.

Lupin glanced at his alarm clock. It was nine in the morning and more than anything she wanted to spend the entire day in bed with him.

“Well, I’ve got a meeting with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore in thirty minutes,” he said. “So, we could meet in the Great Hall for lunch?”

“Sure,” she replied, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She charmed her dress to look black and flowery, so she wasn’t caught wearing the same thing from the previous night. Though chances of running into someone at the current moment were low.

He walked her to his office door and held her close. Her entire body telling her to stay with him and her mind telling her to leave before anyone finds out.

“Don’t forget your potion,” she said as she left the room, walking through the classroom and waving to him as she left and entered the corridor. Just as she thought, the school was empty, and she didn’t see anyone on her walk from the third floor to the hospital wing.

As she reached the hospital wing, she did find a familiar face stood by the doors with tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hermione…?” Poppy muttered, approaching her, and gently putting her hand on her shoulder. “Whatever’s the matter?”

Hermione sniffled. “They’re refusing to speak to me after I told Professor McGonagall about the broomstick. I can’t even sit in the common room without them being completely horrid.”

Poppy put her arm around Hermione and brought her through into the hospital dorms. She left her in the sitting room, after asking Missy the House-Elf to bring up some tea and biscuits.

“I’ll just get changed and we can talk,” she said.

Hermione gave her a watery smile, as Poppy quickly popped into her room and threw on jeans and a jumper and tired her hair up out of her face. As she arrived back into the sitting room, Madam Pomfrey was already there, comforting Hermione, whilst she poured a cup of tea for her.

“I wish I could say boys grow up,” said Madam Pomfrey. “But in all honestly, I spend more than enough time mending the seventh-year boy's cuts and bruises from the idiotic things they get up to.”

Hermione chuckled weakly.

“You did the right thing, dear,” she added. “You could have saved Potter’s life.”

“I just wish he’d see it like that,” said Hermione, taking a sip of tea.

“He does,” Poppy said, joining them. “But for some odd reason, some people in this place take Quidditch a little too seriously.”

“If it was up to me,” Madam Pomfrey. “The sport would have been canceled years ago. Heaven knows why we don’t play something on the ground like the Muggles.”

“Let's just assume it’s because we like to show off,” Poppy smirked, taking one of the custard creams. “Why play a game on the ground when you can play it on a broom with two balls that try and kill you.”

Hermione chuckled. “I just feel awful. I know Harry doesn’t get a lot for Christmas’ and Birthdays and I feel like I’ve just taken away something he really wanted and Ron constantly shouting at me about my cat.”

“I’ve had Oliver and Violet on my back for weeks,” said Poppy. “I’ve just been trying to keep myself busy whilst they work out what I’ve done wrong. Violets convinced I’m selfish for working at the hospital wing and Oliver is angry about me going on a date with a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. So, for petty reasons to fall out with people… I think we’re both winning.”

“You don’t seem upset about it…” Hermione added.

“No point in getting upset about something I can’t control,” said Poppy, shrugging. “I’m annoyed with the pair of them, yes. But I’m not putting my life on hold to keep them happy. You came forward and tried to help Harry if he chooses to be cross at you as a result, well… he’ll be the one feeling bad sooner or later.”

Hermione wiped her cheeks and nodded, giving Poppy and Madam Pomfrey a weak smile.

At Lunch, Poppy went down to the Great Hall with Hermione, meeting Remus at the far end of the Gryffindor table with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She took her place beside Remus and Hermione sat beside her. She briefly explained what had happened to the three of them, in which McGonagall looked annoyed with Harry and Ron and Remus shook his head.

Though Poppy could tell Hermione missed being around Harry and Ron, she didn’t mind talking to the three Professors as she had a keen interest in all three subjects. After lunch Hermione walked down to Hagrids, leaving Poppy in the hospital wing to go through the daily tidying up and stock take of potions. Around four in the afternoon, there was a knock at the large oak doors and in walked Albus Dumbledore, meeting her eyes and beaming at her.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Poppy said, putting back the ten Calming Draughts carefully and making a note on the clipboard. “I can get Madam Pomfrey if you want?”

He raised his hand and shook his head. “No, no. It’s you I’m here to see.”

Poppy froze and placed the clipboard down on one of the beds. “Me, Professor? Have I done anything wrong?”

“Of course not,” he replied. “Why would you think that?”

Poppy forced a chuckle. “Honestly, Professor, I think it’s just a habit to assume the worse. Especially when the headmaster wants to talk to you.”

Dumbledore smiled and took a seat on the edge of one of the made-up hospital beds. “I wanted to ask you about Remus Lupin.”

Poppy felt her stomach get very heavy and her heart pound aggressively against her ribs.

“Professor Lupin…” she replied. “What do you need to know?”

“Neither of you are in trouble, Miss Ellwood,” Dumbledore added quickly, seeing the colour drain from her face. “You are both employees at this school.”

“I erm…” Poppy mumbled. “I… Don’t know what you’re implying… Professor…”

“Remus spoke to me and Professor McGonagall early today regarding your relationship,” Dumbledore continued calmly. “He thought it best to mention something before we found out through other means.”

Poppy’s legs felt weak and she stumbled backward onto the bed and sat down. “You’re not going to sack him are you…?”

“Why ever would you think that Poppy?” Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked over, sitting beside her, gently patting her shaking hands. “Since August you have been an employee of Hogwarts after signing the contract to work in the Hospital Wing. I’m assuming you did not read much of the fine print?”

“Professor Dumbledore… I was too excited to be offered the position in the first place,” she muttered, her voice a little shaky. “I just signed on the dotted line and sent it back straight away…”

Dumbledore chuckled, which made her feel a little calmer. “Well, if you read the contract you’d been down as a staff nurse since August. Officially in the eyes of the teachers, you’re a colleague who just happens to take classes to finish her N.E.W.T.S.”

“I…” she muttered. “What…”

“It’s why Remus brought your relationship to our attention,” Dumbledore continued. “Colleagues can relationships, but obviously there are restrictions and rules you’d have to follow during term time.”

Poppy’s head was swimming with different thoughts and worries along with the horrid feeling of foolishness. She was a complete and utter idiot.

“Professor…” Poppy began. “Take me through all this again, please… I’m a little lost.”

Professor Dumbledore went through everything slowly and carefully, filling in all the blanks and anything else she might have missed out on. She’d probably blushed more times than she intended to, but once she’d gone through it all enough times, more and more of it made sense. Being invited to the Staff Christmas Party, the fact none of the teachers or even Madam Pomfrey seemed to bat an eyelid at her spending so much time with Remus. It also explained the fact she didn’t get any house points in lessons anymore.

Dumbledore had spent enough time chuckling at the fact Poppy didn’t seem to realise she had the authority to give out detentions, realising the number of times she could have placed Draco in a room with Filch.

It’d taken at least an hour for Dumbledore to go through every little thing Poppy had missed not thoroughly reading through the contract, something she definitely wouldn’t risk doing again. Afterward, she walked with him to the third floor, bidding him a good evening as she reached the Defence Classroom. She entered Remus’ office and crossed her arms and looked a little cross.

“What have I done…?” he asked.

“I called you Professor Lupin for two solid months and you didn’t bother telling me I didn’t have to…?!”

“What…?” Remus asked, looking a little confused.


	12. The Professor's Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy joined Remus for his transformation whilst taking the pain-relieving potion.

She didn’t know at what point Remus stopped finding the entire situation funny, but it was around the day of the full moon that he’d stopped chuckling at her every time she shot him a nasty look.

They were taken aside to Professor McGonagall’s office that morning and they went through the rules of colleagues dating, which was apparently more common than Poppy had realised. Professor Snape and Professor Sinstra had dated during her first and second year, which wasn’t the most surprising as Professor Kettleburn and Professor Sprout had dated during their first few years as teachers.

“Students cannot be aware of the relationship, as it tends to cause unwanted attention,” said McGonagall. “That includes Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl. Also, professional behaviour around the school and in the school grounds, as well as Hogsmeade. What happens in your own quarters is none of my business… but be discrete.”

By the look on Professor McGonagall’s face, she didn’t know whether to be shocked or distraught that she was having this conversation with Poppy and Remus.

“Professor…” Poppy said. “You can stop if you want to…”

McGonagall sighed but forced a smile. “I’m happy for the pair of you. Don’t get me wrong. I just didn’t see my New Year’s Eve going something like this.”

“This is pretty much just as embarrassing for the pair of us,” Remus added, his cheeks still flushed pink. “Though this conversation with Dumbledore would have been somewhat worse.”

“That I can understand,” added McGonagall. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll be starting my rounds shortly.”

Poppy and Remus smiled and nodded as they left her office. Remus returning to his office and Poppy making her way to the Gryffindor common room to spend the day with Hermione as Harry and Ron were still being extremely rude and horrid.

“I was hoping you’d join me at Hagrid’s,” Hermione said as she collected her books, parchment, quill, and ink from the table in the common room. Harry and Ron were as usual nowhere to be seen, and apart from having Poppy around, Hermione was quite alone.

“Sure,” Poppy replied with a smile.

“I said I’d help with the case for Buckbeak,” she added. “The Hippogriff that attacked Malfoy.”

“I can’t say I know much about Hippogriffs,” Poppy added. “But I can help where I can.”

“Thanks, Poppy,” Hermione said gratefully.

They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and hems of their jeans were soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked beautiful and calm in the winter air, each tree covered in a silvery layer of ice and snow and Hagrid’s cabin looked like an iced cake with smoke protruding from the chimney.

Hermione knocked. There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there, beaming at the pair of them, though a little surprised to see Poppy there.

“Hello Hagrid,” said Hermione.

He stepped aside and allowed them to enter his little one-roomed house. Poppy glanced to the furthest corner of the cabin and found the Hippogriff Buckbeak lying comfortably, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

“Hello Buckbeak,” Hermione added to the Hippogriff. “We’ve come to help you with the case against Buckbeak.”

“Yeah actually got a bit o’ free time Pop?” he asked her.

She gave a weak smile and joined Hermione at the dining table, whilst Hagrid made them some large mugs of tea.

“We expected more students to stay over Christmas, to be honest with you,” said Poppy. “But this latest thing with Sirius Black and those Dementors, the schools never been so empty according to McGonagall.”

“Nasty business,” Hagrid grunted. “None o’ the teachers want them things ‘ere. I hate walking past them when I go ter Hogsmeade.”

“You’re not the only one,” she replied. “I’ve been avoiding Hogsmeade trips for months. I keep volunteering my time on weekends. The number of students we have stopping by every day, it’s ridiculous. Professor Snape’s been making dozens of Calming Draughts a week now, we normally only need them leading up to the exams.”

“The sooner they catch Sirius Black the better,” said Hermione.

The three of them sat and spoke for a while. Mainly about Poppy’s interest in Care of Magical Creatures, a subject she’d had to stop taking in her sixth year to focus on becoming a Healer. She used to love the lessons with Professor Kettleburn and working with all the odd little creatures, but her true passion was healing Witches and Wizards.

Once they got down to looking into the case against Buckbeak, Poppy was handed the letter Hagrid was sent by the School Governors, some of who were distant family members and close friends with Lucius.

‘Dear Mr. Hagrid,

Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.  
Yours in fellowship ...’

There followed a list of the school governors.

Poppy shook her head as she read the names of the Governors.

“Honestly, Hagrid,” Poppy began. “I’m more than willing to sign a statement stating that Draco Malfoy was in no serious danger and has no long-lasting scars or injuries. I saw to the boy myself.”

“That would definitely help our case,” Hermione beamed. “Though last I saw Malfoy was still wearing that stupid sling on his arm.”

Poppy rolled her eyes but refrained from uttering a word.

Poppy enjoyed her day at Hagrid's. He was a lovely host and started telling her stories about Madam Pomfrey when she attended the school twenty years prior.

Madam Pomfrey had also assisted Madam Greymore who was the old Hogwarts Matron and was apparently extremely strict and frightening.

"I dare not go and see her," Hagrid explained. "Eyes like a cat and a glare that'd make milk curdle and she hated me, I was sure. I never had the safest job in the world as a groundskeeper, but the look on her face when I'd turn up with a burn or a cut, you'd think I'd blown up the hospital wing."

When he got onto the subject of his hero Newt Scamander, they let him talk away whilst Hermione wrote up a defence case and Poppy listened in whilst she sipped her tea.

As the sun got lower in the sky, she escorted Hermione back up to the school and went to her room to collect a few things before meeting Remus.

"You're late," Remus smirked as she entered his office.

"By two minutes," she replied, looking at the clock on the mantel.

Remus didn’t like getting too close to Poppy the closer they got to the full-moon and this evening was no different. He kept his distance, refraining from kissing her and holding her, almost worried that he’d infect her.

They made their way through the school and down into the dungeon, entering that same cell and preparing for the night ahead.

They sat on the floor together, leaning against the cold stone wall. Poppy was taking notes and Remus was glancing out of the narrow window at the setting sun.

“Do you feel any different?” she asked. “Any stomach pains? Itchiness? Odd sensations?”

Remus chuckled quietly. “I feel exactly the same as I always do before a transformation.”

“And describe how that is?” Poppy added, making a few more notes.

Remus turned to her and eyed her suspiciously. “I’m sure I’ve answered that enough times before,” he replied. “Looking for a specific answer?”

“Possibly,” she grinned, looking up from the clipboard.

“And what would that be?” He grinned in return.

“When you give me the answer I’m looking for, I’ll let you know,” she shrugged.

Remus raised his brow and blushed a little, biting the inside of his mouth as he looked from Poppy’s eyes to her lips. “Don’t trouble cause tonight Miss Ellwood,” he retorted. “I already lack self-control around you. You really don’t want to find out what happens when Wolf Hormones are thrown into the mix.”

“Oh really…?” she muttered.

“Poppy…”

“Fine,” she sighed. “You can tell me another time.”

As the sun vanished over the distant forest Remus got to his feet and helped Poppy up.

“Remember to keep the door locked and remain in the corridor and away from the cell,” he said. “We don’t know if this affects the Wolfsbane potion or not and it’s best to be safe.”

“I know Remus,” she rolled her eyes. “I’ve been through this enough times with both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.”

They stepped into the corridor and he grasped his neck gently, pressing his lips to hers, there was something different in the way he kissed her. Also, animalistic and desperate for more, yet he seemed to be stopping himself from going any further.

They held one another close as the cell became darker and the torches ignited. Remus released her and stepped into the cell, locking the door with his wand and starting to pace around the cell, trying to get rid of his pent-up energy.

Poppy sat on her armchair and started looking through her notes, as she looked at him walk back and forth out of the corner of her eye, hoping more than anything the potion made a difference. She tried to distract him by talking about anything that came to mind, but his mind was always elsewhere when he knew the moon was coming up soon.

Silence fell as the clouds cleared in the distance once more and the moonlight shone through the narrow window. Remus stopped pacing and went rigid, the same as before. Poppy stopped breathing almost instantaneously and watched.

His body shook as his flesh ripped, his bones shattered and snapped, the moonlight forcing him to change. Her heart ached as saw Remus Lupin turn into a beast. By the time he was steady on his paws her nails had dug so far into her palms they had started to bleed.

“Remus…?” she muttered.

The beast turned to her, its brown eyes met hers and it nodded gently. She breathed a sigh of relief, frowning as she removed her nails from her skin and eyed the wounds.

Remus tilted his head to one side.

“It’s fine,” she said comfortingly. “It’s still a lot to get used to.”

She removed her wand and muttered in the incantation to repair her skin as Remus moved to his spot in the cell that was positioned so he could keep an eye on Poppy.

“I suppose getting a pet dog with you is out of the question?” She smirked.

Remus growled in reply.

“Wolfsbane still working then?” She asked him.

He nodded his long snout and his ears perked up.

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief, though she was limited on the information she could divulge from Remus whilst he was in his wolf form. Asking if he felt less pain could be answered by a simple yes or no, but a simple yes or no wouldn’t give her the answers she or Professor Snape needed.

Poppy removed one of her new books from her bag, this one about a Muggle murderer who ate his victims, oddly enough selected by Remus when they were discussing what she could read to him.

“Chapter one...” Poppy began.

Remus was breathing heavily as he transformed back the following morning. Poppy had already unlocked the cell and helped him pull his robes around his shoulders, helping him to steady himself on his feet.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, her breathing a little shaky.

“Not as bad,” he said. “It was sort of like an uncomfortable ache this time. I don’t feel anywhere near as exhausted as I normally do either.”

“Can we get you back to your office?”

He nodded and Poppy helped him to the fireplace, both of them vanishing in a woosh of green flame and emerging in his office.

“I should be ok…” Remus said, stepping away from Poppy and stretching his arms and legs.

It took him a while to adjust before he took a seat on his office chair and smiled at Poppy. He still looked a little peaky, but the bags under his eyes are faint and his skin retaining some of its colour.

She checked his temperature and pulse, both a little higher than normal, but lower than they had been previously.

“I think it worked,” she said, trying to steady her breathing. “I’ll keep an eye on you, but… We might be getting somewhere.”

Poppy left Remus in bed, to recover the rest of his strength as she went down to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey. Only there wasn’t just Madam Pomfrey eagerly awaiting her return. Professors Snape and McGonagall were pacing around the hospital wing, waiting for news.

“So…?” Snape shot around the moment he saw Poppy enter the room.

Professor McGonagall froze and Madam Pomfrey dropped what she was doing.

“It worked…” Poppy smiled weakly. “I’ll have to monitor him, but from what I can tell… you did it, Professor Snape.”


	13. The Patronus Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus starts to teach Harry how to produce a Patronus and Poppy is roped into joining them, learning a little more about the reasons behind the lessons than she would have liked.

The students had returned the day after Remus’s transformation, fresh-faced and ready for their approaching exams, which, now they were on the other side of Christmas, seemed a lot closer.

Violet and Oliver were pleasant enough to Poppy when they joined her in the Great Hall with Hermione that evening, that was until Violet had found out Poppy had been serious about moving to the hospital dorm and had left their room. It wasn’t long before she stormed over to the Slytherin table and cast dirty looks in Poppy’s direction.

“I don’t know why she’s surprised,” Poppy added. “I did mention I was moving over there before she left for the holidays.”

“I don’t think she expected you to do it,” said Oliver, shrugging. “She was saying on the train that she just thought you were upset with her but wouldn’t really do it.”

“I needed some peace and quiet,” Poppy replied. “I don’t get that in Gryffindor tower.”

“I can’t blame you,” Oliver agreed. “If I could get out of my dormitory, I would… Oi… Potter…” Oliver waved over Harry, and Hermione quickly vanished from the table.

“Had a good Christmas?” Oliver asked him, but, without waiting for an answer, he pulled an awkward face and said: “Look, I’ve been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After the last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… We can’t afford you to… well…”

Oliver broke off as Poppy cleared her voice and shook her head at him.

“I’m working on it,” Harry said quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," said Oliver, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case… I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron, appearing at Harry’s shoulder.

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A… a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated. Professor McGonagall thinks it might be jinxed.”

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?" Oliver muttered, frowning.

"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So, McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after a member of his team, Oliver said: "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole countries on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

Poppy was on the verge of rolling her eyes at the three of them, as also Quidditch came first.

"I know," said Harry. "But McGonagall still wants to strip it down…"

Oliver went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he added. "I'll make her see reason... A Firebolt... a real Firebolt, on our team... She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do... I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt...”

Harry and Ron took their places further down the table and Poppy shook her head at Oliver, who was almost jumping for joy as he sat back down at the table.

By Poppy’s final lesson on Thursday afternoon, it was common knowledge that Harry Potter had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas and everyone was excited to see the broom in action at the next Quidditch game, though there was a slim chance Harry would even have his broom returned to him at that point.

Oliver had practically spoken about nothing else and Ron had already let slip at it was Hermione who reported the broom to McGonagall, which resulted in a lot of nasty looks and remarks from Gryffindor House. Hermione had spent more than enough time now at Hagrid’s house or in the hospital wing crying or forcing herself to do her never-ending amount of homework to keep her distracted, refusing to report the students who were horrid about of fear of it getting worse.

As transfiguration came to an end Professor McGonagall looked over to Poppy.

“Could you remain behind at the end of the lesson, Miss Ellwood,” said McGonagall as the students handed over their homework before they departed for their next lesson.

Poppy glanced at Oliver and he looked just as taken aback as she did. He waited for her just outside of the classroom as Poppy approached the Professor’s desk and looking guilty.

“I just wanted to ask a favour, Poppy,” she said, in a calming tone as though speaking to a colleague. “Mr. Potter is starting additional lessons with Professor Lupin this evening, with the Patronus Charm, and if it’s not too much bother could you join them? Just encase there are any incidents.”

“Sure,” Poppy replied. “I think there was more than a few that fainted when we had to learn to conjure a Patronus. Not the easiest piece of magic to work with.”

“I thought you’d understand, dear,” she added with a smile.

At almost eight o'clock that evening, Poppy left the hospital wing for Remus’s office. She walked in on an odd scene, with Professor Lupin perched onto of a packing case, trying to tighten the fastenings.

“The boggart wasn’t too happy about being removed from my cupboard,” said Remus, a little out of breath. “You couldn’t fasten that side, could you?”

Poppy grinned as she fastened the bottom side of the case before Remus hopped off and allowed the boggart to shake it aggressively, banging it against the stone floor. “Why have you got another boggart?” Poppy asked.

“Harry’s boggart takes the form of a Dementor,” said Remus. “I thought it’d be a safer alternative than letting a Dementor into the school.”

“I think Madam Pomfrey would probably have your head if you even tried,” she replied. “Dumbledore to…”

Remus grasped Poppy around her waist and pulled her towards him, part surprised she almost tripped over her own feet but didn’t seem to mind too much when his lips met hers.

“I heard you’ll be joining us,” he said, pulling back.

“I think Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey are sick of Harry ending up in the hospital wing,” she said. “I’m charged with the task of preventing that.”

“Then afterward…?” he asked with a smirk.

“I’m all yours,” she grinned.

Poppy and Remus made their way to the History of Magic classroom, carrying the packing case between them. They arrived shortly after eight o’clock to find Harry waiting inside.

Remus took both sides of the case, carrying it to Professor Binn's desk and heaving it up.

"What's that?" said Harry, looking between Poppy and Remus.

"Another Boggart," said Remus, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he likes."

"Okay," said Harry, who was still eyeing Poppy suspiciously.

“I’m just here to make sure you remain injury-free,” Poppy said. “McGonagall’s orders. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Harry gave her a weak smile as Poppy moved over to one of the tables and removed a potions book from her bag and rested it on her lap, not opening it and just resting her elbows there.

"So..." Remus had taken out his own wand and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Remus. “Which is a kind of anti-Dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. Poppy, could you…?”

“Sure,” Poppy said.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the stone floor and thought about one of the nights she’d spent with Remus, cuddled up on the sofa.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A pearly white cat emerged from the tip of her wand and strolled around the classroom, jumping up onto tables and wagging its tail before vanishing.

Harry raised his brow, impressed by the creature, as Poppy went back to resting her arms on her potions book.

Remus nodded in thanks before he continued. "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon. Hope, happiness, the desire to survive. But it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"Will my Patronus be a cat as well?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harry paused, apparently deep in thought. "Right," he then said.

"The incantation is, as Poppy said…" Remus cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum," Harry repeated under his breath. "Expecto Patronum."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh… yeah…" said Harry. "Expecto patrono… no, Patronum… sorry… Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum.”

Something whooshed out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Remus, smiling. "Right, then… ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom.

Lupin flicked his wand at the fastenings and grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum! Expecto…"

Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyes closed as she dropped to the ground. Remus stepped in front of the boggart, it turned into the moon before he muttered the spell to force it back into hiding.

Poppy hurried over to Harry and knelt beside him, tapping his cheek gently.

“Harry,” she muttered.

He didn’t respond, as Remus flicked his wand at the lamps again, igniting them.

“Harry!”

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor, looking a little dazed and confused.

“Sorry," he muttered.

“Don’t be sorry,” said Poppy, helping him sit up.

"Are you all right?" said Remus, looking worried.

"Yes..."

Poppy helped him to his feet, allowing him to lean against one of the desks, and she checked him over.

"Here," Remus handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head, then looking intently at Remus, ignoring the fact Poppy was there. "I could hear her louder that time… and him… Voldemort…"

Poppy was surprised to hear the name when she looked to Remus who was suddenly very pale, he just shook his head, implying he’d explain later.

"Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand…" he said.

"I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game, we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then..." said Remus. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on...That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough..."

Harry paused again and Poppy watched him closely, shocked by what she’d just heard, but also worried.

"Ready?" said Remus, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," said Harry.

"Go!" said Remus, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat…"

Harry collapsed once more, as Poppy ran over, whilst Remus dealt with the Boggart. “That’s enough,” she said, as the boggart shot back into the case. “Madam Pomfrey will have my head at this rate.”

“Harry! Harry… Wake up…” She said gently, this time tapping him a little harder on the cheek, as Remus knelt at the other side.

"I heard my dad," Harry mumbled as he came around, looking for Remus. "That's the first time I've ever heard him… he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..."

"You heard James?" said Remus in a strange voice, refusing to meet Poppy’s eye.

"Yeah..." Harry sat up. "Why… you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I… I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry. Perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced...I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this..."

"No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is...hang on..."

“Harry, I don’t think it’s wise,” said Poppy, sounding very concerned.

“Please Poppy… Professor Lupin…”

She exchanged a dark look with him, but he bit it lip and nodded reluctantly, much to Poppy’s disapproval.

“Once more,” he said sharply. “Then we’re stopping.”

“Professor Lupin…” Poppy muttered, shaking her head slightly. “… You shouldn’t…”

“… Once more… I promise…”

Poppy clenched her jaw, standing close to Harry as he concentrated hard on a memory, ready to react if he fainted again.

“Right,” Harry said.

"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. "Concentrating hard? All right… go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Poppy watched as the Dementor halted. A huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the creature, and though Harry was shaking, he was still on his feet, though for how much longer, she wasn’t sure.

"Riddikulus!" roared Remus, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor. Poppy helped him to one of the chairs and he sank into it, his legs shaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand.

"Excellent!" Remus said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

“NO!” Both Poppy and Remus said at the same time.

“McGonagall’s going to kill me for letting you faint more than once,” said Poppy forcing a smile and handing Harry a large bar of Honeydukes’ best chocolate and a Pepperup Potion.

"You've had enough for one night,” Remus added. "And eat the entire bar of chocolate. I’d rather Miss Ellwood here not get into too much trouble. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate, as Poppy checked his temperature and pulse, sighing with relief when she didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

She approached her bag and placed her potions book back inside.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Remus turned very quickly, as did Poppy.

"What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.

"Nothing… I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too..."

Remus's face relaxed, avoiding Poppy’s gaze. "Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late."

Harry left the classroom. She waited for the door to close behind him before she spoke.

“You-Know-Who… James Potter… Sirius Black…” she said, feeling a sudden rush of fear and concern.

Remus looked guilty. “I should have mentioned something beforehand,” he said.

“You think, Remus,” she snapped, sounding upset. “Potter’s hearing his dead parents and You-Know-Who when the Dementors go after him? Don’t you think that’s something you should mention to Madam Pomfrey or at least Dumbledore?”

“Dumbledore knows,” said Remus. “I told him shortly after the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Dumbledore wants to keep it quiet; he doesn’t want all the teachers and students worrying about him more than they already are.”

“Merlin’s beard, Remus…” she sighed.

Remus sighed, as he approached the packing case and brought it down from the table, the boggart shaking aggressively inside.

“Harry was too young to remember what had happened that night when his parents were killed,” Remus said calmly. “But those memories are there and the Dementors have been bringing them to the surface little by little. It’s why I want to help him with the Patronus Charm. I can’t imagine how horrible it must be listening to that, over and over again.”

Poppy felt a lump in her throat but took a deep breath to try and force it away. “And Sirius Black?”

“What about him?” he replied, his face expressionless.

“Were you friends with him?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “But I have not spoken to Sirius Black since he was arrested. Nor do I intend to.”

Poppy nodded, not completely satisfied by his answers, but he looked a little drained and she didn’t want to pry too much more tonight.

“Right,” she said finally.


	14. The Complications of Dating a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds out that there are a few things that change about Remus during his time of the month.

One thing both Poppy and Madam Pomfrey had not looked forward to, was the continuation of the Quidditch season by the last week of January. The cold weather, mixed with the difficult conditions were bringing in the usual steady stream of students every single evening and as the Professors added to the workloads of the fifth and seventh years, they had been handing out a lot more calming draughts.

Hermione was stressed enough about both Ron and Harry, as well as the rest of her house, but her increased workload, having taken all the subjects she could, meant she spent nearly all hours in the library and in lessons and Poppy only saw her at lunchtimes, in which she looked extremely tired and on the verge of tears.

To top it off Violet was being just as vile and petty as Harry and Ron. She had taken to spending all her time with Jason Smith and those of Slytherin house, starting to make the odd remarks about other students. Even in Herbology, she had started working with Emily Flint, a Slytherin she had hated for years.

On the last Thursday of the month, a couple of days before Remus’s next transformation, Poppy joined Remus and Harry once again in the History of Magic classroom. She sat reading in the far corner, occasionally glancing at them trying to produce a Patronus.

Harry was now able to produce a silvery shadow every time the boggart approached him, but his Patronus could not yet drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Remus, sternly. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

“Thankfully,” Poppy added.

"I thought a Patronus would… charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear…"

"The true Patronus does do that," said Remus. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Remus, smiling.

He caught Poppy’s eye and blushed slightly; he had been a little off around her over the past couple of days the closer they had gotten to the next transformation.

"Here…” Remus snapped out of it and looked to Harry. “You've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before."

He pulled three bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" said Harry. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.

Both Poppy and Remus were aware of his previous adventure to Hogsmeade, though he had not mentioned anything to Harry.

"I see," said Remus, though he looked as though he did not believe him. "Well, let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..." he added hastily, offering a bottle to Poppy, in which she shook her head.

They drank the butterbeer in silence, as Poppy turned the page in her Charms book, feeling Remus’s eyes back on her again, almost burrowing into her skin.

“Professor Lupin,” Harry began, and he looked around again. "What's under a Dementor's hood?"

Remus lowered his bottle thoughtfully, Poppy looked up once again, looking between the pair of them.

"Hmmm ... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?" Harry muttered.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Remus, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and… and suck out his soul."

Harry spat out a bit of butterbeer, as Poppy felt her skin tingle at the very thought.

"What… they kill…?"

"Oh no," said Remus. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever... Lost."

Remus drank a little more butterbeer, then cleared his throat. "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Harry seemed almost stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth.

"He deserves it," he said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Remus lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For... For some things..."

Poppy and Remus exchanged looks, but Remus didn’t seem too sure of how to reply. Once Poppy had checked over Harry and sent him on his way with at least three bars of chocolate, she walked with Remus back to his office in silence.

He remained quite off with her, and some sinking feeling in her stomach made her think she’d done something wrong, but they hadn’t had much time alone together over the past month since the term had started. It could have possibly been the reason, but the more she thought about it, the more she panicked.

“Remus,” she said, as they entered his private quarters, this time he didn’t meet her eye. “Is there something wrong?”

He tapped the kettle with his wand and removed his suit jacket and tie, as she placed her bag on the armchair and stood watching him.

“No,” he said calmly.

“You can’t lie to me,” she replied, crossing her arms. “You can rather tell me what’s wrong with you or I’ll leave.”

“No… Poppy,” he sighed, leaning against his chest of draws, seeming very fidgety. “I told you before, there can be some slight changes leading up to the full-moon and erm… This time, it’s becoming a little harder to keep them in check when I’m around you. The past couple of days have been… complicated.”

“Complicated…?” she repeated, feeling the corner of her mouth twitch.

He shook his head and busied himself with the kettle, pouring the cups of tea, and stirring them for a lot longer than was needed, as he clearly hoped she’d drop the matter.

“Remus,” Poppy said again. “Please talk to me.”

“It’s not talking I want to do,” he retorted, still refusing to meet her eye. “But… I also don’t want to hurt you. Self-restraint during this time, especially concerning that… is… complicated…”

Poppy felt a tingling sensation along her spine, as she bit her lip. Remus had stopped stirring the tea and seemed to have frozen, almost sensing what she was thinking, or at least what her body wanted.

“Poppy,” he muttered in a warning tone.

“Maybe…” she smirked. “… I can help…”

She could hear him breathing heavily as he was trying to control himself, but the more she stood watching and waiting, the more she wanted him to do something, anything that would ease the desperation that was now filling every inch of her being.

He looked at her, his eyes flashing dangerously, and he eyed her chest, her waist, and her legs through her black dress.

“Please… Let me help…”

Suddenly, he rushed over and pinned her up against the wall, her feet no longer on the ground as he dug his nails into her thighs. Feeling his hardness between her legs as he put all his weight against her.

“Are you sure you want this?” he muttered in her ear, making her skin tingle.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He pressed his lips to hers frantically as he grinded his hardness against her, forcing moans against his own lips, as he dug his nails in harder.

Poppy wasn’t sure what her body was doing, the pain her thighs was sending waves of pleasure crashing over her, and the grinding against her ached, but it was a good ache, and ache she needed more of, she needed him inside of her, she needed him to be completely in control of her.

He loosened his trousers and let them, and his boxer briefs fall to the floor, while still pinning her with his body. When he removed his lips from hers, Poppy had no control over the moaning and sounds coming from her own mouth as he gently bit her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. She could feel his erection pressing against her underwear, pressing against the wetness between her legs.

“Remus… Please…” she moaned, digging her nails into his arms.

“Beg me…” he growled in her ear.

“Fuck me… Please…” she pleaded desperately.

Before she had a chance to react, he’d lowered her feet to the ground, turned her around, and bent her over. He moved her underwear aside with his fingers and thrust into her, forcing her to cry out as he began to fuck her hard and fast, as she steadied herself against the wall.

He grasped her waist tightly and forced himself as deep as he could, clearly enjoying every noise that Poppy made every time he trusted into her.

“Harder…” she moaned, hearing him growl as he started to fuck her more aggressively, forcing her to scream his name. “Harder, Remus…”

He hiked up her dress and slapped her arse, the stinging sensation was replaced by pleasure again.

“Again…”

He obliged, slapping her harder this time.

She could feel the orgasm building, as her legs began to shake. Her breathing becoming unsteady as she could feel Remus getting close.

“I’m going to…” she breathed, feeling a shudder rip through her body. 

He unable to control himself at the sensation, emptied himself inside of her, breathing heavily as his dick twitched.

“Fuck…” he breathed.

“Language…”

“Piss off,” he laughed breathlessly, removing himself and turning Poppy around, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She looked up at him and their eyes met.

“I warned you,” he said. “I could have hurt you.”

“I’m somewhat sure I kept asking for it,” she smirked.


	15. The Return of Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black makes his way back into the castle and Poppy tells off Gryffindor House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays :)

On Saturday morning Poppy joined Oliver and the Gryffindor team in the Great Hall. Harry’s Firebolt was in the centre of the table and the entire school were craning their necks to look at the broomstick. Even Cedric Diggory made his way over and congratulated Harry on getting such a superb Broom, before winking at Poppy and offering to save her a seat in the stands.

“I’m not going to this one,” she said, receiving some frowns from the Gryffindors. “Madam Pomfrey’s on Quidditch watch this time. I’ll be in the hospital wing.”

“Next time?”

She nodded and he made his way back over to his friends.

Poppy had also hoped, now that Harry had his broom back, curse free and ready to use, it would at least resolve some issues with the boys and Hermione, but instead, tensions were even higher now that Ron was sure Hermione’s cat had killed his pet rat. It resulted, as Oliver had told her that morning, in a shouting match for the who for Gryffindor tower to hear, which resulted in Hermione crying and Ron uttering a list of swears.

But today, as Gryffindor faced Ravenclaw on the Quidditch pitch everyone was busy fawning over a Broomstick and waiting excitedly to see it in action. Even Ron was distracted, though Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe, and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute… in case you get too near a Dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him re-join the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt. Poppy caught Violet’s eye as she glanced over and she shot her a nasty look, in which Poppy rolled her eyes.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms and Poppy returned to the peace of the hospital wing. There were no students, only some potions to restock and beds to tidy. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and the sky was clear, as she stood looking over the grounds at the Quidditch pitch, half expecting Dementors to make an appearance.

She could hear the cheering and applause but was unable to make out what was happening or who was winning.

Poppy went back to distracting herself with work, making sure everything was ready just encase players were brought back to the hospital with various injuries. It wasn’t until twelve o’clock that she heard some commotion around the corridors before the large oak doors swung open with a group of people she did not expect.

“What on earth…” Poppy muttered, as a very dazed and confused looking Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint entered the hospital wing with a furious looking Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, with Remus bringing up the rear. “Do I dare ask?”

“My Malfoy and his friends thought it’d be a funny idea to dress up as Dementors, in which Mr. Potters Patronus, though weak, has left the four of them concussed!” Madam Pomfrey snapped, as Poppy helped guide Malfoy and Crabbe to a bed each.

She couldn’t help but notice the smirk on Remus’s face, but Professor McGonagall looked as though she could hex the lot of them.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! What till your father hears about this Mr. Malfoy!”

Thankfully, the damage done to them was limited and they were all soon sent on their way, after a couple of potions and a good telling off from Professor Dumbledore, who had arrived just before they had a chance to escape.

“Well, at least we know some good came out of those lessons with Harry,” Poppy muttered as she and Remus watched Professor Dumbledore repeat the same speech again, Malfoy and the three others were glaring at their feet.

Madam Pomfrey allowed Poppy to leave the hospital wing shortly after so she could attend the party in the Gryffindor tower for a few hours before she spent the evening with Remus in the dungeons.

She arrived at the same time as Fred and George, who’s arms were ladened with butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you get hold of those?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

“We have our ways, Johnson,” said Fred with a smug grin, handing Poppy a bottle of butterbeer.

“Congratulations by the way,” she said, as she made her way over to Hermione who was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.

“Are you alright?” Poppy asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m very glad we won,” she replied in a strangely high-pitched voice.

“Did you even come to the match?” Harry appeared at Poppy’s side, with a big smile on his face.

“Of course, I did,” Hermione said. “I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday.”

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron.

"I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway..." She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them…”

Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry or Poppy could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

“Weasley!” Poppy snapped at him.

Ron’s ears turned pink, being addressed in such a way and the room fell silent as everyone looked between Poppy and Ron.

“You’ll be serving detention with me on Monday,” she said firmly.

“Ooo…” Everyone in the room chanted, grinning in disbelief.

“You can’t do that!” Ron snapped. “You’re not a teacher or a Prefect!”

“No…” Poppy replied. “But I am a school nurse. Take it up with McGonagall if you have any problems.”

Ron opened and closed his mouth, his eyes scanning the room until he found Percy, who wasn’t saying a word.

“She’s got more authority than I have, Ron,” Percy shrugged.

“That’s bloody stupid!” Ron snapped again.

“No Weasley,” Poppy added, still annoyed with the way the pair of them had treat Hermione. “What’s stupid is the way you’re treating someone who’s supposed to be your friend. Same with you Harry and the rest of you. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Hermione could have saved your life Harry, and you’ve all been rotten to her since the start of term, over a bloody Broomstick.”

Poppy left the room and walked up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory. Knocking on the door to the third year's dorm, to be greeted by Lavender Brown, who was trying to comfort Hermione with Parvati Patil. The music and talking had already continued downstairs.

“Boys are stupid Hermione,” Parvati said. “Don’t let him get to you.”

Hermione sniffled. “He’s been horrid since the start of term. I feel awful about his rat and I’ve tried to control Crookshanks, but he’s a cat. He’s just doing what cats do.”

“And he’ll realise that, sooner or later,” Poppy added, sitting next to Lavender on her bed. “If he wants to be petty, leave him to it. He’ll be serving detention with me on Monday if that makes you feel any better?”

“What…” Hermione muttered. “You can’t do that, can you?”

“I only found out a few weeks back,” Poppy shrugged. “Do you know how many times I’ve missed out on giving out detentions since September? Honestly, I’m going to have to make sure the power doesn’t go to my head.”

Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender chuckled.

Poppy didn’t return to the party. Once she knew Hermione was feeling a little better, she descended the stairs to the common room, receiving some rather guilty glances, and spent the remainder of her day in the library finishing off any bits of homework she had left.

The exams weren’t the only things that seemed a lot closer now Christmas had ended. She realised that very soon, she would be finished here and looking to start her career outside of Hogwarts. She was still in two minds, deciding which area she wanted to focus on. Her passion did lie with Lycanthropy, but her mind was telling her to choose the safe option of being a Healer at St Mungos and working on Lycanthropy on the side.

Hopefully, after tonight, the potions will have worked on Remus fully, leaving Poppy with something to start her career on in Lycanthropy and hopefully securing funding, though she did intend to use any of the money her parents paid her off with, to fund her work if she had a chance.

At six in the evening, Poppy made her way to Remus’s office, finding him staring blankly at an essay.

“Are you alright?” she asked, with a grin.

He snapped out of it, and looked at Poppy, blinking frantically. “I’ve been reading these essays about Hinkipunks for the past two hours; I think my minds a little blank now,” he said, smiling at her as he got up from his chair, beckoning her over.

She embraced him and he placed his lips against her forehead as he held her close.

“How was the celebration?” he asked, as she took a seat on his desk and he returned to his chair.

“I gave Ron Weasley a detention and lectured the entire common room,” Poppy said, grinning sheepishly.

“They let you out of the hospital wing for one afternoon,” Remus chuckled.

“I debated putting the entire house in detention… I didn’t before you ask. They all just needed telling off.”

“On the day they win a game…” he shook his head. “Then again… saying that… I wouldn’t complain if you told me off…” Remus said with a sly grin and a wink.

“Why, have you been bullying Hermione Granger too?”

Remus’s face dropped. “That’s not what I meant…”

“I know exactly what you meant Remus,” Poppy smirked, crossing her arms and raising her brow.

At seven o’clock, she and Remus descended into the Dungeons, for the first transformation since Remus had taken the full months’ worth of pain relief potions. Both hoping for the outcome they needed.

As Remus was still cautious about the possible side-effects, he insisted on locking the cell door during the transformation to make sure the Wolfsbane potion was still working once he’d turned. He sat on the armchair in the cell and Poppy sat on hers in the corridor. He seemed to have no urge to get up and pace around the room, that restlessness he would normally have seemed to have eased, as he looked out of the narrow window, waiting for the moon to appear in the night sky.

When the moonlight finally appeared in a narrow line on the floor of the cell, Remus froze in his seat, sitting steady as different parts of his body changed. Elongating, snapping, and ripping. The legs of the armchair shattered under the immense weight of the Werewolf, forcing him to stumble forwards onto his front paws, the beast breathing heavily, adjusting to it’s forced change.

“Remus…” Poppy stood up but kept her distance from the cell door.

The brown eyes looked at her and the beast nodded. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did it hurt?”

The beast shook its head and approached the cell door, as Poppy unlocked it with her wand, allowing him to lay in the doorway. She gave him a smile and he wagged his tail.

“Thank Merlin,” she muttered. “Four months’ worth of research and we might be getting somewhere. Let's just hope this works on others with your condition.”

His ears pricked up, as they held one another’s gaze for a little longer. Poppy took a few notes, then started going through her Transfiguration book, writing up an essay on Animagi that was due on Tuesday. It’d taken a good few hours to get it perfect, or at least, perfect in her eyes before she started reading one of her Muggle books, though Remus was already fast asleep by this point.

Around half one in the morning, she heard something she did not normally hear when she was in the Dungeon, as so few knew that she and Remus were here, or even where the entrance was.

She heard doors creaking open and the distant sounds of footsteps. The torches in the corridor went out and Poppy removed her wand and got to her feet, pointing it in the direction of the dark corridor.

Remus stirred, shooting to his hind legs and growling as he moved in front of Poppy.

“Lumos!” said a familiar voice, the corridor filling with a bright light.

Poppy lowered her wand and Remus fell silent, lowing himself to his front paws.

“Professor Snape,” Poppy muttered.

He looked between her and the wolf, with a mixture of disgust and concern. “Black’s been in the castle again,” he said.

“What?” Poppy muttered, trying to let everything he said sink in quickly.

“We’re doing a sweep of the castle,” said Snape through pursed lips, narrowing his eyes at Remus. “Have you seen anything?”

“No Professor Snape,” Poppy said. “Though I can’t imagine Black would know how to get into this part of the castle…”

“You’d be surprised,” said Snape. “We cannot rule out the possibility he entered the castle through the dungeons.”

“I think I’d have seen him, Professor,” said Poppy. “I also cannot imagine he’d be alive if he came this way,” she looked at Remus, whose gaze was fixed on Snape.

“Miss Ellwood…” Snape shot around.

Professor McGonagall was running toward them in her tartan dressing gown, looking frantic. “Madam Pomfrey needs your help urgently in the hospital wing.”

Poppy looked at Remus and opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Professor McGonagall.

“I’ll remain with Professor Lupin,” she said. “To make sure he survives the remainder of the night. Now Professor Snape, could you please escort Miss Ellwood!” It wasn’t a question. “Now, Severus!”

Snape didn’t have a chance to reply. He pulled Poppy by her forearm, only allowing her to glance at Remus before she was hurried from the dungeons.

When they reached the entrance hall, they found a frantic looking Professor Trelawny and Professor Flitwick who was talking to the portraits, finding out any information he could.

“Most unfortunate you can’t keep your little pet project occupied for the remainder of his transformation,” Snape said, as they ascended the marble staircase. “He must be most upset without his nurse.”

Poppy had expected this, Severus Snape had been anything but pleasant since discovering Poppy was seeing Remus in more than a friendly manner.

“He’s lasted nearly thirty years without a babysitter,” Poppy replied calmly. “I think a few hours with Professor McGonagall will be bearable for him.”

“Unless he attacks her… like the beast he is…”

“If you say so, Severus…” she sighed, as they approached the hospital wing.

He shot her a nasty look and stopped her outside of the oak doors to the hospital wing.

“You’ll be wise to be cautious around Remus Lupin, Miss Ellwood,” he muttered.

“Would you be referring to Sirius Black by any chance, Professor Snape?” she shot at him, raising her brow, but remaining quite expressionless. “Or perhaps the fact you went to school together? Or maybe you’re referring to the illness he suffers from?”

The corners of Snape’s mouth twitch, and he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

“I enjoy working with you, Professor,” Poppy added. “But I won’t be brought into some petty feud. I trust Remus Lupin and it’s about time you did too.”

She entered the hospital wing, without a backward glance, leaving Snape looking furious.


	16. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is invited to St Mungos and Violet makes an appearance.

By mid-February, Poppy had received a letter from Healer Smethwyck, once she had written to him explaining that she and Professor Snape may have found a solution to the pain suffered during the Lycanthropy transformations.

For obvious reasons she hadn’t mentioned Remus but had mentioned that they had managed to test to potion with early success on a willing participant.

Smethwyck had written back almost that same day to ask Poppy to visit St Mungos one weekend with Professor Snape and discuss their work with him and Damocles Belby. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were thrilled for her, though she had failed to mention anything to Remus, and she still wasn’t sure if Snape would go with her.

One thing that had made Poppy extremely happy though, Ron and Harry were finally talking to Hermione again, and more than half of the Gryffindors had apologised to her and were more being extremely friendly with the third year.

Oliver was practically skipping around school after Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin in Quidditch, meaning Gryffindor only had to win against Slytherin to take the cup. That did come with slight complications, as Slytherins were very much out to get the Gryffindor team, though the match was still a month away.

There was now at least three Gryffindors and Slytherins in the hospital wing a day now, with various hex and curse related injury. There was also a fair amount of them severing detention in the hospital wing as well. Even Professors Snape and McGonagall had to talk to their own houses, though it did little to nothing to improve the situation.

“The sooner we get this match out of the way, the better,” said Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand at a large spot on the side of a sixth year Slytherins face. It was almost the size of her cheek and looked as though it was about to burst.

“Madam Pomfrey!”

Poppy looked around at the sound of Remus’ voice. He was helping a very confused looking Oliver into the hospital wing. He was smiling at nothing and carelessly waving his arm around, almost amused by the fact it could move.

Poppy hurried over to help. The pair of them getting Oliver onto a bed and laying him down.

“What happened?” Poppy asked.

“Violet’s boyfriend Jason Smith Hexed him whilst he was walking with Fred and George,” said Remus. “He’s used a confusion hex by the looks of it. He was talking about flying cats on the way here.”

Poppy could feel her blood boil thinking about Violet. Wondering if she had anything to do with this. She muttered an incantation, which seemed to stop Oliver from smiling at the ceiling, though he did look as though he had just woken up after a long night of drinking.

“What…” he muttered. “Where am I?”

“The hospital wing Mr. Wood,” Remus replied.

Oliver looked between Remus and Poppy and smiled. “Oh, hello Poppy,” he said. “I feel awful.”

Madam Pomfrey hurried over with a potion that she practically forced down his throat, clearly annoyed to see anything Quidditch Team member in the hospital wing.

“Recover and get back to your lesson Mr. Wood!” she snapped, shaking her head at him and hurrying off again.

“What did I do?” Oliver asked, pulling a face at the taste of the potion.

“We’re just sick of the lot of the lot of you,” Poppy smirked. “The hospital wing is meant to be for injuries, not Quidditch related arguments.”

“Blame Slytherin,” Oliver retorted. “They’re trying to kill us off before the match.”

“Like you’re trying to kill them off?” Poppy chuckled, catching Remus’ eye. “I know you hexed Marcus Flint Oliver. And I know Fred and George went after Draco Malfoy.”

“They started it!”

There was no reasoning with him and by dinner time she left the hospital wing with Oliver and joined him in the Great Hall. Once again Violet was sitting with Jason Smith, who was throwing nasty looked at Oliver and occasionally glancing up at Remus. Once Violet caught Poppy’s eye, she shot a nasty look as well and went back to talking to her new friends.

“Give me a minute,” said Poppy.

She got up from the table and walked across the hall, approaching the Slytherin table to a lot of different looks.

“What do you want?” Violet snapped.

“I’ve come to find out how someone who is meant to be friends with Oliver Wood, can condone your boyfriend here sending him to the hospital wing? Or are you simply bored of those of… what is it… lesser breeding? As your father would say.”

“I…” Violet shot a look at Jason, who didn’t meet her eye.

“Violet, you need to make up your mind sooner or later,” Poppy continued. “I’ve heard what you’ve been saying. I’ve heard what you’ve been calling the Muggleborns. If you want to be a racist prick to keep a boy around, that’s on you. But this isn’t you. Figure out where your loyalties lie, because six months ago, this lot were calling you a blood traitor and threatening you.”

Poppy didn’t wait for a reply and walked off back to Oliver and the others.

“I don’t want to know what you said do I?” Oliver muttered.

“Whatever you said…” Fred paused. “… I don’t think I’ve seen Violet look so cross.”

“And Jason looks as though he’s expecting Violet to rip his head off,” George added.

“Now that I’d pay to see,” said Fred with a grin.

By the end of dinner, she walked with Remus back to his apartment and joined him for the evening by the fire. She was reading her notes on Lycanthropy and he was scanning over his lesson plans for the remainder of the term.

“So…” Remus said, after an hour or so. “When were you planning on telling me you had been invited to talk to Smethwyck and Belby at St Mungos?”

Poppy froze and glanced upwards. “Erm…”

“I take that as you weren’t planning on telling me?”

“I was,” Poppy added quickly. “I just… I didn’t want to say anything until I knew I was going. I’m assuming Madam Pomfrey mentioned it?”

“Dumbledore actually…” Remus smirked. “… Belby is an old friend of Dumbledores. He was quite displeased Albus hadn’t mentioned there was a nurse at Hogwarts studying Lycanthropy.”

Poppy raised her brow and held his gaze for some time before he cleared his throat.

“Would you… Want me to join you?” he asked.

“Oh…” Poppy’s cheeks flushed. “… Smethwyck asked for Professor Snape to join, though Snape seems less than thrilled at the prospect of spending any more time with me outside of potion classes.”

“Does this have something to do with the night Sirius Black broke into the castle again?”

Poppy nodded. “He hasn’t spoken to me since. Nor do I think he intends to. I only stated I didn’t want to be brought into the petty feud he seems to have with you.”

Remus sighed and shrugged. “He’ll come around,” he said. “Severus Snape is a difficult man, but the very prospect of discussing potions with a someone like Belby will soon make him change his mind.”

“Part of me hopes he doesn’t,” Poppy scoffed. “I’m enjoying the peace and quiet.”

Though the peace and quiet didn’t seem to last as long as Poppy had hoped, the following day when she arrived in her potions class, Snape glared at her from across the room. Violet sat opposite her and Oliver looking miserable, and, according to Oliver she’d spent the full evening in her dorm room crying and didn’t attend breakfast.

Poppy was about to ask Violet what had happened, until…

“Miss Ellwood!”

Poppy looked around and her eyes met those of Professor Snape.

“A word in my office,” he said, remaining quite expressionless.

“Yes, Professor Snape,” she replied, leaving her cauldron and following him across the classroom to his office, the Slytherins watching closely.

He closed the door behind them and muttered a silencing charm on the room before he took his place behind his desk and crossed his arms. He looked at her with his cold, dark eyes and pursed his lips, looking as though it pained him to be in the same room as Poppy, never mind speak to her.

“I’m aware we have been invited to speak to Healer Belby and Smethwyck at St Mungos,” he said.

“Yes, Professor Snape,” Poppy replied.

“I have made arrangements for this weekend,” he said. “We’ll depart on Saturday morning and return in the evening. Madam Pomfrey is quite aware, and Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to use the Floo Network from his office to the Ministry.”

Poppy looked taken aback and simply nodded, she turned on her heels and reached for the door handle.

“Miss Ellwood…” Snape added.

Poppy froze and glanced back at Snape.

“I would prefer it if were put our previous disagreement behind us,” he said through clenched teeth. “I would rather we continue to work together.”

Poppy took a deep breath. “Yes, Professor Snape.”

“Severus,” he replied. “We are colleagues after all.”

Poppy gave a faint smile and nodded. She opened the office door and returned to her cauldron, adding the necessary ingredients to finish off her antidote for the poison, not completely sure if having Snape as an alley was a good thing or a bad thing when she was dating Remus Lupin.

That evening in the hospital wing she had discharged all the patients and was able to spend her evening cleaning and restocking the cupboards. At nine o’clock there was a knock at the doors and a loud creak as they opened. Violets face appeared and she stood in the doorway looking and feeling very out of place.

“Can I help you?” Poppy asked, making one of the beds.

“I…” Violet began, stepping into the room a little more and closing the door behind her. “… I’m really sorry Poppy.”

“For what exactly?” Poppy asked, stopping her work and crossing her arms.

“For being a right foul prick,” said Violet, looking down at her feet.

“I don’t think it’s just me you have to apologise to Violet,” Poppy stated, sighing and shaking her head.

“I know,” Violet agreed. “Jason was lovely until he started spending more time with Flint and the others.”

“That still doesn’t justify what you’ve been saying Violet,” said Poppy, moving to the next bed and tidying it. “I heard what you said to Colin Creevey and to Dean Thomas about being Muggleborns.”

“You have no idea how much the Slytherins pressured me into saying those things,” said Violet. “I felt awful.”

“And how awful do you think they felt when you were calling them… Mud… What you were calling them?”

“I know Poppy,” Violet retorted. “I don’t know what else I can say…”

“You can apologise to all of them,” said Poppy. “Including Oliver.”

“I’m going to when I’ve finished my Prefect shift,” she said. “I just wanted to start with you. I’ve been horrid to you when you’ve been working really hard and helping everyone. I just thought, you know, it’s our last year and I was hoping we’d spend more time together.”

“And I understand that,” said Poppy. “But I’ve worked too hard for too long to risk failing any of my N.E.W.T.S.”

Violet nodded. “So, can we, be friends again?” she asked nervously.

“As long as you promise me…” Poppy paused. “… You’ll never date a damn Slytherin again.”

Violet chuckled quietly. “I think I’m more than happy to avoid the lot of them. I can’t make promises when it comes to Cedric Diggory though.”

Poppy smiled. “Good luck with that. Cho Chang still wants my head.”

They both laughed and spent the evening talking in the hospital wing.


	17. St Mungos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Snape visit St Mungos and Remus had a confession to make.

Poppy knew that people from all walks of life found themselves in odd situations every now and again. Poppy, herself had been in many odd situations throughout the year, but none had even come close to meeting Professor Snape in Dumbledore’s office, with him dressed head to toe in Muggle attire.

At that moment in time, she thought back to Neville’s boggart, and thought Snape probably would have looked less out of place in the green dress and vulture topped hat.

Snape was wearing blue jeans, a green jumper and black boots, topping it all off with a black leather jacket. Poppy had to do a double-take when she first saw him, hardly recognising the potions master who she always saw in long black robes.

“Ah, Miss Ellwood,” Dumbledore beamed, as he stood up from behind his desk. “I must congratulate you on your most recent success.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” she replied, smiling, her eyes darting between Dumbledore and Snape. “I really couldn’t have gotten as far as I have without Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.”

“Of course,” said Dumbledore. “You’re all a credit to this school.”

Poppy gave him another smile before Snape grunted something and nodded in the direction of the grand fireplace by Dumbledore’s desk.

“We’ll be travelling to the Ministry and Apparating from there,” said Snape. “I assume you’ve been to St Mungos before?”

“Once,” said Poppy. “I remember the street well enough.”

“Good,” said Snape.

Once they had bid a good day to Professor Dumbledore and discussed when they intended to return, she stepped into the fireplace, muttered: “The Ministry for Magic” and vanished in a whoosh of green flame.

It felt as those she was being sucked down a drain. Her eyes watering at the vast speed, shoot and smoke filling her nostrils, tempting her to sneeze. Her feet suddenly came into contact with the solid ground and her vision came into focus. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the vast peacock green and gold hall, with Witches and Wizards emerging from fireplaces beside hers, and the others across the hall, waiting in a line to leave through the dozens of fireplaces opposite.

“Miss Ellwood,” Snape appeared behind her and she followed him to a quiet area behind the fireplaces. “It’ll be quicker if we Apparate in the same area,” Snape held out his arm.

Poppy took it with some hesitation and held her breath as they vanished on the spot, emerging once again down a little side alley. She followed Snape onto the street, walking a little quicker than she would have liked, keeping up with Snape larger strides.

The Muggle shoppers ignored the pair of them as they went about their business, arms full of bags and talking amongst one another about how stressful they had found Christmas with the family.

Snape eventually stopped, and Poppy stopped just in time, before running into the back of him.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'.

Snape took a step forward toward the window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modelling a green nylon pinafore dress.

“Miss Poppy Ellwood and Professor Severus Snape to see Healer Smethwyck,” said Snape.

The dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger. Snape went first and Poppy followed on stepping forward through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.

There was a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as cat ears and additional body parts.

Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards, with an emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.

They approached a counter, marked ‘Enquiries’ were a plump blonde Witch was sat behind it, looking rather displeased.

The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.

There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labelled:

Dilys Derwent

St. Mungo's Healer 1722-1741

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1741-1768

Dilys looked up from her book and gave Poppy a small wave, before returning to her reading.

The Witch eyed Snape suspiciously and shot a rather frightful look at Poppy, as she spoke to the man just ahead of them, who was mumbling in a language Poppy hadn’t heard before.

Poppy read the floor guide, trying to distract herself from the Witches nasty stare.

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS...................................... Ground floor

Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES........................ First floor

Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.

MAGICAL BUGS.................................................... Second floor

Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc.

POTION AND PLANT POISONING...................... Third floor

Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.

SPELL DAMAGE..................................................... Fourth floor

Unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc.

VISITORS' TEAROOM / HOSPITAL SHOP.......... Fifth floor

IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOMEWITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

“How can I help?” she asked, sounding as though she’d rather do anything but help them.

Poppy looked around and Snape had stepped forward and up to the counter.

“We’re looking for Healer Smethwyck,” Snape replied, in the same annoyed tone as the Witch. “He’s expecting us. Professor Severus Snape and Miss Poppy Ellwood.”

“Oh…” the Witch muttered, running her finger down a long list in front of her. “Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward.”

Snape gave a swift nod in response and strode away from the counter and toward the double doors. They walked along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

As they entered the ward it was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse.

There were no patients at this time, only Smethwyck and another old Wizard talking to one another, but falling silent when Severus and Poppy entered the room.

“Miss Ellwood!” Smethwyck beamed. “Professor Snape!”

He and the other wizard approached them so quickly it was almost as though they had Apparated before them. He shook Poppy and Snape's hands enthusiastically. “May I introduce Damocles Belby, the inventor of the Wolfsbane potion.”

The tall, slim Wizard shook their hands as well and grinned from ear to ear.

“Miss Ellwood,” he began, in his deep and intimidating voice. “I’ve looked forward to meeting you for some time. It’s uncommon I find someone with such an interest in my field. Same with you Severus, if my memory serves me well, you had more of an interest in poisons.”

“I have just been creating the practical aspect of Miss Ellwood’s research,” said Snape.

“You’ve been doing more than that,” Poppy added. “He’s been helping me with my work for months. If it weren’t for Severus’ help I wouldn’t have gotten this far.”

“And are you a skilled potion brewer yourself?” Belby asked with an eyebrow raised.

“She learnt how to brew the Wolfsbane potion in mere weeks,” Snape replied, his face still quite expressionless, though Poppy appreciated his Snape like compliment, nonetheless. “We’re now brewing the pain relief potion and making adjustments. We’re trying to find a way the drinker only has to take one dose, instead of a months’ worth.”

“Reminds me of when I first discovered Wolfsbane,” said Belby. “It was a difficult task condensing it down into a weeks’ worth of potions from a daily dosage. Got there in the end though. Now if you could both tell us more about these pain relief potions.”

All three men looked to Poppy. She blushed a little as she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her small velvet bag. She reached inside and pulled out three notebooks, overflowing with additional paper and notes. She placed them on an empty bed and opened them on the pages which started with the blood phials and changes.

“I’d asked Professor Snape here if any research had been done into blood-related research and decided it was probably one of the best places to start,” said Poppy.

“I tried to look into blood changes once before,” said Belby. “But it became complicated when my patient couldn’t make it to the hospital every day. I only managed six days of samples over the month, and the changes were too vast to make anything of it. I would ask how you managed to find such a willing subject, but I am aware of the complications of revealing names.”

Poppy smiled and nodded. “I find that as a healer, you are trusted to secrecy and not judging those who have ailments.”

“Spoken like a true healer,” Smethwyck beamed. “It was very different during a time before I took over this ward. Those with Lycanthropy had to be reported to the Ministry and listed. Now, I find keeping up the secrecy and giving them names of trusted potions master, works better in their favour. Especially when it comes to allowing them to find work.”

“In this line of work, you’ll become fast enemies with Delores Umbridge,” Belby chuckled.

Poppy frowned, trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

“She’s the head of Dangerous Creatures in the Ministry,” Smethwyck said. “Despises Werewolves and anything or anyone that isn’t a pureblood. You’ll never see her here though. She’s petrified of coming into St Mungos, encase she runs into a Werewolf.”

Smethwyck and Belby changed grins and went about looking through Poppy’s notes.

“And you say the potion works in different doses,” Belby asked a few minutes later.

“Depending on the level of pain relief the patient wants or needs,” said Snape. “A full month would relieve all pain. Though a less, if taken in the right order, would also relieve the pain significantly. Our… willing… participant started on a weeks’ worth and said it reduced the pain to a tolerable level and reduces fatigue the following morning.”

Smethwyck and Belby looked thoroughly impressed.

“And did either of you intend to look into this area of study?” Belby asked, sounding utterly amazed.

“It was something that had intrigued me,” said Poppy. “I know a couple of people with the illness and a decent understanding of the difficulties it can cause. Though, I find they’re just grateful to have survived the initial attack. When I was given a chance to study the subject a little closer this year, I knew it was something I wanted to dedicate my time to.”

“And you Severus?”

“I’ve always been intrigued by the potion making aspect of Lycanthropy,” he replied. “The more complicated the potion, the more interest I take in it.”

Belby chuckled and slapped Snape on his back. It wasn’t long before Belby had taken Snape aside and started picking through his mind and his views on different potions. Poppy spent her time talking to Smethwyck about the future of Lycanthropy.

“Do you honestly think finding a cure is even a possibility in my lifetime?” Poppy asked.

“I think a cure will be possible in the next ten years if we had the team and funding. I know the Ministry aren’t overly fond of Lycanthropy, but there may be investors interested in funding further research. Especially if we had someone like you, Miss Ellwood,” said Smethwyck.

“I think you overestimate how much power I have in that society,” said Poppy.

“I think you underestimate the power of a name,” said Smethwyck. “It opens a lot of doors.”

“I suppose I can always see what I can do,” said Poppy with a shrug.

Their day was filled with a lot of excitement, including being able to sit in on various Witches and Wizards who had arrived at St Mungos with various illnesses. Smethwyck took Poppy through the odd types of ailments she would most likely come across if she chose to work at St Mungos and Snape disappeared with Belby to the potions ward to look at the contents of the cauldrons.

“It’s a very unpredictable career,” said Smethwyck as they entered the Potion and Plant Poisoning ward, finding the beds quite full and the people who inhabited them, quite miserable. “There are similarities in patients, but no cases tend to be exactly the same. The strangest one I’ve experienced is a Witch who was attacked by a Flobberworm.”

Poppy looked at him in disbelief.

“Ministry class: one… deemed as the boring creatures,” Smethwyck continued. “But she had had a previous wound and the flobberworm had burrowed under her skin through the opening and was trying to poison her. It took six hours to remove it. It was the size of a small cat by then. Filled with blood and puss.”

“Lovely…” Poppy muttered. “Though I can’t say I’ve heard of such a thing before.”

“And that… is why it took so long to remove it,” Smethwyck added. “I’d never been in a situation where I’d had to do battle with a Flobberworm before.”

During her time in St Mungos, she had bumped into a few ex-Hogwarts students she went to school with, some working as Healers and others as ward cleaners. All of them quite surprised to see Poppy there before she’d graduated and being shown around by Healer Smethwyck.

By lunchtime, they had found a quiet spot in the café and started talking about her plans after Hogwarts and how she would go about working on Lycanthropy.

“There’s a lot of well-known Wizard Tribes that focus on earth-based magic,” said Smethwyck, gazing up at the ceiling, deep in thought. “They haven’t had much progress, but I find it’s an interesting area to look into. It’s better to research and discover other ideas to see if any would work with your own ideas.”

“I feel as though it’s something I would look into more when I’ve sorted my own career here in England,” said Poppy. “We’ve made a lot of progress over these past few months and I’d hate to drop everything after I finished school.”

“That I can understand,” Smethwyck agreed. “Which brings me onto my next topic of your plans after school. I am right to believe you intend to take up a position here?”

“That’s the plan,” she replied. “I’m sure I’ve told you enough times.”

Smethwyck chuckled. “Just making sure,” he paused. “Well, I would like to offer you a place here once you've finished.”

Poppy raised her brow and looked taken aback. “What…? Can you… Are you allowed to…?”

“Of course, I’m allowed to,” Smethwyck continued to chuckle. “Belby already put your name forward the moment you said the Pain Relief potion had worked. St Mungos are desperate to get their hands on someone praised so highly by the inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion.”

“But they have so many healers here,” Poppy said in disbelief. “So many talented people working on so many different things.”

“Yes, we do,” Smethwyck agreed. “But none have discovered anything as unique as this, nor has Belby ever recommended anyone to the hospital before. So, consider yourself lucky, he’s very picky.”

Poppy blushed furiously. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll take the job,” Smethwyck laughed.

“Well of course I will,” she added hurriedly. “As long as you’re fine with waiting until I finish my N.E.W.T.S.”

“I feel as though, in that time, you’ll have probably created the cure yourself.”

When they had finally met up with Snape and Belby again it was late afternoon and they were talking in the entrance hall, which had now died down a little, with only a Witches with a missing mouth and a Wizard with ears ringing like a teapot.

Both Belby and Smethwyck intended to contact those who would be keen and interested investors and hoped Poppy would meet with them just to show her face to those in her parent’s circle of friends. They were even sure Lucius Malfoy would be more than willing to invest, as they were relatives, but Poppy didn’t have the heart to mention Lucius would probably rather remove his own eyeballs with his wand than help her or Werewolves.

“I’ll be in contact with Professor Dumbledore shortly,” said Smethwyck.

“And I’ll see if I can arrange a banquet with some investors for the time you leave the school,” Belby added. “I’d like to see you there as well Severus.”

Snape gave him a short nod.

“We’ll see you soon, Miss Ellwood,” Smethwyck added. “Severus.”

“Healer Smethwyck!” the plump blonde lady called over from the desk. “You’re needed in your ward. Poisonous cat-like animal from what they’d said.”

Smethwyck gave them a final nod and vanished, hastily making his way through the double doors.

“A poisonous cat-like animal,” Belby beamed. “How exciting!” He bid them farewell and hurried after Smethwyck.

Poppy followed Snape from the building, remaining silent as they sped down the emptier street and down the side alley. She quickly clasped his arm and they vanished on the spot and found themselves emerging from a Ministry fireplace.

They joined the back of the line for the fireplaces leaving and exchanged awkward eye contact.

“He’s a brilliant man Belby,” said Snape. “He’s sending over his notes for us to look over. They could hold the key to our work.”

“And Smethwyck offered me a job once I’ve finished with my N.E.W.T.S,” Poppy said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

“Good,” said Snape, though she was sure he was somewhat excited or at least pleased for her. “I don’t doubt your ability to get top marks in all your subjects.”

“Thank you, Severus,” said Poppy. “Though I feel as though you deserve the position just as much.”

“I don’t really have the bedside manner to be a healer,” he retorted.

Poppy scoffed. Did Professor Snape just make a joke?

They reached the front of the line and stepped into the fireplace together. Severus muttering some words she didn’t catch and the whoosh of green flame engulfed them. Soot shot up her nose again and she tried not to sneeze, knowing there was a chance she’d end up headbutting something.

When they finally emerged, Dumbledore’s Office was quiet and barely lit. The clock on his mantel place chimed. It was five in the evening, just in time for dinner. Snape didn’t take long to vanished, aiming to avoid students so they wouldn’t see him in Muggle clothes and Poppy set off immediately for the third floor, finding Remus in his office.

He smiled as she walked in and stood up from his chair.

“So…” he said. “How was it…?”

“He offered me a position in the Magical Creatures ward,” said Poppy, a little uncomfortable.

Remus laughed out loud, ran over and embraced her. “That’s brilliant Poppy!” he exclaimed. “I can’t think of anyone else who deserves it more!”

“Well…” Poppy paused. “They’re going to try and get my N.E.W.T.S brought forward, so I can hopefully start in May…”

“Oh…” Remus paused and held her at arm’s length. “… well… we’ll work something out.”

“Work what out?”

“Times we can see one another,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. “That is what you want, isn’t it?”

Poppy opened and closed her mouth, looking surprised. She’d never really thought of her and Remus outside of the walls of Hogwarts, nor really questioned what they were. A couple? A fling? Close friends?

“Is it what you want?” she asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” he shook his head grinning. “Poppy… I’m completely head over heels in love with you… You should know that.”

Poppy blushed, not breaking eye contact.

“You are…?”

“I thought that was quite obvious…” He looked a little taken aback.

“Remus I…” she paused. “… I’m in love with you too… I just didn’t want to say anything because… I thought… you didn’t want that… or want me in that way…”

“Merlin’s beard…” Remus chuckled and pulled her close once again. “… How could you ever… ever think I didn’t want to be with you and only you…”

She breathed a massive sigh on relief and held onto him, hoping this moment would never end.


	18. The Marauder's Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy starts to realise spending any time with Severus Snape is a bad idea.

The following month had flown by and it was starting to head towards the end of March. The snow had melted, and the spring flowers had risen from the earth and embraced the newfound warmer weather and sunlight. The final Quidditch match was on the final weekend of March, pushed back again due to Draco’s insistence that his arm was twinging with pain again. Though everyone seemed to know it was because Slytherin dreaded losing to Gryffindor.

The Quidditch related injuries hadn’t lowered though. Hexing and bullying were getting worse and Slytherin’s had taken to turning up at Gryffindor Quidditch practices, which always resulted in some kind of fight. The teachers were trying to maintain some order within the school, but the Sirius Black related issues were more of a priority than Quidditch wars within the school grounds.

Poppy’s exams had also been brought forward to the middle of April. They had denied Dumbledore the request, but her grandma had contacted the exam committee herself and they were more than willing to help anyone with the surname, Ellwood. Although she was still quite certain she may have just shouted at the lot of them and they agreed out of fear.

Poppy now spent most evenings with Remus revising for her exams, or with Professor Snape making adjustments to the potions. At the end of February, it had worked again, and Remus had had another pain free evening, this time in his own quarters with Poppy, now they knew there was no risk of the potions affecting the Wolfsbane potion. It was much more relaxing sit by a fire for the evening reading than in the miserable dungeons. Though the dungeons were definitely more suited to Remus’s size as a Werewolf.

On the second to last weekend of March, Poppy joined Snape in his office, to look through his private collection of rare books and the notes that were given to them by Belby. Snape was on duty, so flitted in and out for the day, leaving Poppy to continue the research.

Around two in the afternoon the door to his office swung open and slammed against the wall loudly.

Poppy looked around from Snape’s bookshelves and met the green eyes of Harry Potter, walking miserably behind Snape.

“I can leave,” Poppy said as she met Snape's eyes.

“Carry on,” Snape replied. “This won’t take long.”

Poppy gave Harry a weak smile, but he was red in the cheeks, looking as though he’d just ran a long distance in a short amount of time. Had he been to Hogsmeade again? Poppy wondered as she went about looking through the books, listening to the conversation.

“Sit,” said Snape to Harry.

Harry sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.

Harry didn't say anything.

"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley… apparently alone."

Still, Harry didn't speak.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

Poppy removed a book and glanced at Harry. Harry was trying to look mildly surprised.

"I don't know, Professor."

That was enough confirmation for Poppy that Harry had broken the school rules once again, only this time it wasn’t her and Lupin that had been the witnesses, nor did she expect Lupin to be overly happy when he found out.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"

"No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in mid-air."

There was a long silence.

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like…"

Poppy tried not to grin into the book, but was still furious with Harry, nonetheless.

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin…"

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told…"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Harry didn’t say anything.

"So," Snape continued. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences. How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers...The resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My dad didn't strut," said Harry. "And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen…"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry was suddenly on his feet and Poppy had dropped the book, walking over to Harry and placing her hand on his shoulder.

“That’s enough Professor!” she snapped.

Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you say to me, Potter?"

“Professor,” Poppy said again.

“Silence Ellwood!”

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

Snape's sallow skin had gone the colour of sour milk.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"

Poppy glared at Snape, half tempted to leave the room and fetch Professor McGonagall but didn’t want to leave Harry here alone.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," Snape said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you… your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

Harry didn't move and Poppy tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to Harry,” she muttered.

"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.

Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"Ron gave them to me," said Harry. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time…"

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching...and what is this?"

Snape had picked up a bit of parchment.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry said with a shrug.

Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just… throw this away?"

His hand moved toward the fire.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it… something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or… instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"

Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Harry caught Poppy’s eye, almost pleading with her to stop Snape from finding out what was on that parchment.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank.

“Professor,” Poppy began.

He shot a nasty look at her.

“I must insist you stop,” she said.

He ignored her and carried on.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Harry and Poppy stared. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

If Snape had looked furious before, it was nothing compared to his expression now.

"So ..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this ..."

He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"

A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly, looking between a cross looking Poppy and a petrified Harry.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry and Poppy’s direction, warned them not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop…"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me…"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I… gave… Harry… that… stuff," he choked. "Bought… it....in Zonko's... ages… ago..."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay… excuse us, Severus…" He caught Poppy’s eye. “… Miss Ellwood.”

Once the door had closed Poppy had met the dark and furious eyes of Professor Snape.

“Pathetic!” she snapped, much to Snape’s displeasure. “He’s an orphaned boy Severus. Insulting his father because of some school-age grudge to other teachers is one thing. Insulting Harry to his face is another.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Severus retorted. “Nor do you know the full extent of what had occurred all those years ago!”

“I know more than you think!”

“Ah of course,” Snape gave her a horrid, forced smile. “Your little puppy will have told you all about saint Potter…”

“He told me you were vile to one another,” she replied, frowning so much her brows were starting to ache. “Hexing one another at any given opportunity. Insulting one another. Though James grew out of his petty schoolboy issues and it appears you did not.”

“Get out!”

“Gladly.”

She stormed out of his office and up towards the entrance hall where she found Lupin still talking to Harry and Ron. Once he strode away looking cross with the pair of them, she ran over and joined him.

“Not here,” he muttered as they ascended the stairs and went in the direction of his classroom.

Remus looked tense. As though he’d seen something he would have rather forgotten about. As they entered his classroom, he sealed the door quickly and muttered a silencing charm.

Remus pulled out the parchment taken from Harry and unfolded it, pressing his wand tip against the surface and saying:

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Remus’s wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

“Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.”

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Poppy bent over it. A labelled dot in the right bottom corner showed that Snape was pacing around his office at a brisk pace.

“What on earth is this?” she took the parchment from him and flipped over the middle section and looked at the small named dots moving around what looked like the courtyard. “Did you… are you?”

“Moony,” Remus sighed, shaking his head. “I made this with James, Sirius and Peter when I was at school.”

Poppy grinned. “Moony… really… Moony…”

Remus chuckled and shook his head, still looking rather cross with Harry.

“I was a foolish fourteen-year-old,” he said. “I’m just disappointed that Harry had kept this map and not tell anyone, especially this year with Sirius Black, and using it to sneak out of the school.”

“It’s not your fault Remus,” Poppy said, placing the map onto an empty desk and taking his hand in hers. “You didn’t know.”

“I should have said something though,” said Remus. “Last time we saw him outside of the school. Though I was a little distracted…”

“Hey,” Poppy shook her head, smirking.

“It’s not a bad thing.” He pulled her close and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I just meant, I should have told Dumbledore, or at least told Harry not to leave the school again.”

“Neither of us thought he would have,” said Poppy. “Not after Sirius Black broke in again and the drama with his broomstick.”

“Merlin…” Remus sighed. “He really is too much like James.”

“And you really need to stop blaming yourself for everything,” Poppy looked into his eyes. “Though I have an idea to take your mind off of things.”

Remus’s fears seemed to melt away as he raised his brow, quite aware that Poppy’s hands were on his belt.

“Poppy…” he moaned. “Not here. Anyone could walk in.”

“Good,” she grinned, unfastening his belt and his trousers swiftly, not breaking eye contact as he watched her intently.

A barely audible gasp escaped Remus when Poppy pushed him back against one of the desks, so he could balance himself. She dropped to her knees and removed his semi-hard cock, moving her hands gently along the shaft, still maintaining eye contact.

She ran her tongue over the tip. Remus let his head fall back and his lips parted as his breath became short and sharp. She wrapped her lips around the head, slowly working her way down.

“Fuck…” Remus muttered.

As Poppy pulled back, she let her tongue run along his shaft gently. When she got to her feet, she smirked at him and took his hand, leading him away to his office.


	19. The Quidditch Cup Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy attends the Quidditch Cup Final, relieved she doesn't have to deal with any more Quidditch related injuries after today.

During the final few days, before the Quidditch Cup final, the Hospital wing was now overflowing with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Madam Pomfrey was on the verge of contacting the Ministry, imploring them to ban the sport and the Professor’s had handed out so many detentions that classrooms were filled every evening. Though Poppy had to give credit to some of the spell casters, the hexes and curses were getting wilder and funnier with each passing day. Her favourite now being a Slytherin sixth year and a Gryffindor fourth year with leeks sprouting from their ears.

“It’s never been this bad!” Madam Pomfrey snapped at Professor Dumbledore, who had made his way to the hospital wing. “You’ll need to do something, Albus!”

Dumbledore didn’t reply, he just looked guilty and concerned whilst Madam Pomfrey continued to rant and rave at him. He looked quite relieved when Snape turned up with a Slytherin, who now had a reindeer head instead of his own.

“SEE!” Madam Pomfrey snapped and hurried away.

Dumbledore caught Poppy’s eye and wink. She grinned whilst she tried to remove a sneezing hex from a third-year Slytherin.

“Done,” she said.

The Slytherin gave her a nasty scowl, hopped off the bed, and left.

“You’re welcome,” Poppy called after him, as she returned to the potion’s cupboard.

“Miss Ellwood,” Poppy practically jumped out of her own skin and almost dropped the calming draughts she was holding.

She spun around, meeting the dark, cold, eyes of Severus Snape.

“Professor Snape,” she said bluntly, her attention turning back to the cupboard and bottles. “How can I help you?”

“I need your help with the potions this evening,” he said, remaining quite expressionless when she caught him in the corner of her eye.

“What time?” she asked.

“Once you’ve finished here,” he replied.

Snape didn’t wait for a response and strode out of the hospital wing, his footsteps echoing down the corridor. Poppy sighed and resumed her work, partly dreading spending any more time with Snape after their previous disagreement.

It was past eight when she finished in the hospital wing. Part of her wanted to climb into bed after the busy day she’d just had, but she forced herself down the marble stairs and down into the dungeons. She knocked at the classroom door and waited for Professor Snape's voice to summon her inside.

“Miss Ellwood,” he said, looking up from his cauldron as he continued mixing the contents.

“Professor Snape,” she replied. “How can I help you?”

Snape flicked his wand at the cauldron and the flames below went out.

“I feel as though I should say… something…” Snape began. “Regarding our previous conversation.”

Poppy raised her brow and crossed her arms, wondering to herself if this would be an apology or some kind of way to wriggle out of what he had previously said.

“Go on…” Poppy muttered.

Snape pursed his lips, then became quite expressionless. “I don’t want my battles with Mr. Potter to get in the way of our work, Miss Ellwood.”

Poppy sighed and rolled her eyes. “If that’s all you have to say, Professor Snape, I’ll be making my way to bed.” She turned on her heels and made for the door.

“Poppy!” he snapped.

Her head shot around, being addressed by her first name by Professor Snape.

“They won’t get in the way of our work Professor Snape,” Poppy retorted. “I’ll be here on Monday to resume potion making, but that is all.”

She stormed out of the classroom and made for the hospital dormitories, finding Remus waiting for her on the bed, with a weak smile on his face.

***

The following couple of days were a complete and utter nightmare in Quidditch terms. Thanks to Professor Dumbledore's threatening expulsion to those attacking other students, the hospital wing carried on as normal, though the verbal abuse was getting a lot worse.

Slytherin’s booed and hissed as Gryffindors and Harry now needed to be followed to lessons by other students, as Draco Malfoy and his cronies seemed determined to put him out of action.

Breakfast on Friday morning was a tense affair. Poppy joined Violet and Oliver, as well as the Gryffindor team, who all looked pale and clammy. It didn’t help that Oliver was constantly on Harry’s back about catching the Snitch.

"So, you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Oliver was talking to Harry between bites. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're…"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.

“Oliver!” Violet snapped. “Shut up!”

“You know we need to win,” Oliver retorted.

“Yes, and you have to be alive tomorrow to do that,” Violet added.

The rest of the day consisted of nasty looks between Violet and Oliver, until dinner time when they finally made up.

The following morning, Poppy entered the hall after a night shift, meeting the eyes of Remus at the top table with McGonagall and Flitwick.

Harry and the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. All of them grinning broadly, as even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joined in. The Slytherin table on the other hand hissed loudly as they passed, forcing Poppy to roll her eyes before starting on some much-needed toast.

Oliver spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, though didn’t touch anything himself. 

“Good luck, Wood,” said Cedric as he passed the team, giving Poppy a wink.

Oliver nodded and remained silent.

“Are you joining us, Poppy?” Hermione asked as she appeared at the table with Ron.

“I don’t think I get a say in it,” she said as she caught Oliver’s eye. “I’ll be in the stands with the teachers though. I’m keeping an eye on the game for Madam Pomfrey.”

Once the Gryffindor team got up and left the hall to another round of applause, Poppy joined the teachers at the top table. Remus’ face suddenly lit up as she sat beside him.

“You should be in bed Miss Ellwood,” said Flitwick.

“It’s my turn to watch over the match. I don’t mind. Manage to nap for a couple of hours during my shift,” she replied with a grin.

“You better be straight off to bed after the match then,” said Professor McGonagall.

Poppy, Remus, and the others made their way down to the stadium after all the other students had left the hall. It was a clear and windless day, making it perfect Quidditch conditions for the teams, but terrible in terms of injury as the ground was hard and dry.

They clambered up the stairs and into the stands, listening closely to the tidal wave of noise. Once Poppy had taken her seat between Remus and Professor Sprout, she looked around at the stands to see about three quarters were wearing scarlet rosettes and waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon then, or brandishing banners with slogans like: “GO GRYFFINDOR!” and “LIONS FOR THE CUP!”.

Behind the Slytherin goal, on the other hand, two hundred people were wearing green, the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years…"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill…"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Poppy, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person On the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" called Madam Hooch.

Flint and Oliver approached each other and grasped each other's hand.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no… Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field… WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by… Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina… nice swerve around Montague… duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight.

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The players flew down to the other end of the pitch, Flint wiping the blood from his face, refusing to seek medical help, determined to win.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass… very difficult indeed… YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

The game continued.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession… no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field… THAT WAS DELIBERATE!

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING…"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way…" Professor McGonagall called to him from beside Professor Flitwick.

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Poppy turned her attention to Harry, who was zooming off in another direction, Malfoy following closely. The Slytherin beaters followed on close behind. Derrick the larger of the two beaters swung his bat at the Bludger and toward Harry. Harry narrowly avoided it. Bole the other beater hit the Bludger back, just grazing Harry’s elbow.

Derrick and Bole ignored the Bludger and started zooming toward Harry, clubs raised. Harry turned his broom upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle… Flint alongside her… poke him in the eye, Angelina! It was a joke, Professor, it was a joke… oh no… Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save…"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession…"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Poppy had ever witnessed. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Oliver pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

“Madam Pomfrey’s going to be furious after this,” Remus muttered to her.

Poppy couldn’t argue, the cuts and bruises were getting worse by the second.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Oliver; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Poppy grasped Remus’ hand and squeezed tightly, half angry, half afraid for her best friend, who was clinging to his broom.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal… seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse.

Suddenly, Harry put on a huge burst of speed, reaching out ahead of him, until he was brought to an abrupt halt. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of Harry’s broom, and was pulling it back.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his broom.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B…"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal… Montague scores…" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor... Now Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON! SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Harry dived again, chasing after Draco Malfoy, who was a little further ahead. They were neck and neck as both reached out for the glimmering ball of gold and silver on the pitch. At the last second, Harry elbowed Malfoy out of the way and pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, the stadium exploding with cheers, Poppy and the other teachers joining in.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field.

“I’ll get back to the hospital wing,” Poppy muttered to Remus, aware that a few members of both teams would be making an appearance the moment they got a chance to.

“I’ll join you,” Remus replied.

They walked back up to the school, Remus practically skipping with excitement, grinning from ear to ear and discussing the match, whilst Poppy nodded and listened closely. As they reached the entrance hall, he pulled her into an embrace and kiss her deeply, taking the opportunity whilst no one was in the school.

“I’ll see you later,” he said at the top of the marble stairs, leaving her to return to his office. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Remus Lupin.”

She smiled and entered the hospital wing.


	20. N.E.W.T.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy sits her exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a slight dilemma. At the end of this, does Poppy live or die?   
> I'm debating lives but is injured or dies... Hmm...

Poppy had hidden herself away for the first week of April, after the Quidditch Cup Final. She didn’t have any work to do in the hospital and had spent Remus’s transformation, studying in his quarters, whilst he curled up on the bed. She had joined Snape on Monday evening, and he looked as miserable as ever, due to losing the Quidditch Cup.

The entire school seemed to be very different now Quidditch season was over. Suddenly, exams seemed a lot closer and the Fifth and Seventh years were now panicking about O.W.L.S. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Poppy’s were brought a month ahead, and she was expecting to sit them on the Eighth to the thirteenth of April, which was only three days away.

She wasn’t overly concerned, mainly down to the fact her classwork was all marked as O (Outstanding), but she did feel the mounting pressure to get top marks to start her job as a Healer in May.

Her Grandma had written to her every single day since her visit to St Mungos, telling her how proud she was and how excited she was to have a Healer in the family. Even her parents had sent a letter, with something along the lines of: “Don’t disappoint us!”

“Pricks,” Violet muttered, reading the letter over her shoulder on Thursday morning. “They don’t have an ounce of intelligence between them.”

When she showed the letter to Remus, he has more than enough to say, that definitely could not be repeated around anyone under sixth year. Though he did make a point, he was sure they would be more than willing to fund her research, just to appear as though they were a supportive family, or at least look impressive to the Minister for Magic and close friends.

One Saturday evening Poppy had opted to join Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick in the large History of Magic classroom. Both of them were quite well acquainted with the practical side of the exams and were taking her through the spells she would need to know. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t come across before, even levitating spells and simple healing charms were part of it.

Sunday evening, she spent with Professor Sprout and Professor Snape, who took her through everything she would also come across in the practical. Snape seemed even more determined to make it up to Poppy and even took her through the exam as well, explaining what she would most likely come across and the best way to answer the questions.

Monday morning was a stressful affair. Poppy had dressed at top speed and made her way to the Great Hall, early than anyone else except Remus, McGonagall, and Flitwick. She joined them at the top table, handed a timetable by Professor McGonagall, and scanned over it carefully.

Monday:

9 o’clock, Potion’s Exam

Lunch

1 o’clock, Potion’s Practical

Tuesday:

9 o’clock, Herbology Practical

11 o’clock, Herbology Exam

Lunch

2 o’clock, Transfiguration Exam

4 o’clock, Transfiguration Practical

Friday:

9 o’clock, Charms Practical

Lunch

1 o’clock Charms Exam

She sighed was some relief. Realising she had Wednesday and Thursday to relax. She was quite sure she’d most likely end up in the hospital wing though.

“You’ll get your results on Saturday,” said Professor McGonagall. “And… Ah!”

Entering the hall was an elderly looking Witch and Wizard that Poppy recognised from her previous years. Griselda Marchbanks and Professor Torrent Tofty, were actually very pleasant, though very strict.

They were being escorted by Professor Dumbledore and… Poppy had to blink a little to make sure she was seeing the right thing. Her Grandma.

“Oh no…” Poppy muttered, as her Granny waved enthusiastically at her, as she chatted away to Dumbledore and the others.

When they reached the table, Dumbledore made introductions and reintroductions, whilst Poppy’s grandma fussed over her hair and appearance.

“You look thinner,” she said, pinching Poppy’s cheek. “Do they feed you in this place?”

“Yes, Granny,” Poppy said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Minerva, Filius…” she turned her attention to the Professors, who weren’t completely sure how to react, as they know how temperamental Poppy’s Grandma was. “… I have to thank you both of all your hard work this year, preparing my darling Granddaughter for her exams, and Albus… for introducing her to Healer Smethwyck.”

“It was my pleasure Mrs. Ellwood,” said Dumbledore.

“She’s a credit to the school,” said McGonagall. “She’ll be curing every ailment you can think of before the end of her first year at St Mungos.”

Remus caught Poppy’s eye and grinned, finding the sudden tension in the air quite amusing.

“Albus, we really should do a walk of the grounds before the exam starts,” said Griselda. “Miriam, Torrent will you join us?”

“Of course,” said Torrent. “We should leave Miss Ellwood here to have her breakfast and relax before her exams.”

Poppy’s Grandma pinched her on the cheeks again and beamed before wishing her luck and vanishing from the hall with the others. If Poppy was a little stressed before, it was nothing compared to how she felt knowing her Granny was in the school. Hoping more than anything she wouldn’t cause a seen or bump into any of the Slytherin’s they were related to.

At a quarter to nine, Poppy followed Professor McGonagall up to the Astrology classroom in the North Tower, a perfect place for her exams and practical tests as it was unused during the daytime.

There was an exam table set up and a couple of armchairs with a coffee table between them, with a couple of books and a couple of teacups waiting.

“I must get to my lesson Miss Ellwood,” said Professor McGonagall, giving her a rare smile. “Good luck,” she Poppy’s hand in hers. “I know you’ll do brilliantly.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Poppy.

McGonagall soon vanished and descended the stairs. Poppy waited for the examiners, and with a couple of minutes to go, they appeared, beaming at Poppy.

“You’re Grandmother is having tea with Dumbledore,” said Torrent. “You may take your seat.”

Poppy gave them a faint smile and walked over to the table and chair, taking her place and removing her quill and ink from her bag. Professor Tofty was fiddling with his own bag, pulling out an hourglass and placing it on the table.

Griselda magicked the exam paper from the air and placed it on Poppy’s table. She straightened herself up cleared her throat.

“Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination paper,” Griselda began. “Auto-Answer Quills are banned, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self-Correcting Ink.”

“Yes, Professor,” Poppy replied.

Griselda and Tofty took their seats, tapping their teacups with their wands. Griselda turned over the hourglass and looked over at Poppy. “You may begin.”

Poppy turned over her paper, her heart thumping hard. She glanced up at the two examiners who were already sipping tea and reading their books. She lowered her eyes to the first question: a) What is the name of the potion used to help those who suffer from Lycanthropy? b) Explain how it aids their transformations.

Poppy bent over the paper, smiled, and began to write.

“How was it?” Remus asked her sometime later, as she met him in the entrance hall.

“Easy, actually,” Poppy replied, smiling. “You’ll never guess what the first question was …”

“Poppy!” Her grandma came hurrying down the marble staircase, her arms in the air, almost bumping into a couple of third-year Hufflepuffs. “How was it? Tell me everything dear…” her Grandma turned to Remus.

“Granny,” Poppy said carefully. “This is Remus Lupin, he’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

Her Grandma thrust out her hand and Remus took it, looking a little nervous. “So, you’re the famous Professor Lupin,” she began. “I’ve heard more than enough complaints from… that… side of the family. So, you’re more than alright in my book.” She beamed and released him, though Remus still seemed on edge.

“Now dear, Lunch?”

She didn’t wait for a reply, she took hold of Poppy’s arm and yanked her into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table between Poppy and Violet.

“Auntie!” Violet beamed, receiving a bone-crushing hug. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t miss Poppy’s exams,” she replied, looking over to Oliver, who was stuffing his face, but smiling at the same time. “And the pair of you, what are your plans after school?”

“Auror,” said Violet proudly. “Professor Lupin is sure I’ll make a fantastic one. Though my father’s furious.”

Her Grandma let out a bark of laughter and some students shot around in their direction.

Oliver swallowed his food. “I’m going to be playing Quidditch for one of the League Teams. Just have to pass my exams.”

“A professional quidditch player…” her Grandma winked at her. “How about that Poppy.”

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

Thankfully, lunch was a quick affair and Poppy hurried away at ten to one, arriving at the North Tower to find the examiners already there. Her desk now replaced with a high table with a cauldron and an ample amount of ingredients.

“Miss Ellwood,” Griselda looked thrilled to see her again. “We intended to have you make a strong healing draught, but after speaking to Professor Snape, for a few extra marks, what would you say to making the Wolfsbane Potion?”

Poppy looked taken aback at first, but she knew that potion was now her strongest area in potions.

“I… are you sure?”

“It’s a Level 5 difficulty, of course, we're sure,” said Tofty, who was tapping his wand on the teacup again and already settling down in his chair.

Poppy took her place behind the table, once Griselda had taken her place on her comfy armchair, she turned over the hourglass once more and Poppy instinctively started adding the ingredients, feeling grateful Snape had said something.

The rest of the week had passed quickly and by 1 o’clock on Friday afternoon she was more than happy with how it had all gone and was sure she would receive decent marks.

The Charm’s practical was more or less a recap of everything she had learned over the past seven years, ending with an expert healing charm she used on a training dummy.

Straight after her exam, she made for Remus’ classroom, aware that he was free until his last lesson of the day. When she arrived the third years were leaving and she smiled at Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they left, talking excitedly about their lesson.

She closed the door behind them and ran over to Remus, practically jumping into his arms. Relieved to have a moment alone with him, after the week she’d had with her Grandma stick to her like glue.

“All done,” she breathed.

“Now… just… the… results… and… then… you’re… Healer… Ellwood,” Remus replied, kissing her between words.

“It’ll make this… a lot easier,” Poppy smiled, looking deeply into his caring eyes.

“And what exactly is this?!”

Poppy and Remus shot around. Poppy’s Grandma was stood in the doorway looking furious.


	21. A Slight Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy confronts her Grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time as I'm writing my own book too :)

Poppy had half expected her Grandma to start shouting and screaming the castle down. She would have done if she found out Poppy was dating a Slytherin or some vile Pureblood. But, in this case. Her Grandma shot a look at the pair of them and vanished from the doorway. When Poppy went after her, a group of students had gotten in the way, giving her Grandma a chance to vanish from the school and eventually from the grounds.

When Poppy had a chance to speak to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, she explained what had happened, and they both looked at one another, somewhat surprised by her Grandma’s lack of dramatization. They had half expected her to storm into Dumbledore’s office or at least the Ministry of Magic. Though neither would say or do anything as there was no rule against colleagues dating.

On Saturday afternoon, Poppy quickly sent a letter off to her Grandma, before hurrying back to Professor Dumbledore’s office to find out her result. When she entered the room, she found Griselda, Torrent, and by some miracle, her Grandma, who was stood with her arms crossed, still looking furious.

“Granny,” Poppy muttered.

“Not now!” she snapped in response.

She nodded, some of the excitement of getting her results wavered.

“Miss Ellwood,” Dumbledore beamed. “If you would come closer.”

Poppy paused for a moment, before giving the group a weak smile and approaching the desk. Griselda and Torrent were holding a clipboard each.

“Now…” Griselda said, meeting Poppy’s eye, before looking down at her clipboard. “I’ll take you through your exam results and Professor Tofty will take you through your Practical’s. Alright?”

Poppy nodded but was a little distracted by the 4-foot odd, woman who was glaring at Dumbledore and then Poppy. Dumbledore seemed none the wiser or was happily ignoring what was happening. Yet, Poppy couldn’t ignore it. It had been a different enough year, without adding this on top of it all.

“Right…” Griselda continued. “Charms Exam…” She ran her finger down the clipboard. “Outstanding. Transfiguration… Outstanding… Herbology… Outstanding… and… Potions.”

Griselda looked up and beamed at Poppy. “Outstanding! And an Outstanding in your Defence Against the Dark Arts, from last year if I’m not wrong as well.”

Poppy smiled and nodded.

“Brilliant!”

“Now…” Torrent continued where Griselda left off. “Charms Practical… Outstanding… Transfiguration… Outstanding… Herbology… Outstanding… and finally Potions… Outstanding!”

“Excellent work Miss Ellwood!” Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning from ear to ear. “I will inform Smethwyck this evening and make some arrangements.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Poppy, looking to her Grandma, who’s expression had not changed. If anything, she seemed even more annoyed. She wore a similar expression when she was around Lucius Malfoy or around her parents.

“Now, how about a final walk of the grounds, Albus?” added Griselda. “I feel as though Miriam would like to congratulate Miss Ellwood.”

“Of course,” said Dumbledore, rising from his chair and following the two examiners to the door. “Well done, once again Miss Ellwood. I expect you are very proud Miriam.”

“Granny…” Poppy muttered as the door closed. “… Can I please explain?”

She didn’t reply, only held that horrible same glare as Poppy turned her body to face her. Poppy had never felt some uncomfortable around her Grandmother before, nor could she stop the blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing.

“I never intended to pursue a romantic relationship with one of my colleagues,” Poppy stated. “But I worked closely with Remus Lupin for months before anything happened. We are good friends, neither of us intended for anything to happen.”

“And why…” Her Grandma snapped in a shrill voice. “… why were you working with Professor Lupin?”

Poppy debated telling the truth but instead went for the answer she gave to everyone else. “He suffers from an immunity illness; he gets ill a lot and there’s no known medical cure for what he has. I’ve been helping him with his illness and with his work, so he doesn’t get too far behind.”

Her Grandma’s face dropped a little, there was clearly some sympathy there. “He’s your teacher Poppy.”

“At no point during this year has Remus Lupin been my teacher,” she replied. “We have worked as colleagues from the moment I arrived at Hogwarts in September.”

Her Grandma sighed and uncrossed her arms, her expression easing a little more. “Just think about it Poppy,” she said. “Just think about what you’re doing before you continue a relationship with a Werewolf.”

Poppy froze. Her mouth opened and closed, but the words would not come out.

“I’m friends with Lyall Lupin and Healer Thornwick, the man that treated Remus as a boy,” her Grandma continued. “Don’t risk the rest of your life for a man that is also a beast.”

“He’s not a beast!” Poppy snapped furiously.

“Yes,” her Grandmother continued. “Yes, he is. I’d told you long ago that your Uncle with the affliction left his wife and children. The reality was much darker. That beast attacked his wife and almost killed his children. Professor Lupin will do the same to you.”

“You’re starting to sound a lot like… that… side of the family!” Poppy added, crossing her arms. “You cannot blame those with Lycanthropy. They didn’t have a choice in the matter!”

“He’s a killer!” Her Grandma snapped.

“No… he’s not!”

Poppy stormed out of Dumbledore’s office and towards the hospital wing dormitories, passing Violet and Oliver on the way. They called out her name, but she didn’t stop. When she arrived in her bedroom, she sank down the door and to the floor, letting out a long and unsteady breath, trying to calm herself.

She had never expected to hear her Grandma say such a thing. The same woman who had defended her uncle for years and years. Who defended those who were seen as ‘below’ wizarding kind. Was it all just talk; did she mean any of what she said? Poppy wondered.


	22. Exams, Contracts and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout from Poppy's grandma finding out and the start of the school exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 chapters coming tomorrow!

Poppy received her contract for St Mungos shortly after her final exam. Though she didn’t feel as elated as she thought she would, after what had happened with her Grandma and the fallout from what had happened was a lot worse than she expected.

Her Grandma, who normally avoided Poppy’s parents at all costs, informed them about the relationship and the letters she received from them were less than friendly. She kept it all from Remus and brought it up with Madam Pomfrey, who was sure her Grandmother would get over it sooner or later and would be happy for her.

Poppy knew otherwise. But still couldn’t understand why her Grandma had a sudden change of heart.

“When do you start?” Remus asked. She looked over to him from the sofa as he just emerged from the shower in a towel and nothing else.

Poppy eyed him up and down, a little distracted. “The end of June,” she said. “They’re waiting for approval from the Governors of the Hospital and looking for investors for the Lycanthropy work.”

“The Governors?” Remus looked a little taken aback, taking a seat beside Poppy on the sofa as she continued to scan through the letter.

“Apparently,” Poppy shrugged, still eyeing Remus’ toned torso. “They have to approve anyone that have just finished their exams. They very rarely hire Witches and Wizards with less than three years’ experience.”

“I can’t imagine most Witches and Wizards have invented a potion that helps Werewolves,” Remus replied with a smirk.

“Smethwyck isn’t too happy and neither is Belby,” Poppy added. “They wanted me to start the moment I finished my exams, but the Minister himself told them it wouldn’t be possible until the Governors approved.”

“Couldn’t your Grandma help?” Remus added. “I know she’s close with most Ministry members.”

“She’s still not speaking to me,” said Poppy. “I think she’s hoping I ask for help in all honesty, so she can make some kind of deal with me.”

“A deal?” He raised his brow.

“Don’t ask.”

He smiled gently and stood back up, kissing her on the forehead, he then returned to the bathroom to change.

Poppy bit her lip and debated going in after him.

“Aren’t you meant to be in the hospital wing?” He called back to her.

She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and say it was nearly eight o’clock in the evening. “You did that on purpose,” she said, getting to her feet and placing the contract down on the side table.

“Did what?” he appeared at the door again, holding the towel with on hand, just covering his modesty.

“I have five minutes…” Poppy added. “If you’re quick…”

He laughed, dropping the towel and making his way over at quite a pace. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, removing her underwear from beneath her skirt and spreading her legs as moved his lips from hers, to her neck, her chest and down between her legs.

“Remus…” She moans as he kisses the inside of her thighs. She runs her fingers through his hair, desperate from him to play with her.

He moved his hand between her legs, and she gasps as she feels his fingers enter her. He moved his tongue to her clit and starts gently flicking it with the tip, over and over again, whist he slowly fingers her.

“Fuck…” she mutters breathlessly.

He picks up the pace, feeling her get tighter around his fingers and grinning as she starts to beg for him to fuck her. Poppy looked down and met his eyes, they were piercing hers, desperate to make her cum and also desperate to have his way with her.

“Mmm,” he moans, whilst continuing to tease her clit with his tongue.

Poppy begins to pant harder and harder until she can’t hold on any longer. “I’m going to…” she lets out a loud moan of pleasure and her legs shake uncontrollably, as she grasps tightly on Remus’ hair.

“Get to work,” he grins as he gets to his feet.

Poppy eyed his erection, debating with herself. “Tease…”

“I know,” he chuckled, help her to her feet. “Just keep telling yourself you can do whatever you want to me the moment you’ve finished.”

Poppy rolled her eyes at him, as she put her underwear back on and made for the door. “I’ll get even, you know.”

“I’m aware,” he grinned.

***

Hogwarts was very different, now Poppy wasn’t doing any lessons and took up more shifts in the hospital wing and spent more time doing work with Snape. They had managed to half the amount of potions Remus would have to take by the time the beginning of June came around and had managed to get rid of the nasty taste.

The schools exams were also upon them all and Poppy and Madam Pomfrey currently had a steady stream of students panicking about their N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S. The Great Halls nearly every day was silent during mealtimes as students sat with their heads in books. Even Fred and George Weasley were studying, which was a surprise to almost everyone in Gryffindor.

Violet and Oliver had enough common sense not to ask Poppy about their N.E.W.T.S, and the teachers trusted her enough not to breath a single word to them. She did help them study though, asking them questions, whilst they ate their meals.

On the Saturday before their exams Poppy had seen almost every single seventh year. All who were exhausted, stress and panicking. Even Percy Weasley stopped by when he thought he was having a heart attack, it turned out he hadn’t slept in three days and was practically living off of a study potion which was prohibited in Hogwarts as it kept students awake for days, even weeks.

He was forced to spend at least twenty-four hours in the hospital wing.

“Poppy?” he called her over around four in the morning when he woke looking a little worse for wear.

She went behind the curtain and sat beside him, checking his temperature and pulse. “Feeling better?”

“Lots,” he replied, his voice a little hoarse. “Though, I feel like a complete and utter fool.”

“Don’t worry about it, Percy,” Poppy replied gently, giving him a faint smile. “You’re not the first and won’t be the last.”

Percy sighed and sat up in the bed, taking a sip of water and looking… in a way Poppy had never seen him look before. He looked sad.

“Anything you want to talk about Percy?” Poppy asked. “I’m good a listening and helping people out if I can. This might also help…” Poppy muttered a silencing charm around them, allowing them some privacy. “Promise I won’t judge.”

Percy gave her his usual look of suspicion but seemed to be debating in his mind as to whether he should talk to her. He cleared his throat and got himself comfy.

“I just feel like I’ve got a lot of pressure on me,” he said slowly. “My older brothers Bill and Charlie were model students, perfect grades, popular. They also have fantastic careers, and my parents are so proud of them. I’ve always pushed myself to be better than them, but I don’t think I ever will be.”

“Why do you think that?” Poppy asked, a little surprised. Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley, top of every class is completely doubting himself.

“Everyone expects me to do well. Everyone expects me to be the smartest member of the family and succeed in areas where Bill and Charlie did not. I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic offering me a position as Mr. Crouch’s assistant when I finish my N.E.W.T.S. Bill ended up in a senior position at the bank the moment he left Hogwarts and Charlie worked alongside some of the biggest names in Dragon Handling. I’m going to be an assistant and I feel like I’m letting everyone down.”

“Letting everyone down…” Poppy repeated. “I don’t think you understand how difficult it can be getting into the Ministry for Magic after you’ve just qualified from Hogwarts and I know Mr. Crouch, the man is a stubborn, workaholic, who hasn’t hired an assistant in seventeen years. He’s very particular.”

“Seventeen Years?” Percy looked a little taken aback.

“I wish I was joking,” Poppy smirked. “The last Ministry event I was forced into, he was ranting and raving about the lack of work strong Witches and Wizards nowadays. He loves rules, laws, the lot. Clearly, he saw something in you Percy.”

Percy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

“Your dad works for the Ministry, doesn’t he?”

“In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department,” Percy replied.

“Tell him you’ve been asked to work as Crouch’s assistant,” Poppy smiled. “Honestly, he’ll be proud of you Percy and very impressed.”

A smile appeared on Percy’s face.

“Now I’ve got some paperwork to finish. Get some sleep and I’ll be in to check on you in a few hours so you can go back to the common room.”

“Thank you, Poppy,” Percy said as she got to her feet. “I know we’ve never really got along, but I appreciate it.”

***

“Charm’s is my worst at the moment,” Violet sighed as she looked at her exam timetable that Monday morning. “Charms exam this morning and the practical this afternoon. I’m going to fail it, I know I am.”

“You can always marry a rich Pureblood and live out your life in a mansion?” Oliver suggested.

Violet shot him a nasty look, annoyed that he was completely calm and eating his breakfast. She couldn’t touch anything, but Poppy was sure she wouldn’t be able to keep it down anyway.

“You’ll be fine,” Poppy said encouragingly. “You’re great at exams. Unlike that one,” she looked to Oliver.

“Hey…” Oliver smirked. “I only need three N.E.W.T.S to pass. Anything from an A to an O. And I’ve been getting E’s all year.”

“Well lucky you!” Violet snapped. “I’m going to the library. I need to read as much as I can in the next hour.”

She hurried away, looking extremely anxious and as Poppy looked around, she saw very few Seventh and Fifth years were in the Great Hall that morning and those that were looking pale and clammy.

The teachers are the top table looked just as anxious, but they always did when the exams approached. Though very strict, they really cared about how well the students did in their exams and hoped that they all had bright futures ahead of them.

“Miss Ellwood,” McGonagall approached from the far end of the hall. “I think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate some help in the hospital wing. Third years are now having breakdowns and one of the second years blew up a cauldron in the Hufflepuff common room and thirty students need an antidote.”

“Good luck today,” Poppy called to Oliver as she followed Professor McGonagall from the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing my own book at the moment. So I've been doing this on and off at the moment.


	23. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy spends one Full Moon away from Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late. Work during a pandemic -_-

“Finally!” Violet breathed a sigh of relief as the last day of the exams came around.

She was somewhat more energetic and cheerful now she didn’t have to worry about studying all the time. Oliver was sure he’d passed all the exams her cared to pass and most of the seventh and fifth years stopped appearing in the hospital wing as frequently.

The sixth of June marked the final exam, and, as Poppy found out from Hermione, it was also the day of the execution of the Hippogriff that had caused the injuries to Draco Malfoy early that year.

Poppy had talked to Draco in regards to this, but he just gave her a foul, smug response and was practically skipping around the school waiting to watch the execution for himself.

“Foul git,” Fred muttered that morning, as they all sat at the table in the Great Hall, waiting to start the final few exams. “If he spent less time being a complete and utter prick and more time concentrating in lessons, Buckbeak wouldn’t have to be killed.”

“This has got nothing to do with Draco,” Violet added. “It’s Lucius that wants the Hippogriffs head. He doesn’t like appearing weak. Shame he has a son like Draco. Me and Poppy could tell you a fair few family stories about how much of a wimp Draco is, but we’d probably miss our final exams.”

“I’m willing to miss History of Magic,” George said, grinning.

“I’m also willing to miss Divination,” added Ron, looking over a large textbook, trying to get it all to sink in. Harry was sat beside him trying to make something appear in a glass ball he and Ron had been using in preparation for their exam.

“Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years for History of Magic written exam remain behind please!” Professor McGonagall called out. The rest of the school emptied the Great Hall and Poppy went to the hospital wing, hoping to find something to make the remaining part of the day pass by.

“Miss Ellwood,” Professor McGonagall caught up with her on the marble staircase, looking a little grave. “Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.”

“Is everything alright Professor?” Poppy asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

“Hmmm…” Professor McGonagall looked at her and shook her head. “I’ve lost one of the examiners. He went out for a walk this morning and we haven’t seen him since. Filius!” She hurried away and after Professor Flitwick.

Poppy shrugged her shoulders and made her way through the school and towards the office of Albus Dumbledore. Climbing up the spiral staircase and knocking gently on the door.

“Come in,” he called.

Poppy let herself in and closed the door behind herself. She was greeted by Professor Dumbledore’s warm smile, assuring her, nothing was wrong.

“Miss Ellwood,” he stood up from behind his desk and clapped his hands together. “I wanted to be the one to tell you. The Governors have just approved your contract for St Mungos and some very kind benefactors are helping to fund your research into Lycanthropy. One of the Governors included. He has a grandson with the illness.”

Poppy stood there, quite unsure how to react, before her face split into a smile. “Whatever took them so long?” she asked.

“The Governors of St Mungos are a tricky bunch to get into one room at the best of times,” Dumbledore added, shaking his head. “Wealthy families are quite content being wealthy and remaining in their homes and away from work. Smethwyck and Belby have been chasing them up since you finished your final exams. A letter from your Grandmother to the Minister seemed to have sorted out the issue.”

Poppy looked a little taken aback. “My Grandmother…” She muttered. “I honestly didn’t expect her to get involved after, well…”

“She still loves you, Miss Ellwood,” said Dumbledore. “Regardless of her actions. I seem to find, some react a little harshly when they feel upset or angry, and I cannot imagine she expect to find her Granddaughter in a relationship with a Werewolf or a Professor at this school.”

“I can’t say I planned it,” she replied. “Though my parents seemed to think I’m doing it out of spite or revenge against them. Bringing Werewolf blood into the family… Well… you know my family rather well.”

“I feel as though my opinion would matter very little in this case,” said Dumbledore. “I am quite aware of what your family thinks of me and my reputation.”

“I honestly wish they hated me just as much,” Poppy smirked. “They ignore and avoid you as much as possible, Professor.”

Dumbledore looked as though he would have chuckled but cleared his throat instead and collected a letter from his desk, passing it over to Poppy. “Smethwick and Belby have asked for you at St Mungos this afternoon if you’re willing to go. I think they want to start looking into your work as soon as possible, though you won’t be starting officially until the end of the month.”

“I would love to,” Poppy replied, scanning over the letter.

“I’ll inform them shortly,” said Dumbledore. “If you could return here around three O’clock this afternoon you can take my fireplace to the Ministry.”

“Yes, Professor,” said Poppy, giving him a quick smile and leaving his office, intending to head towards Remus’s classroom.

She entered the classroom to find Remus stood at the front of the class, teaching the first years. Completely forgetting that classes were still on.

“Miss Ellwood,” Remus said, looking around from the chalkboard. “How can I help?”

Poppy caught the eyes of a few first years, hiding the letter behind her back and clearing her throat. “Oh, just a few questions about an odd curse for Madam Pomfrey, but it can wait until the end of the lesson.”

Remus chuckled, seeing Poppy turn a little red in the cheeks. “Alright, Miss Ellwood. I’ll go to the hospital wing at Lunch. Anything else?”

Poppy bit her lip, she knew he was teasing her. Though it was the day of a transformation and he had a habit of being a little more… more, than usual. “That’s all, Professor Lupin.”

***

“You did that on purpose,” Poppy smirked as she met with him in his office during lunch.

Remus was sat smugly at his desk in his office, drinking tea. “Did what exactly, Miss Ellwood?”

“Professor...”

Remus’ face dropped and he looked taken aback by the title. He hated it when Poppy or any of the other teachers called him Professor, as it wasn’t something he expected from teachers who taught him and colleagues.

“That’ll be enough of that,” he retorted. “What was it you stopped by to say?”

Poppy remember why she was there in the first place. “The Governors have approved my employment. Finally.”

Remus shot to his feet and took her in his arms, holding her tightly. “Brilliant,” he muttered. “I’ll finally be rid of you.”

“Oh really,” Poppy chuckled, as she held him. “Smethwyck and Belby want to see me today in St Mungos. I should be back before you change. At least I hope I am. If not, don’t be alarmed when I turn up. Also, I’ve asked Snape to bring the Wolfsbane potion around six. So you better be here.”

“Alright, alright,” he held her at arms length. “Nothing will go wrong. I’ve changed by myself plenty of times before. I’ve got lessons until five. So... We could do something... before you go...”

Poppy smirked as Remus took her hand and led her away into his bedroom.

***

At a quarter to three, Poppy left the hospital dorms with her bag full of her notebooks and research. She passed Violet on the way, who was heading to the Great Hall for her final exam, looking exhausted, but somewhat relieved.

“We’ll celebrate when you’re back, yeah?” Violet muttered, as she passed.

“Of course we will. Hogsmeade tomorrow.”

When she arrived at Dumbledore’s office, she was met with Professor Snape who was having a hurried conversation with Dumbledore, whilst holding a box filled with the pain relief potions.

“Miss Ellwood,” said Dumbledore.

Snape cut off and gave her a weak, Snape like smile. “For you,” he strode over and thrust the box into her hands, nodding at Dumbledore as he left and muttering something under his breath.

“Is everything ok, Professor?” Poppy asked as the door closed.

“Perfectly fine, as always, Miss Ellwood,” said Dumbledore. “Now I’ve arranged with Smethwyck fotr you to use the fireplace in his office. It’s normally not an option, but, well... It’s sometimes best to twist a few rules.”

Poppy smiled at him, as she ushered her toward the fireplace, the phoenix was watching closely. She stuffed the box of potions into her bag and muttered an incantation, protecting them from the trip through the floo network.

“The line between the two offices will be open until at least midnight, so no need to hurry,” Dumbledore continued. “There’s a few people who wish to meet you.”

“Meet me?” Poppy repeated.

“Investors,” Dumbledore began. “Benefactors, the odd healer and I’m somewhat sure the Minister and the Governors we’re going to make an appearance to discuss your work.”

Poppy blushed furiously. “What...?”

“Don’t worry, Miss Ellwood,” said Dumbledore, gently. “They want to ask about your work. They like to meet those who they wish to invest in and if I may say so, you’re very brilliant at the work you do.”

Poppy blushed again. “Thank you, Professor.”

Dumbledore looked at the clock on his mantel place. “Come now, you best be off. Good luck. And... I’ll keep an eye on Remus for you.”

“Would you?”

“He’s in capable hands Poppy,” he smiled. “Don’t worry about him. Just think about your future and everything you can do for people like him.”

She gave Dumbledore another smile and clambered into the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powered. “St Mungos, Healer Smethwyck’s Office.”

She dropped the powered and was engulfed in green flame as she was sucked through the floo network, passing other chimneys on the way and catching the odd glimpse. When he feet met the ground again, she staggered a little, stumbling forward and into the office of Healer Smethwyck, where she found both Smethwyck and Belby waiting for her.

“I wanted to get you here before everyone else arrived,” said Smethwyck as he poured her a cup of tea. She sat on the little two seat sofa with Belby, whilst Smethwyck took his place behind his desk. They were both practically beaming and Poppy began to drink her tea.

“You wouldn’t believe how many Owls we sent to that stuck up lot,” said Belby, drinking his own tea. “It wasn’t until we mentioned you were going to change the lives of Werewolves for the better, that the head of the Governors shifted his backside. I think the letter from your Grandma also did some good. Podrick Pollock was practically shaking when we saw him.”

“I find a lot of Ministry members are frightened of her,” said Poppy, forcing a smile, still cross with her Grandma. “Fudge doesn’t dare say a word against her, or get in her way.”

“I wouldn’t either,” added Smethwyck. “Now Snape kept us informed of your work. We’ve heard there’s been some progress, though he failed to mention what it was.”

Poppy dug into her bag and pulled out the box of potions, standing and placing them onto Smethwyck’s desk and opening the box containing fourteen potions. “We’ve reduced the amount needed,” Poppy began, as Belby joined them, picking up and uncorking the potions to take in the smell. “A fortnight's worth is all that’s needed, tested and approved by a close friend of mine. Severus is sure we could get it down to a weeks worth and eventually just one dose. Though getting hold of certain ingredients is proving somewhat tricky within the school.”

“After today, this should be no issue,” said Smethwyck. “We’ll be able to locate what you need. Is Severus to help with the work?”

“He intends to,” said Poppy. “I can brew and change the potions myself, but I trust Severus to perfect it. He’s brilliant at what he does. He just needs my research and I have already found three willing participants with Lycanthropy that would like to help in any way they can. One of them being my Uncle I managed to get hold of a few weeks back.”

“I could say we’ve done the same,” said Belby. “There are a few contacts I have from back in the day. They are more than willing to help. I hope, eventually, we’ll be able to cure the illness itself. But for now, helping those with it manage the illness, is all we can really ask for.”

It was a surreal day for Poppy. People came and went for hours on end, talking in detail about her work and her plans for the future, and thankfully Smethwyck and Belby were there to help her out. One of the Governors who had a Grandson with Lycanthropy stayed for two hours discussing his experiences with managing the illness, which Poppy found somewhat distressing, finding out her Grandma had been bitten as a baby, He was thirty now and still struggled to live with the illness, though he had a cosier life than most in his Grandfathers Mansion.

Around nine in the evening, as the Minister left quite abruptly for a Ministry related issue, Poppy bid goodnight to Belby and Smethwyck.

Poppy left the office through the floo network and arrived in Dumbledore’s office, finding it deserted. She descended the stairs and went to the hospital wing first, finding it busier than it ought to be, with Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, McGonagall and Snape just outside of the doors, shouting at one another, with Snape looking very pleased.

“Professor...” Poppy approached the group cautiously.

They all looked around at her.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Poppy’s shoulder. “We were worried you’d find out from someone else.”

“Find out what?” Poppy felt her heart pounding against her ribs.

“Remus didn’t take his potion tonight,” Professor McGonagall said.


	24. The Werewolf's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sirius Black really guilty?

“What happened?” Poppy muttered, trying to wrap her head around what she had just been told. “Where is he?”

“It’s best we talk in my office,” said Professor McGonagall. “There’s nothing we can do for Remus Lupin until the morning.”

“I’d still like to know why I wasn’t informed about the appointment of a werewolf, Dumbledore,” Minister Fudge added. “The School Governors and the parents will have my head if this gets out. Having someone like that working in the school.”

“Someone like what exactly, Minister?” Poppy snapped, though received warning looks from Dumbledore and McGonagall. “A qualified teacher, who just happens to have an illness, that he’s managed with almost his entire life.”

“That explains where you found your test subject,” the Minister shot in response. “I don’t have the time for this, where are the dementors?”

“They’re coming Minister,” Snape added.

Poppy felt her heart sink further. “Dementors...”

“Not for Lupin you silly girl!” Minister Fudge snapped. “Severus, if you’d like to join me.”

The two men strode away looking smug, whilst Professor McGonagall walked Poppy towards her office, leaving Dumbledore to manage at the Hospital Wing. They walked in silence, and as the door closed behind them, Poppy didn’t get a chance to open her mouth before Professor McGonagall cut her off.

“I know you’ll have a lot of questions,” she said. “We’re still trying to piece this evening together as it is. But you need to know, Lupin transformed outside of the castle and has come to no harm, nor did he harm any others. He’s in the forbidden forest and Hagrid’s keeping an eye out.”

“Why...” Poppy cleared her throat, slowly beginning to understand. “Why was he outside of the school? He knows not to be during a Full Moon... and without taking Wolfsbane...”

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sure how to begin exactly. We’ve heard two different stories about tonight’s events. One from Potter, Granger and Weasley and another from Severus Snape.”

McGonagall gestured to the spare chair, whilst she took at seat behind her desk, rubbing her eyes and trying figure out where to begin as Poppy lowered herself into the chair.

“They ran into Sirius Black,” McGonagall blurted out.

“Sirius Black...” Poppy muttered. “How did they escape... How are they alive?”

“Well, that is where it gets a little complicated,” McGonagall sighed. “According to Mr. Potter and his friends, Sirius Black did not harm them, nor did he intend to. He was after Peter Pettigrew, who just happened to be the pet rat of Ronald Weasley...”

Poppy opened and closed her mouth.

“... It’s probably best I start from the beginning,” McGonagall paused. “Saying it all out loud... I think you can understand why we’re dealing with a few issues here.”

Poppy gulped, still feeling tension in her chest as she waited for Professor McGonagall to continue to story.

“I’ll start from the summer,” she began. “When Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Apparently, he did so after seeing a photo in the Daily Profit of the Weasley family in Egypt. In the photo, he could see the rat that Ron Weasley was holding. A rat Black was sure was Peter Pettigrew, a man that has been dead for some years.

During the Halloween Feast, Black broke into the school intending to capture the rat, but failed. The same happened again not too long ago when he turned up in the dorms with a knife. He was looking for the rat.”

“Forgive me Professor...” Poppy shook her head. “But who on earth is Peter Pettigrew?”

“Peter Pettigrew was a friend of Sirius, Remus and James Potter,” she replied. “A man that was meant to be dead. Yet, he wasn’t. Black was arrested for his death, and Pettigrew being alive and well... well... that causes some complications.”

“So Black, was innocent?”

“According to Potter and his friends, yes,” said McGonagall. “Apparently, Sirius Black was meant to be a secret keeper for the Potter’s, but, knew You-Know-Who would go after him. So, he changed the secret keeper to Peter, in hopes that You-Know-Who would overlook Peter. But Peter told You-Know-Who and that is why he went into hiding and framed Sirius Black for his death, the Potter’s death and the deaths of all those Muggles.”

Poppy let out a long breath and covered her face with her hands. “And Remus? Where does he come into all of this?”

“Remus went to help Harry, Ron and Hermione and knows the full tale of Sirius Black,” she explained. “But Severus arrived at his office with the Wolfsbane potion and saw Remus making his way towards the Whomping Willow and chose to follow him. This is where it gets a little complicated... Severus says he confronted Black and saved the lot of them, but Potter says Severus had been knocked out and didn’t come too until they were back from the Shrieking Shack.”

“The Shrieking Shack...” Poppy breathed. She got to her feet and paced back and forth, taking a few deep breaths whilst Professor McGonagall continued to speak, though she didn’t catch any of the words.

“I think I should go to the hospital wing,” she said finally. “I should be helping Madam Pomfrey.”

“Poppy...”

“Please Professor,” she replied. “I’m no use to Remus at the moment. I should be doing my job.”

“Alright,” she replied, getting up from her desk and escorting Poppy back to the hospital wing.

“Miss Ellwood,” said Professor Dumbledore, who was just about to lock the hospital wing.

“I’ve come to help Madam Pomfrey,” she said. “It’s been a long night. I think she could use the extra hands.”

Professor Dumbledore didn’t argue, he let her into the hospital wing and locked the door behind, muttering something to Professor McGonagall before they both walked away.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office and met Poppy’s eye, before looking back to Harry and Hermione who was sat on one of the beds beside Ron who was now fast asleep.

“Could you get the healing salve Poppy?” she asked, calmly, before striding over to Harry and Hermione with chocolate in hand.

Harry and Hermione knew it was best to accept the chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it, whilst Poppy tended to the few cuts and bruises. Listening to what had happened from the both of them, regarding the Dementors.

As Poppy cleaned up the cut on Harry’s cheek and they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them.

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. The four of them were looking at the door, waiting.

"Really... they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Poppy and the others were trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer.

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out..."

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS... HAS... SOMETHING... TO... DO... WITH... POTTER!"

"Severus... be reasonable... Harry has been locked up..."

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Poppy caught Harry’s eye, but she shook her head slightly, thinking it wise he didn’t say anything.

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw..."

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT!"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, Miss Ellwood, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

“We’ve been stood with them since you left Professor,” Poppy added.

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well... I'd better go and notify the Ministry..."

"And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy... Completely out of control... no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight ... Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance...."

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again.

“I’ll leave you to finish off here, Poppy,” she said, muttering angrily to herself as she headed back to her office.

“I assume you did have something to do with this?” Poppy asked, as she continued cleaning Harry’s wound. “You don’t have to tell me. Just promise you won’t look at, or treat Remus any differently. He’s a good man and he cares a lot about you Harry.”

“You know?” Harry asked.

“Promise me. Both of you...”

Harry and Hermione nodded.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up.

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Poppy. She joined Madam Pomfrey in her office, intending to stay awake all night until she could find Remus.


	25. Mr Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of his transformation.

When the sun finally rose over the Forbidden Forest, Poppy left the hospital wing and made for the third floor. Entering Remus’s classroom and making her way to his office, waiting for him to return.

Just before seven in the morning he entered the classroom and Poppy hurried over to him, wearing Hagrid’s oversized coat and looking worse for wear. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her, not saying anything and not moving. They stood for what felt like hours and only broke apart when she felt him shivering.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, helping him into his apartment. Though he wasn’t in much pain from the transformation, there was three large cuts across his face and plenty of other injuries.

He sat on the corner of the bath, as Poppy muttered a few spells to heal the smaller wounds and clean the bigger cuts and blood.

“Did you cause these?” she asked.

Remus forced a chuckle. “The Hippogriff did,” he replied. “I ran into him in the forest, from what I vaguely remember.”

“Good,” Poppy replied, as she pointed her wand and the cuts healed, leaving faint marks. “They’ll be fully healed in a few days.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably and sighed, shaking his head. “Poppy...”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she replied, crossing her arms. “I know what you’re going to say, but I don’t want to hear it. McGonagall told me what happened... and... Pettigrew got away... but... Sirius Black escaped.”

“What...?” Remus’ face dropped, he tried to stand, but staggered back. “He escaped...?”

“Snape’s rather furious,” Poppy continued. “He think’s Potter had something to do with it. Which I don’t doubt. But he’s escaped and you have your friend back Remus.” She took his hands in hers and she knelt in front of him. “Now get in the shower and we’ll deal with this afterwards. I don’t want to hear anything about you being too dangerous for more, or something along those lines. Madam Pomfrey said you’d end up saying something like that, but I won’t hear it. I’m here for you and I’m not leaving.”

Remus froze for a moment, meeting Poppy’s eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed, shaking his head and removing Hagrid’s coat and climbing into the shower.

Poppy went back into the bedroom and waited, playing with her hands and glancing at the alarm clock as the time ticked on. It was a good hour before Remus emerged from the bathroom, looking a lot better, but also exhausted.

They sat for a good while as Poppy explained everything she had heard and Remus filled in a few areas from when he was in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pettigrew, and Snape. The story sounded completely mad from his perspective, but Poppy didn’t question it nonetheless.

“I feel awful,” Remus said finally. “All those years. I should have just spoken to Sirius. I should have written to him or gone to Askaban and asked him what had happened and I could have helped.”

“It’s not your fault Remus,” she said gently. “I don’t think Sirius would have told you anyway by the sounds of it. He blamed himself, just as much as he blamed Pettigrew.”

There was a knock at the door and Remus through his dressing gown on. “Come in,” he called, standing by the bed with his hand on Poppy’s shoulder.

It was Dumbledore who entered the room, giving them both a reassuring smile, though something seemed a little off. “It’s good to see you’re back in one piece,” he said, looking at Remus. “I suppose we have Miss Ellwood to thank for that.”

“I can leave,” said Poppy, getting to her feet.

“No, no,” said Dumbledore. “You’ll hear about this soon enough, and it’s best you know sooner rather than later.”

She and Remus exchanged looks, then turned back to Dumbledore.

“Unfortunately... It appears news of your... condition has gotten out, Remus,” Dumbledore said, sounding grave. “I cannot say exactly how, but I suspect it has something to do with Severus.”

“That vile...”

Remus stopped Poppy from saying anything further. “I understand, Professor,” he replied. “And after last night. I think it wise I hand in my notice. It was too close.”

“Remus...” Dumbledore began.

“Albus,” he cut in. “I made up my mind the moment I woke up in the forest. I’m not risking it. I could have killed or bitten any of them. I think it’s best I leave before the parents and Ministry demand you to fire me.”

Dumbledore didn’t argue, he nodded slowly. “If that is your desire.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dumbledore nodded to them both and left looking defeated.

“Why did you do that?” Poppy asked as the door closed behind the Headmaster. “Dumbledore would have fought for you. All of us would have.”

“And then you’d all be at risk of losing your jobs,” he replied. “Poppy... I have one of my best friends back and I have you. It’s all I need right now.” He pulled her close and they stood in silence.

***

The entire school knew of Remus’ condition by the end of the day. Poppy helped him pack up everything, as he wanted to leave as soon as possible. She then went about packing her own luggage in the hospital dorm. Madam Pomfrey was more than happy for Poppy to leave with Remus as the exams had finished and the school year was drawing to an end.

Right now, she didn’t want to leave him alone, and she had a couple weeks before she was to start at St Mungos, which was easy enough to get to from Remus’ home in the countryside if she disapperated.

Remus tidied a few remaining things into his suitcase and finished up a lesson plans for the new teacher who would be taking his place after summer.

“Almost ready?” Poppy asked, as she entered his office.

He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Remus was bending over something on his desk.

“Nearly,” he sighed. “Though... I feel as though we won’t be alone for long...”

There was a knock at the door and Harry Potter entered, looking between Poppy and Remus.

"I saw you coming," said Remus, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. Poppy now saw it was the Marauder's Map.

"I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Remus. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

Remus crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry, as Poppy moved to one of the shelves and started removing the contents.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So... he... er... accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry.

Remus smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents.... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you.... That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!”

Remus shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was stood trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Remus said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned.... Tell me about your Patronus."

Harry looked between Poppy and Remus.

"How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.

"What else could have driven the Dementors back?"

Harry told them both what had happened. When he'd finished, Remus was smiling again.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right... that's why we called him Prongs."

Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.

"Here... I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back a Cloak. "And..." He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."

Harry took the map and grinned.

“McGonagall’s going to kill you for that,” Poppy added, shaking her head closing the suitcase with her wand.

"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school... you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," said Remus. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Cloak into his pocket.

It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus... Poppy," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster."

Poppy smiled in response.

“You’re going too?” Harry shot at Poppy.

“I... erm...”

Remus took her hand, and sudden realisation washed over Harry. He blushed a little, feeling a little awkward, but Poppy chuckled and Remus shrugged with a grin. He then picked up his old suitcase and Poppy took the empty Grindylow tank.

"Well... good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage...."

“Bye Harry,” Poppy added. “Just remember, you can always write to me if you want. The same goes for Ron and Hermione.”

“Thanks, Poppy,” he said finally.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. He and Dumbledore shook hands. “Poppy, I hope you’ll stop by from time to time.” He shook Poppy’s hand and she smirked.

“Honestly, Madam Pomfrey’s already threatened me enough,” she replied. “She’ll be in St Mungos, dragging me back here if I don’t reply straight away.”

Dumbledore and Harry chuckled.

With a final nod to both Harry and Dumbledore and a swift smile, Poppy and Remus left the office. Holding hands and making their way through the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... It's not over yet...


	26. The Cure for Lycanthropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy receives a warning.

It’d been some months since Poppy and Remus had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were both quite content with their lives, living in the countryside, in a small cottage that had once been Remus’ Grandmothers.

Poppy’s grandma had started to speak to her, in letters, that is. She received the first shortly after an article was published the month prior in regards to her work with pain-relieving potions and Lycanthropy. After a lot of late nights and hard work, Poppy, Belby, and Smethwyck had finally created a potion that could be taken an hour prior to the transformation and would alleviate the pain of the transformation.

In Remus, it stopped the pain entirely, but with others, it varied. Nonetheless, they were grateful. They were also making strides within the ministry to allow those with Lycanthropy to remain anonymous and have access to Wolfsbane if they needed it. Their current enemy was Delores Umbridge of the Control of Dangerous Creature department in the Ministry, who was going against them with quite a bit of force. Trying to get names and stop those with Lycanthropy from receiving the help they needed.

As it drew to November of that year, Poppy was invited to another social gathering, along with Remus, Belby, and Smethwyck. It was more along the lines of a party, but the gathering came in useful to raise interest in their research. They were getting close to what could be deemed as a cure, something they hoped would at least prevent the transformations. Maybe a few more years and they’d have something that could be used.

“Remus?” Poppy called from the living room, trying to fasten a necklace, as she paced back and forth, muttering to herself about her work at St Mungos, trying to stick to the key facts.

“Coming,” he replied, emerging from the bedroom and straightening his tie. “I’ve just got word from Dumbledore about Harry.”

“Did he pass the first task?” Poppy asked, pausing for a moment, feeling her heart rate suddenly increase.

“Thankfully, yes,” Remus replied, easing her mind. “Joint first with Cedric Diggory.”

“I’ll write to them both in the morning,” she replied, continuing to pace back and forth as Remus watched.

“Sirius is heading back north as well,” he added. “He’s going to stop by here on his way towards Hogwarts.”

“Alright,” Poppy said, giving him a faint smile as she continued to pace.

“Poppy...”

She ignored him and continued to pace, until he took her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “Relax...” he said as they parted. “You know what this lot are like. They couldn’t care less about the research. They just want to know that their money will go towards something that will give them credit and praise.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m not really cut out for this. I don’t think either of us are. I’m more than happy to stay here or in my office.”

“And I’d rather be here with you sat in front of the fire,” he smiled, pulling her close. “It’s just one night though. Smile for the Daily Profit. Shake a few hands and we’ll get away the moment we get a chance to.”

“Thank you, Remus,” she muttered. “I really mean it. I know you hate these things.”

He shrugged and collected their cloaks from the wall hooks. He wrapped hers around her shoulders and held his own over his arm as he stood by the front door, looking handsome in his suit. His hair was neat and his beard tidied a little. Remus looked a lot younger and livelier now that he could take the pain relief and the Wolfsbane potion every full moon. The transformation had finally stopped taking a toll on his body after all these years.

Poppy could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he held out his arm, waiting for her to take it. She smiled and took a few steps forward before they vanished on the spot.

***

The party was a dull enough affair. At least from Poppy’s point of view. It was held in the large hall of one of the Governor’s Mansions. The walls paper in the greens and silvers of Slytherin house, and there were many silver lamps hanging from the walls, with paintings of family members from long ago.

Servants flitted in and out of the kitchens, carrying trays of food and champagne and a miserable looking band, played their string instruments in the far corner, whilst the guests spoke to one another and danced.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had managed to get a night off from Hogwarts and kept Remus company whilst Poppy was dragged back and forth, speaking so Witches and Wizards from all over the world. Most were very interested in her research and others were quite rude about her age. Being young in their eyes was some kind of disrespect in their eyes and a lot believed she was just the pretty face of the research and not the brains behind it.

“Well, well, well,” said a smug voice, as Poppy managed to get away from one of the St Mungos Governors who was talking about a freckle on his backside that he was worried about.

“Lucius,” Poppy muttered, giving him a forced smile. “I didn’t think you had an interest in potions and cures... From the last family gathering, I remember you stating that the craft was... Beneath you...”

“Oh, dear cousin,” Lucius grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder and making her skin crawl. “I’d be kinder if I were you. I am, after all, one of your benefactors.”

“I’m aware,” Poppy retorted.

Another of the Governors approached, a Governor Poppy knew rather well, having treated his Grandson for some month.

“The Daily Profit would like a word,” he said, holding out his arm and escorting Poppy away from Lucius’ grasp.

“Vile pig,” Governor Wentworth muttered. “If he didn’t have so much money, he’d have been locked up long ago. He’s only here because he paid for a new wing in the hospital.”

Poppy grinned, aware of the Governor's opinion on the Malfoys and those who were known Death Eaters back in the dark days.

“Ah, Rita,” Governor Wentworth waved over a blonde woman in her late forties or early fifties.

She had very pointed features, with very pointed glasses, dark green eye makeup, and thinly drawn on brows. She smiled at Poppy, revealing a few gold teeth, and strode over with a small hunched over cameraman following close by.

“Rita Skeeter of the Daily Profit,” she held out her hand, with her long pointed golden nails and grasped Poppy’s, shaking it aggressively. “My readers want to know all about Miss Poppy Ellwood, the nineteen-year-old Healer, who not only discovered a pain-relief-potions for Werewolves, but also might end up creating a cure. Truly remarkable. Flynn, photos!”

There was a bright flash, and Poppy was a little dazed. Smethwyck and Belby hurried over as did a few others, interested in listening to what the three of them had to say.

Rita took out her quick quotes quill and notepad, clearly her throat, with a very smug look. “So, tell me dear,” she began. “How did this all come about? It must have been hard to find a willing test subject to use for research.”

“It was complicated in parts,” Poppy replied, carefully. “I had found a willing enough participant to donate blood every day, until I and the Hogwarts Potions Master could look further into blood changes. From there we set about our research.”

“I’d never had a chance to study Werewolf blood as closely as Miss Ellwood,” added Belby. “She was very lucky. I would have loved the chance to do it myself. Though we have plenty of willing candidates now.”

“Well…” Rita gave Poppy a smug look and lowered her voice a little. “Rumour has it, you’re dating a Werewolf. Now that would certainly make this story very interesting and juicy for our readers.”

Poppy scoffed and shook her head. “My relationship status has nothing to do with you, or… your readers. You rather ask me and my colleagues about our work, or we’ll be going elsewhere.”

Rita’s face dropped a little. “My, my, aren’t we a little testy.”

“We’re trying to save lives and help people,” Smethwyck added. “I suppose that isn’t something you understand all that well, Miss Skeeter. Now ask your questions and go about your business.”

The reporter shot Smethwyck a nasty look and asked a final question, sounding somewhat bored. “So, you hope to find a cure for Lycanthropy?”

“That’s our intention,” Poppy replied.

“We’re on the right track,” added Belby.

“Maybe in a year or two and those infected will have some hope of normality,” Smethwyck finished.

“Splendid,” Rita snatched her quill and notepad and hurried away into the crowd.

Poppy resumed the evening talking to wealthy benefactors and to those who had family members with Lycanthropy and were now managing a lot better with no pain and the Wolfsbane potion. There were a few faces she recognised as high up Ministry members with the illness, though no one outside of their close family knew of their condition, save perhaps those few at St Mungos.

Poppy grinned to herself as she stood by the Minister for Magic and one of the Healers on Ward 3, something had caught her eye and it was quite amusing. Delores Umbridge, who was normally invited to these functions, was stood speaking to a Ministry member, Poppy knew to have Lycanthropy. If only Umbridge knew, she’d be running out of the place, casting curses at anything that moved.

The chimes of a glass rang out and the servants emerged from the kitchen carrying trays of champagne, passing them around. The room fell silent and the Governor, who house this was stood in the centre of the room and started rambling on.

The only words Poppy managed to get were: “… to the future of medicine!” and everyone repeated the words before, taking a sip of champagne, then resuming their conversations.

By ten in the evening, Poppy found her way back to Remus, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. All of which looked very amused.

“Should I ask?” Poppy took Remus’ hand and looked at the three of them.

“Oh,” said McGonagall. “We had a few words with Rita Skeeter not too long after you. She’s not a big fan of you, I have to say.”

“Something along the lines of a spoilt brat,” said Madam Pomfrey.

“From what she’s been writing about Harry and the others, that’s practically a compliment,” said Poppy, smirking.

She caught the eye of her Grandma for the first time that evening, and she gave Poppy a forced smile and went back to talking to some other Ministry men.

“I think we should take the opportunity to leave,” said Remus.

“Please,” Poppy replied.

She big goodnight to McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who gave her a quick hug and left through the large doors. Remus went off to find their cloaks and Poppy stood in the hallway, by the front door, waiting.

She heard footsteps and looked around, expecting to find Remus, but found one of the servants, who was giving her an odd look.

“Can I help you?” she asked, rather taken aback.

“I’ve just come to warn you, Miss,” he replied, taking a few steps forwards.

Poppy shifted to get her wand and the man held up his hands.

“I’m not going to harm you, Miss,” he added. “But you’re in danger, Miss Ellwood. There’s some that don’t want a cure and our master isn’t best please with you.”

“Your master…?” Poppy repeated but shot around as she heard more footsteps and saw Remus walking towards her. When she looked back, the servant was gone and the door to the large hall stood ajar.

“Are you alright?” Remus asked, but Poppy didn’t know what to say.


	27. Fenrir Greyback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus suspects Greyback wants Poppy dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late. Work!

Remus was pacing frantically around the cottage when they returned. Poppy started to remove her earrings and necklace, trying to explain to Remus what the man had said, and the moment she had mentioned the words: “My Master” his expression had drastically changed and he’d become frantic and fearful.

“Did he say anything else?” He asked again. “Anything at all?”

“Remus...” Poppy sighed.

“Just tell me again,” he said, as calmly as he could.

“Alright,” Poppy placed her earrings and necklace on the coffee table, and removed a clip from her long blonde hair, letting it down. “He said he wasn’t going to hurt me, but his master wasn’t happy about the cure. He said there are some who do not want a cure. Why do I feel like you’re not telling me something?”

Remus finally settled himself down next to Poppy and rubbed his face was his hands out of tiredness and frustration.

“Greyback,” said Remus. “Fenrir Greyback. His lot call him their ‘Master’. They’re a group that shunned the Wizarding World because Wizards and Witches didn’t accept them for what they were. Greyback hates any mention of a cure. He believes, he’s always believed that being a Werewolf made him more powerful and above all others. He’s turned dozens against the Ministry, he tried to convince me of a better life with him at one point in my twenties. He’s killed hundreds of Muggles and our kind and turned even more with his following. I don’t think we can take this threat likely.”

Poppy shot to her feet, feeling a little uneasy and feeling the colour draining from her face.

“What about Smethwyck and Belby?” Poppy muttered. “Shouldn’t we warn them?”

“They’re in no immediate danger until a full-moon,” Remus replied, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow whilst you’re at work. Talk to Smethwyck and Belby. Warn them and tell them to get somewhere safe during the full-moon at the end of this month, just encase.”

Poppy had very few times in her life when she was truly frightened. This time, like many others, she was afraid for her friends and colleagues, feeling responsible for risking their lives. Poppy sighed and agreed as she and Remus spent the evening on the sofa, watching the flickering fire cast shadows against the walls.

She knew Remus would hardly sleep and could hear him sniffing the air and feel him looking to the windows and doors.

***

“Greyback...” Smethwyck muttered in disbelief the following afternoon as they sat in Poppy’s office.

He was as white as a sheet at the news and Belby even more so. At no point during his career in Potions and Healing had he ever been threatened or come across Fenrir Greyback or any of his close following. Smethwyck had met many Witches and Wizards turned by Greyback himself, though had no contact with them beyond treating them after being attacked. He knew most had joined Greyback and others had simply vanished.

“Can’t the Ministry do anything?” Belby asked, though sounded very shaken.

“The Ministry have been looking for that beast for nearly thirty years,” Smethwyck added. “The last sighting of him was six years ago, and that was after he attacked and killed and Ministry Official in Diagon Alley for speaking out against Werewolves.”

“He’s got his pack that does his bidding,” Poppy added. “You won’t see Greyback unless he wants to be seen.”

“What does he expect to achieve from this?” Belby snapped. “Striking fear into us, trying to prevent us from creating a cure?”

“The problem is, they don’t want to be cured, Belby,” said Poppy, sitting back in her chair and frowning in thought. “They are convinced they’ll be forced into taking it. But I intend to create a cure, regardless of the risks. I can understand if you’d both rather...”

“I’m not backing out,” Smethwyck cut in.

“Neither am I,” Belby added. “We’ve worked too hard to turn away at the first sign of danger. Though… I feel it may be wise to consider mentioning something to the Ministry in regards to our safety.”

“Remus is contacting Dumbledore today,” she explained, which perked the pair of them up a little. “I don’t think Remus trusts the Ministry with something like this. It might cause issues within Umbridge’s Department, and that is exactly what she wants. More proof that Werewolves are dangerous. Just be careful, for now. Use the Floo Network from your Office to your home, until we know a bit more about Greyback and his following.”

There was a knock at the door and one of the assistant healers entered the office, taken aback by the three of them looking over to him. He stepped in a little further and held out a copy of the Daily Profit. Poppy could make out the picture of the three of them stood talking to Ministry Officials about their work, with the headline. “Love, Romance and a Werewolf Cure – The Story of Poppy Ellwood, by Rita Skeeter.”

“Merlin’s Beard,” Poppy sighed, taking hold of the Newspaper and thrusting it to Smethwyck. “I don’t even want to read that drivel. Come on Toby,” Poppy said to the assistant. “We’ll get looking through the notes from Severus and get started on the work.”

She spent the rest of the day in the main ward, seeing to patients, as well as taking blood samples from those who were helping with the Werewolf research. Many flitted in and out during the day now, which to a lot of patients it must have appeared odd. Some healthy-looking Witches and Wizards turning up on the serious injuries ward every single day. But all of this helped them immensely, the research and studies had driven the work further ahead in the past few months, than in decades of research.

As the evening workers started to arrive and talk over the ward, Poppy returned to her office, as she did every night before she left, putting away paperwork and locking the draws in her desk.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of green light, which blinded her slightly. Then another whoosh of green, just as her vision had started to clear. Two figures stood before her. Remus being one and the other...

Poppy pointed her wand at the door and locked it, not taking her eye off of the two men, who were now bickering between one another.

“I told you to stay behind at the cottage!” Remus snapped at Sirius Black. “Anyone could have been here Padfoot!”

“Well... your Misses is,” Sirius shrugged and smirked, not meeting Poppy’s eye. “I still can’t believe you Moony. One of the students. Me or James doing that, sure. But you...”

“For the love of...”

“Gentlemen!” Poppy snapped, bringing the attention of both men back to her.

Sirius was a lot healthy looking than he was in his wanted posters, and tanned. His hair was now shoulder length, with a few knots here and there, and his beard was a little miss matched, as though trimmed by a drunken barber. His grey eyes though, were full of life and the smirk he gave her, was almost infectious.

“Care to explain?”

“I told him to stay behind,” Remus moaned, shaking his head. “The words went right over his head.”

“I wanted to meet the famous, Miss Ellwood,” Sirius added smugly. “Werewolf tamer and shag...”

Remus elbowed Sirius in the chest and he stumbled back a little.

“Alright, alright,” Sirius continued.

Poppy was trying to keep a straight face whilst she looked between the pair of them, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. They both stood there with quite different expressions. Remus looking extremely sorry and Sirius happily looking around the office, as though he’s never seen one before.

“Well,” Remus began after a bit of silence. “This... is Sirius Black or Padfoot,” he gestured in Sirius’s direction. “And Padfoot, this is Poppy,” he gestured in Poppy’s direction.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Sirius gave a dramatic bow, and a wink.

“Right...” Poppy shook her head. “I mean this in the most... Can you...”

“...Fuck off?” Remus added

“Remus!” Poppy snapped.

“No, no... I get it,” Sirius put his hands up and backed off towards the fire place. “... No escaped convicts in the work place.”

“Preferably,” Poppy said, grinning.

“I’ll see you both at home,” Sirius took a pinch of floo powder off of the mantel and disappeared back through the fire in a whoosh of green flame.

Poppy and Remus just stood in silence staring at the fireplace for a few seconds, before turning to one another.

“So that’s...”

“Yup...” Remus replied.

“I thought he’d be taller.”

“Everyone always says that...” Remus sighed and shook his head. “He turned up just as I got back from Hogwarts... Hogwarts... right... Dumbledore. He’s asking Kingsley Shacklebolt and one of the other new Auror’s to step in an keep an eye out for Greyback. They also have Rufus Scrimgeour in the loop. Finding a cure would benefit the Auror’s in a lot of ways. They’re quite determined to keep you alive and safe. You, Belby and Smethwyck.”

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief, though her chest did feel a little tight.

“And... I’m assuming you’re here to escort me home?”

“You never know,” Remus shrugged. “The floo network can be tricky.”

Poppy chuckled and shook her head. Remus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers. They were disturbed by a thud at the door, the same thud whist was most likely the evening healers placing crates of potions against her door again. Poppy resisted the urge to say anything and collected the last few things and made her way to the fireplace with Remus.

“So how long’s he staying with us?”

“Oh erm...” Remus took some floo powered and threw in into the flames. “A few months...” He stepped in and vanished.

“A few... Months?!”


	28. The Werewolf on the Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy learns there are consequences going again Fenrir Greyback.

November drew to a close, and the closer it got to the full moon, the more on edge Remus had become. He took to pacing around the outskirts of the cottage and not sleeping during the nights.

Poppy probably should have felt more anxious, or at least worried, but she, Belby and Smethwyck were busy enough as it was, sorting through the list of patients that suffered from Lycanthropy and making sure they had Wolfbane and the pain relief potion. They also helped arrange safe locations from them to transform, which were in various areas of London, like abandoned underground stations, and a few in the forests around the northern parts of England.

Living with Sirius had proved to be unique. He ate like a starving dog during every meal, though that may have had something to do with worrying about going back to prison and the twelve years he’d already spent there.

He was cheeky and charming, though serious at times. He was more fixated on talking about old times with Remus, and Poppy got one hell of an insight into how they behaved during school.

Thankfully, with Sirius’s Animagus form, whenever the two Aurors, Shacklebolt and Tonks stopped by, they just assumed Poppy and Remus had a large black dog as a pet.

Kingsley sat on the armchair, scratching Sirius between the ears, whilst they spoke about their ongoing investigation.

“No one had heard anything,” Kingsley continued. “Or they’re too damn petrified to say anything. No one wants Greyback after them, or any of his followers and if I’m honest. I think they’re on the lookout for Auror’s at the moment. The possibility of a cure, all the stuff at Hogwarts with the Potter boy being entered into the tournament, not to mention Bertha Jorkin’s vanishing. Things seem a little odd at the moment.”

“You’ve got the Auror’s looking into the tournament?” Remus asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes darting between Sirius and Kingsley.

“Dumbledore and Scrimgeour thought it wise to look into it,” he replied. “After You Know Who went after the Potter boy in his first and second year, then Black escaping and the Quidditch World Cup fiasco… and now this. There’s been rumours around the Ministry, but Fudge is trying to hush them up.”

“They don’t think it’s… You Know Who… do they?” Poppy asked, lowing the teacup from her mouth and looking between Tonks and Kingsley.

Kingsley and Tonks exchanged looks, concerned looks.

“Dumbledore doesn’t think he’s gone,” Tonks added. “He never has and well Scrimgeour agrees with Dumbledore, though he’ll never say it aloud. Most Auror’s believe Dumbledore too.”

“We don’t think Potter’s name ended up in the goblet without reason,” Kingsley added.

“Nothing seems to happen to Harry without reason,” Remus stated. “He’s been watched by both sides.”

Shacklebolt and Tonks were somewhat reluctant to leave Poppy in the cottage during a full moon, but she insisted she’d be perfectly safe with Remus and their dog around, and the wards surrounding the cottage that had been placed there by Dumbledore.

The morning of the full moon, December second, she went to work as usual, leaving Remus and Sirius in a tense silence. Belby and Smethwyck had gone away to a conference in Canada to talk about the possibility of a cure and working with the Canadian healers.

Poppy spent the rest of the day on the ward, helping the healers hand out the remaining potions to those who would change that night, and saw to a young man who had a nasty wound on his leg, though he wouldn’t say what had bitten him.

“Wotcher, Poppy!” Tonks popped her head around the door of Poppy’s office and beamed.

“Scrimgeour send you to keep an eye on me?” Poppy asked, closing her ledger of Lycan’s names and looking over to the blue haired Auror who practically stumbled into her office, almost knocking over a side table full of books.

“Oops, sorry,” she said, closing the door and taking a seat in the armchair, away from anything she could break. “I meant to be patrolling the wards, just encase anyone makes an appearance, but I need five minutes, my feet are killing. You don’t mind, do you?”

Poppy chuckled. “Be my guest. Though I can’t see any of Greyback’s lot turning up here. We’re not short of able-bodied witches and wizards… well… in a matter of speaking. Most still have use of their wand arm.”

“I hope that grumpy old git in bed four doesn’t,” Tonks added. “He didn’t approve of my hair. Something about young’uns… and half-breeds.”

“Mr Thorn,” Poppy crossed her arms and leant back in her chair. “He’s been bitten by something quite… odd… the venom makes him spew out some right nasty comments… well… makes him tell the truth. He spent an hour yesterday telling us he needed the bathroom, followed by telling us an in-detail description of his experience. We can’t find the cure though, because whatever he was bitten by isn’t common in Europe.”

“Smuggler then?”

“That we’re sure of,” Poppy smirked. “He told us everything we needed to know about where he keeps the animals and who he sells them too. To say the least, the Magical Creatures Department had a fun couple of weeks.”

“Is that why there was a giant pink bird let loose in the Ministry last week?” Tonks laughed.

“Oh, the Vulvon,” Poppy laughed as well. “I had to treat a few Witches and Wizards who crossed its path. Though the photo in the Daily Profit was priceless.”

“When it went after Umbridge,” Tonks wiped a tear out of her eye. “She chose a bad day to wear pink.”

There was a knock at the door and Tonks sprang to her feet, going or her wand.

“Yes?” Poppy called.

One of the healers opened the door and looked in.

“There’s another one with a nasty wound,” she said.

“Alright,” Poppy got to her feet.

Tonks followed her into the ward. Poppy found a young girl with long black hair and pale skin sat on the edge of one of the beds, playing with her hands. Her clothes stained with blood.

“What happened to you?” One of the healers asked, holding a clipboard and taking down notes.

“H-he… a-attacked… m-me…” the girl replied quietly.

“He…” The healer repeated. “A wizard? A muggle? A creature?”

“Smith,” Poppy said. “Go on your lunch break. I’ll sort it.”

The Healer didn’t need telling twice and sped away to the breakroom, looking relieved. Tonks stood at the end of the bed and watched Poppy and the young girl.

“What’s your name?” Poppy asked her, scanning the blood on her clothes and looking for rips and tears.

“Samantha,” the girl replied, looking at her hands and digging the nails into her palms.

“What happened to you Samantha?” Poppy asked, finding the wounds on the girls back and left shoulder, that was just hidden by her hair.

“Th-there was a man…” the girl replied. “In Knockturn Alley.”

“Did he attack you?” Poppy asked, exchanging looks with Tonks.

The girl shook her head. “He… he kept trying to get me to buy one of the creatures he was keeping in cages. I told him I wasn’t interested, only, he wouldn’t listen. He followed me.”

“Did one of those creatures attack you?”

The girl nodded. “It all happened so fast.”

“Did you see what it was?”

“I saw large claws… It bit me… then someone brought me here… I don’t know…” The girl looked up at Poppy through sad grey eyes, sounding panicked.

Poppy gave her a gentle smile. “It’s alright,” she said calmly. “Let me look at the wounds and I’ll see what we can do. Tonks, could you get me some bandages and hot water, please?”

“Yes, boss,” Tonks walked away to the back room, leaving Poppy to help the girl out of her clothes and into a hospital gown.

Once she was sat on the bed comfortably, Poppy looked at the girl’s shoulder, a large amount of flesh had been removed and the gashes on her back were deep and jagged.

She cleaned them up as best she could and bandaged them, giving the girl a pain relief potion before she returned to her office with a few vials of blood, leaving the other healers to tend the patients.

“What do you think it was?” Tonks asked, as Poppy looked at the vials of blood, which were a lot thicker than normal blood.

“I can’t say for sure,” Poppy replied. “There’s only a few creatures I know that thickens blood when they bite.”

Though Poppy felt a little uneasy, she couldn’t say why, but strange attacks like these were become a frequent thing, though no creature trader had been found in Knockturn Alley as of yet. She and Tonks spent the rest of the afternoon into the early evening in her office, as she tried to work out what creature had caused the bite in between treating other patients.

Tonks went through the other wards every now and again, checking to make sure everything was as normal as it could be in a Magical Hospital.

At a Quarter to six, the fire in her office sprang to life, force Tonks to her feet, holding out her wand as Remus appeared.

“Oh… Sorry Remus,” Tonks lowered her wand and sat back in the armchair.

“Fifteen minutes until the moons up,” Remus stated, giving Poppy and uneasy look. “You should be getting back.”

“I’m waiting for the night shift lot to get in,” Poppy replied. “They’re late, as usual.”

“I’ll drag her into the fire myself Remus,” Tonks added. “The moment they’ve arrived.”

“I think you should be at home,” Remus ignored Tonks. “Where it’s safe.”

“I’m safe enough here,” Poppy replied. “Remus go home. I’ll be there shortly.” She gave him a forced smile, as she tapped her watch.

“Alright…” he sighed, crossing the room and kissing her quickly before heading back to the fireplace. “I love you,” he said and stepped in, vanishing again.

“He’s a little mellow dramatic, isn’t he?”

Poppy scoffed and shook her head, grinning at Tonks.

Seven O’clock came and went, with no sign of the night shift healers.

“Are they normally this late?” Tonks asked, getting to her feet again and taking out her wand.

“I’d like to say yes,” Poppy replied uneasily, getting to her feet as well. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were still in the reception area.”

“Do you want me to head down and check?” Tonks asked, crossing the room to the door.

“I’ll check on the patients while you do that,” Poppy replied.

They both left the office and entered the dark ward. Tonks disappeared through the double doors and Poppy stepped through the curtains surround Mr Thorns bed, to find him fast asleep. She went around the ward, checking on all the sleeping patients, finally coming to the curtains surrounding the young girl who had been brought in earlier.

She pulled them back and looked inside, finding the bed empty, the covers ripped and the hospital gown in tatters on the floor.

“Shit…” Poppy felt her chest tighten as she removed her wand and stepped back into the centre of the ward. Curtains blocking her view on either side, but the moonlight shining through the windows behind her, casting her shadow on the ground.

She gulped as her eyes scanned the room, looking for movement, looking for a sign. She stepped back a little more, her back was against the windows, giving her the full view of the room.

There was a deep and horrid snarling noise, which echoed around the room, though where it came from, she couldn’t say. “Shit…” Poppy muttered to herself, thinking more of the patients than her own safety, but rousing them, forcing them to flee, would do more harm than good.

“Miss Ellwood…” The man to her right was sat up in his bed, peering around the curtains.

Poppy shot around to him and placed her finger against her lips, he nodded in response, reaching for his wand on his beside table.

There was a scurrying of feet and a shadow, hunched over, but larger than the girl that was sat in the hospital bed only a few hours ago.

How could Poppy not see she was a Werewolf. That nasty gash on her shoulder must had been there to cover the bite.

Another deep snarling noise from the other end of the room, Poppy held her wand even tighter, as the scurrying echoed through the ward.

“Stupefy!”

The white light lit up the ward, and blew the curtains gently, meeting the opposite wall and dying away. The shadow moved and the patients started to stir.

A deep growl made her skin crawl.

“Show yourself!” Poppy snapped, worried the other patients might end up being attacked. “It’s me you want!”

There was a deafening howl, which most likely would have woken up every patient in the hospital. Poppy covered her ears as they ached at the sound of it. The creature lunged from it’s hiding place, growling and snapping its jaw.

“Stupefy!”

The spell hit the creature in its eyes, though it didn’t affect it as it should have. It was blinded a little and dazed. I lunged towards Poppy again.

“Stupefy!”

The patient sat up beside Poppy cast the spell, forcing the curtains into the path of the creature.

“RUN MISS ELLWOOD!” He called.

Poppy shot across to the offices staff rooms, listening as the creature followed her, leaving the patients. She entered the Staff Room at the far end, slamming the door behind her and locking it with her wand.

The creature charged at the door and collided with it, knocking it off its hinges. The creature roared at her, pushing the tables and chairs aside as it charged towards her.

“Impedimenta!”

A bright bolt shot out of her wand and towards the creature, colliding with his chest, but doing nothing. As it reached her, she covered her chest and face with her arms. The creature swiped at her, forcing her to the ground with deep cuts in her arm and her wand had been forced from her hand.

She moved backwards across the floor, creating as much distance as she could between herself and the beast.

“POPPY?!”

She and the creature shot around to find Tonks stood in the doorway.

“Avada Kedavra!”

A bolt of green erupted from the tips of Tonks’ wand, firing at the creature. It collided with its creature and before it had a chance to charge at Tonks, or understand what was happening, it whimpered and collapsed to the ground. Dead.

Poppy and Tonks remained where they were for a few seconds, until healers from other wards emerged in the doorway, looking between Poppy and the Werewolf in disbelief.

Tonks hurried over and helped Poppy to her feet and took her away to the ward where the patients were wide awake, curtains thrown back and torches lit as they muttered amongst themselves about what had just occurred.

“Healer Ellwood,” one of them spoke, as the rest fell silent. “What happened?”

Poppy sat on one of the stair beds and looked at her own wounds, shaking a little as Tonks went back to find a healer that could help.

“It’s a long enough story,” Poppy replied calmly, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. “None of you are hurt, are you?”

“I don’t think so,” replied Mr Thorn. “Bert are you alright?”

“Cranky but alive,” replied the man opposite. “What about you Dora?”

“I have to say I have a bit of a headache,” she replied.

They all sounded off, confirming none had been attacked and the Werewolf was only there for Poppy herself.

Tonks returned with one of the night shift healers from the other ward. She went about inspecting the wound and doing her best to heal her and bandage her up.

“It definitely didn’t bite you, did it?” The healer asked, cautiously.

“No,” Poppy replied. “Tonks arrived just in time. Though I’m sure the creature wanted me dead.”

“Lucky escape then,” she replied.

“Lucky wasn’t the word I was going to use,” Poppy mumbled to Tonks as the healer walked away.

The ward remained loud and busy as Auror’s and Ministry members arrived, carrying out the body of a young girl, who was still transforming out of her wolf form. Questions were asked again and again. The patients assured the Auror’s that they had not been attacked and Healer Smith who was there at the time of the girl’s arrival at the hospital confirmed there was no visible Werewolf bite, and no one could have known what she was.

“Bloody ridiculous,” Tonks muttered to Poppy, as the questioning continued late into the night ad into the earning hours of the morning.

Poppy hadn’t moved from the edge of the hospital bed, as she waited to be told she could leave, or at least contact Remus and Sirius.

Around two in the morning Minister Fudge arrived, followed by a small army of Ministry members who looked very angry and distraught.

“This gives us more reason to want a cure!” snapped one member.

“If that vile old beast thinks he can frighten the lot of us, he has another thing coming!” snapped another.

Fudge made a beeline for Poppy and Tonks, removing his green bowler hat and suddenly looking grave.

“This shouldn’t have happened Miss Ellwood,” he said. “This was completely preventable.”

“Minister,” Poppy replied. “I knew the consequences of doing this. I knew my life was at risk.”

“Not only your life,” Fudge added. “But the lives of your family.”

“What do you mean?” Poppy and Tonks exchanged looks.

“Has no one told her?” Fudge snapped at his advisors. “I told you to send word ahead. Miss Ellwood, he went after your Grandma. Fenrir Greyback killed Miriam Ellwood.”


End file.
